Physical Graffiti
by Rain Gunji
Summary: A story that spans through time and space. A Tale of love and war, ambition and doing all you can for the family. Mutianime many pairings OC. Companion to Life of A Princess and The Song That Remains The Same.
1. Kashmir

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu Hakasho or the songs in this fic they belong to Led Zeppelin .

Chapter One Kashmir

She glared at him ,small dagger pushed agents the base of his throat , a soft quite between the two fox demons . He's a sex god she thought admiring him in the full moons glow , his deep golden eyes his long silver hair and blessed fetchers and that intoxicating smell pushed her senses to the edge it was a very awe-inspiring smell she would never ever forget . He wasn't fairing off much better in her heated gaze , ignoring the fact that the blade now drew his blood in a tiny trickle , she was glorious indeed, hair of rust , eyes so deep and green he could dive in and never return , and oh such curves ! Such beauty he had tripped over. The smell of fresh lemon pie hung about her smacking his nose . He growing tired of just standing there took out his mighty Rose Whip and lashed the blade from her hand . She panicked and tried to punch him , he merely caught her by the wrist and pushed them to the wall above her head . She caught his smirk it was the sexy kind smirk that made any girl weak in the knees ,and If she had paid attention she wouldn't have been surprised at his nipping and kissing at her neck and free hand exploring her thigh . He moved to her lips nipping them for easy access , she gave it deepening the kiss while sneaking her hands free and tangling them in his hair his hands traveled as well under her shirt . She was dragged away from this little pleasure fest by footsteps . "Oh shit it's Uncle's guards !" She whispered loathing to push him away .

" Leave !" She demanded "Go through my window and you can't be caught !" He kissed her one last time and stepped back taking her glory in .

" Till next time my ruby in the dust !" he whispered in the backdrop of the biggest moon to ever grace the mother earth a tiny breeze scattering his silver locks across his flawless face as his shadow danced at her feet in perfect sync with his hair and ran away .

She watched him take off , running a hand through her messy hair ran to her room and watched him leave . On her windowsill she found a single red rose. She fondly set it on her nightstand and hit the hey . Oh the inappropriate dreams .

-o-

_Oh let the sun beat down upon my face _

_And stars to fill my dream _

_I am but a traveler of both time and space _

_To be where I have been _

_T'sit with elders of the gentle race_

_This world has seldom seen _

_Th' talk of days for which they sit and wait_

_All will be revealed_

_Talk and song from tongues of lifting grace _

_Whose sounds caress my ear _

The next morning she left her uncle Koga's home with nothing more then a note . She headed down from the mountains which were her home since she was five… in human years… to the valleys down by the river, her kit friend which she had named Kashmir .In all reality she followed a music she heard in her head and in her dreams when she slept. For days she wandered through the mountains with the occasional attack from low level demons demanding she give them a shard whatever that meant she just killed them and kept walking . This night she made a fire and cooked a few fish she caught watching the stars in the summer ski .

" Kitsune !" a cold voice demanded . "Why are you here!"

She recognized him and suddenly became deathly afraid this was the man her Father pledged his life to truth be told her father once told her that this Lord Sesshoumaru had saved his life when he was only a kit .

"I apologize Lord Sesshoumaru my name is Rain Gunji I was merely passing trough on my way to the western cost ." she bowed in respect .

" Ah the only daughter of the great Kitcho Gunji the fox lord don't start any trouble . I shall be watching !" he replied

"Yes m'lord ." she replied respectfully as he left .

-Man can he be any scarier - she thought chewing her food . She fixed her bed roll and laid her red little head on the pillow laughing at her comrade Kashmir jumping to her side and falling to sleep .

Methinks I will go to the village that old man told me of tomorrow maybe get some supplies or raise some Hell. She thought, Then go to the beach and make camp there yeah that'd be nice . So it was the next morning she left for the Tangerine village which was the closest to her current location. When she arrived she was chased away from the village by the humans not wanting to fight/kill the pathetic fools she left and made camp on the western beach . She once again built a fire for the hundredth time unfolded her bedroll like she'd done many times before . She bated a hook on a makeshift old rod intent on catching dinner and going to sleep ,but fate has it in for her. That smell still very fresh on her nose the sour sent of bourbon and roses belonging only to the man she only saw in the moon's unearthly glow the thief she knew not his name . She fell asleep HIM on her dazed and confused mind .

_As the sun burns the ground _

_I scan this wasted land _

_Tryin' tryin' to find where I _

_Belong_

-o-

" M'lady is it safe for such a jewel as you to be sleeping alone in such a place ?"

"Forty-five !" she yelled jumping up . Almost ramming her head into the young man's chin . He laughed and stepped back finding Rain's sudden defensive stance quite humorous.

" Fear not M'lady tis only me ." he piped trying to calm her down .

"It certainly is …" His sent returning to her , "But why M'lord are you here ?"

"Why not be here …"He answered smugly, Taking her hands in his own.

"Now where did we leave off ruby in the dust ." He demanded capturing her lips in one forceful , full throttle kiss . His touch was a hard mash cider one drink and you got drunk off your ass . He deepened the kiss . She played his game exploring his long silver hair with one hand the other worked his shirt off and now traced patterns in his chiseled chest . He then continued his war path to her neck nipping it for some reason since yesterday his sent had became stronger making her lust for him grow even more with the cycle of the moon .

"The names Rain." she breathed between pants .

"Yoko." he replied ,continuing his assault on her neck to her shoulders. Her tail rubbing his inner thigh , her hands roaming places she knew not where of. Hungry and addicted she tugged at his belt moaning and whimpering in his burning kiss , when he ignored her she took her claws and ripped them from his legs finally he complied to her wishes that night a wolf howled to the full moon .

_Oh Pilot of the storm who leaves no trace_

_Like thoughts inside a dream_

_Heed the path that led me to that place_

_Yellow desert stream _

_My Shangri-la beneath a summer moon_

_Will return _

_Sure as the dust that floats behind you_

-o-

That was three years ago . Rain now found herself in the great city of D'yer Mak'er which sat twenty miles west of Florence and at this point experienced great economic prosperity . She was at this time a tavern wench at a bar with no name and hated it. The place was always so noisy , filled to the door with bakas and smelt like sweat , but she kept her cool . After all she knew this was an efficient cover for the item she needed could only be found in this bar with no name , so she dealt with it .One night on the towns New Moon festival she was left on duty more like baby sitting a bunch of dogs.

"Hey wench bring me more wine." one of them yelled his mug raised high in the air.

"Yeah yeah I'm commin!" she growled balancing mugs of ale on her shoulder.

"Thanks woman " the man laughed as he smacked her rump.The demon in her snapped it was the last straw ! She had been screamed at , gawked at, spit at , harassed , and now a HUMAN lays his hands on her it was all she could stand . The plate she held dropped everything on it fell and shattered to the ground the contents in the mugs spilling to the floor . She now held the fool with both hands by his tunic high above the wood grain floor with her claws bearing slowly into his skin .She could smell his fear and gave to him a death glare .

"You damned human fool that was the last thing you shall ever do !" her voice boomed .

And with that she impaled her hand into is gut and set it to fire watching him burn from the inside out within in moments he was nothing but ash . She smirked and turned around to the rest of the bar smelling fresh urine and sweat.. Oh yes this would be fun … The bar's patrons rushed at her she cracked her knuckles and flung her fingers out at the air sending small flames out to the crowed the embers catching there clothes and hair sending them to there graves in a blaze of glory . She walked there the burning bar ransacking the dreaded place finding what she came for she leaped out though the burnt up roof a very dusty bottle of wine in her arms . Solders raced up to her demanding she go with them for trail for being a witch .

It was laughable the humans here where even more moronic then at home . Well this could be interesting ha ha I could teach these nigens a lesson of there own mortality.She put her hands up jumped down and walked to the horse backed solders .

"Do your job gentlemen ." She said

"Fine wench ." they tied her up. "Come." the man ordered beckoning his horse to move forward.

It was a short walk about fifty passes to the courthouse next to a huge cathidral .One of the solders got off his horse and drug her inside throwing her into a cold , damp cell . He followed her into the cell .

"Alright witch ." He grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the wall not hearing her low growl , but seeing her emeraled eyes fill with fire and her fangs bare up in anger .

"Ah don't be mad ya bloody spawn of Satan I can help you … for a price."He laughed traceing her jaw line . She snarled and showed her fangs , she ratled her chains like a caged beast beaking free .

"I don't particularly have a problem with you humans … but you have no right to lay hands on your betters fool . She grabed his arm and ripped off his fingers one by one getting quite a lot of action in the process , His screams of pain hurting her ears she also ripped out his voice box ,blood flowing like a fountain as he lay bloody , broken and dying .

She noticed she was being stared at and closed the door on the cell then sat by the window knowing the power of her anger needed controlling ,Knowing she was alone .

_When movin' through Kashmir  
Oh, father of the four winds, fill my sails  
Across the sea of years  
With no provision but an open face  
'Long the straits of fear  
_

-o-

The next morning it rained hard the ski was filled with a beautiful gray that streaked and mixed with a black that dotted a sad ski.

Rain was awaken with a weak kick to the head and drug to her feet before she could open her drowsy eyes . She was thrown to a stake and tied to it a man wearing a black hood covered her feet with dry hay as spectators threw rotten meat and vegetables at her head .

"No thanks I'm not hungry!" She yelled sarcastically to the crowd .

The hooded man stood in front of the crowd now facing her .

"You have been proven to be a witch any last words spawn of Lucifer king of lies ?"

"Yeah I sure do have last words … I am not a witch .I'm a demon !"She replied with a chuckle .The crowd casped and started screaming burn in hell and throwing more rotten food.

The hood man threw several torches on the hay and backed up .

"How pathetic you mortals are … That is not how you start a fire .. Observe.."

She snapped her fingers and her hand caught on fire she let it travel in till her hole body was engulfed in flames . She then once 'free' flung fire balls though the town enjoying every blissful moment of it .This town was really pissing her off! She burned everything the hole town was trapped in a sun dance which they brought upon themselves .

"Lady Rain ." she heard coming towards her .

"What is it Myoga ?" She answered

"Lord Sesshoumaru request your presence at his palace ASAP. He has already arranged safe passage to his lands for you."

"Thank you . You may leave now." with that he was off.

She then retrieved the item and headed east back to the Island , back to her home her paradise .

_Well, when I want, when I'm on my way, yeah  
When I see, when I see the way, you stay-yeah _

_O, yeah-yeah, well I'm down, yes  
Oh, yeah-yeah, well I'm down, so down  
M baby, let me take you there  
Oh, oh, come on, come on  
Oh, let me take you there  
Let me take you there  
Whoo-ooh, yeah-yeah, let me take you _

Rai-Well that was the first chapter man it was a pain !

Zel-Stop complaining man you should have went to sleep last night now your in trouble

Rai- ah well it was worth it here have a cookie ! hands Zel and everyone else a cookie


	2. What is and What should never be

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Rain cause well that's me !

Chapter Two Part I What is and should never be

_And if I say to you tomorrow  
child, come with me  
to a castle I will take you  
where what's to be  
they say will be _

Rain stood in the summer sun leaning agents the wall of the ships crow's nest admiring the view of endless blue and the oceans gentle breeze in her hair , the smell of salt , the sound of the waves crashing agents the ship for this she was content . She knew it would take a few weeks if not months to reach there intended destination if the winds wished them no harm ,so she made herself convertible . She let her little familiar sleep wile she checked out the rest of the ship ,jumping down to the main deck from O3 . She could hear music in the lower decks it sounded like the forest , it was alive and festive she caught her toe taping and her ears pointing straight up the sound wafted itself to her ears it lured her to it. Down in the lower bowels of the ship people humans and demons alike joined together in song and dance like for the time being they had forgotten there bitterness and resentment to bask in the glory of a festive sprit. The room smelt heavily of rum and Vodka . There she decided to have a little fun and kick up her heels . It was about ten o'clock when she sat down at a table of demons playing cards.

"What's the game boys I'm in ?" Rain asked and sat down

"No your not !" a rather large boar demon snarled at her .

" Well how about this my stinky friend I will guarantee I will lose for the first hour ."

"How do we know you wont cheat?" a rat demon squeaked

"Ah but I can assure you that I am a demon of honor ."

"HA! Like we believe you fox!" a Inu boomed.

"Hn what a shame .she said pulling out a pouch that jingled when she threw it on the table. "I can't dabble with all this cash."

"Ok ok you can play but like you said you can't win for an hour." the bear said

"Ah so you will allow this humble soul to join in your demon games ." she smirked

"Whatever it's five card sted ace and king wild minimum bet is five dollars ."

And so Rain was true to her word losing every hand even though sometimes she drew gold ,however she learned that the boar whenever his hand suited him he would smirk and get a cocky expression. ,the bear would whenever his hand sucked would growl lowly in the pit of his throat. , the Inu would shift his cards from greatest value to lowest if he had any kind of descent hand and a tall red headed man with a horn at the top of his head well his ears would point straight up in the funniest fashion when he held all the right cards . So as she was certain that the promised hour was up she swept the floor with all of them with a smile plastered plan as day on face she exploited everyone of there weaknesses like it was a war .

"Wow! I 'ave ne'er seen such a strange run o luck ." Mr. Pointy ears gasped tossing his cards on the table .

"Humph just rotten luck is all !" The Inu snorted and walked off .

"I think she cheated !" the boar grunted . Slamming his fist on the wood table.

"That was just what I was gonna say." the bear replied.

"Now boys do you honestly think that's what I was doing ? What about all that losing I did in the first hour ?Surely you see I was merely learning how you all played . I have done nothing but play an honest game .But if you do want to fight this out then by all means lets ." She snapped her fingers to play with the flame.

"Fine … Come on Ivan let's go ." the boar sighed and walked away the bear trailing behind.

"It seems that I have scared away the completion !" she laughed and shuffled the cards.

"Ah don't worry bout it th'were jus a bunch o'dorks how bout I buy ya a drink ."the redhead declared

"Uh you don't have too but sure thanks man."

"ah tis no problem." he said leaving to get the drinks

_catch the wind  
see us spin  
sail away  
leave the day  
way up high  
in the sky  
oohh _

_where the wind won't blow  
you really shouldn't go  
it only goes to show  
that you will mine  
by takin' our time_

He came back in a few minuets with to coffee mugs filled to the top with whip cream but she could smell rum and coffee grinds so she guessed he hadn't lost his mind .

"What is this?" she asked taking a cup.

"Oh it is a Irish Coffee ." he replied with a smirk .

"Hey this is good ! Oh my name is Rain .I didn't catch yours ."

"Ah but I ne'er threw it Rain . I 'm Jin Kaze ."

"Well Jin how bout a friendly game of Blackjack ?"

"Alright then deal us out ."

After awhile the put the deck down kind of board with playing cards .

"Hey Rain why do we not get out of 'ere ?"

"Yeah sure why not." And with that they found there way out of the mass of dancers and passed out fools to the main deck were they leaned agents the ship's railing when they found a place that wasn't already occupied by lovers and drunkards .

"So foxy what other powers besides fire control do you have ?"

"Earth element …"

"How's that work ?"

"Like this .keep your eye on that spot out in the ocean ." She raised her hand ,held out an open palm and in a few minuets raised a mountain from the sea .

"Amasin' ."he laughed as he picked her up and lifted off into the air the winds whipping all around them as they went higher . The with no feather ado he dropped her right in the water with a smirk .

"C-Cold …" she muttered raising a big chunk of earth from the sea to lift her .Jin smirked and dodged a incoming fireball aimed at his head . This was one fox you don't provoke .. She was fire set to burn and that …. Was divinity interesting . He watched her move on her small patch of floating dirt and rock ,her flinging fire balls at him and sending small chunks of rock at him in an attempt to make him pay. It was quite humorous he only wanted a spar but she was trying to kill him. She actually hit him dead in the head with a pebble … felt more like a boulder he shook off the feeling and smiled. All she remembered was laughing at the pained red head in front of her then something colliding into her, now she was lying on her back with her arms pined above her head .Jin looked her over with a toothy grin ,his legs holding her's down he breathed her in.. Lemon pie! .he thought how strange , he stored this information for future use.

"Pined ya !" He boasted in a playful manner that made her laugh.

"So it seems you have ." She hesitantly replied .They stayed like that for some time there breath the only sound that was heard from anywhere although they had acquired quite the flock of spectators .

"Hey I think I'm gonna go hit the hey I'll see ya tomorrow." He announced getting off and helping her up.

"Yes sex-I- mean sleep sounds great ." she scampered

"Yeah well uh see ya at breakfast ." He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck .

"Sure I'll see you there." and with she watched him leave .Man what a nice ass .

_And if you say to me tomorrow, _

_Oh what fun it all would be,  
Then what's to stop us, pretty baby,   
But What Is And What Should Never Be_.

She climbed up the latter of the crow's nest ,being attacked by a small orange blur as soon as she got there like always Kashmir was happy to see her . She patted her head and undid her bed roll like always ,it's not like she needed it or anything like that for heaven sake she wasn't a neko she just believed strongly in comfort . There weren't very many stars out .The sky was clouded , the air cold and unforgiving.

"Hn. Quarter moon. How nice." she sighed catching a whiff of fresh spring showers on the wind .

"Jin." she whispered falling asleep.

_So if you wake up with the sunrise,  
And all your dreams are still as new,  
And happiness is what you need so bad,  
Girl, the answer lies with you, yeah_.

-o-

The next morning she sprinted to the mess hall and in a very demanding strong voice (more like loud) ordered her favorite Kitsune Udon and sat down next to Jin who was eating a heaping plate of over easy eggs , toast , sausage ,beacon ,fired potatoes , ham and a big mug of black coffee . They ate in silence neither of them knowing quite what to say. Finally there unearned quiet was broken by Jin.

"Well Foxy Lady .Whou'd ya like to spar?" He asked

"Sure why not I could use a good work out ." and with that they started there brawl .

_Hey, oh  
Oh the wind wont blow and we really shouldn't go  
and it only goes to show-ow-ow.  
Catch the wind, we're gonna see it spin   
we're gonna...sail, little girl  
do do do, bop bop a do-oh  
my my my my my my yeah  
Everybody I know seems to know me well  
--but does anybody know I'm gonna move like hell  
--but they're never gonna know cause I move like hell.  
(pick one...heh)  
_

Rain : man this was bad … I can't believe I wrote this

Snow: throws something at her head Ah be quiet and get to the good parts!

Rain: Ow! What was that for rubs offended body part

Snow: I felt like it Hit's Rain with sharp stick Now get to work ya lazy bum!

Rain: Ok Ok I'm typing I'm Typing … Here have some birthday cake. Gives Snow and everyone else a slice


	3. All of my love

Disclaimer: Hey uh I don't own anything except Rain.

Rain: Hey folks this is a lemony limey ah I don't know I just couldn't Wright a full on lemon tonight

Miroku: About damn time we saw some action

Rain : You will be silent ! You haven't even been thought of yet !

Miroku: You know you want me

Rain: Wait in my office …XD

Chapter II Part II All of my love

_Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light  
To chase a feather in the wind  
Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight  
There moves a thread that has no end.  
For many hours and days that pass ever soon  
the tides have caused the flame to dim  
At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom  
Is this to end or just begin?  
All of my love, all of my love,oh,All of my love to you, now. _

_All of my love, all of my love, All of my love to you, now_.

And so the battle raged the two lunching for each other running fast on the wooden deck Rain threw a punch from the right that was blocked by his arm he countered with a sharp left which was defended by her wrist he applied pressure trying to knock her down but Rain set her arm on fire and promptly burnt his hand. He grabbed her and in a flash pulled her close pressing her agents a nearby wall .

"You win by dishonest means?" He purred in her ear

That is a dangerous sound …she felt her body heat up and heard a low , steady growling in what used to be a mind but is now a gooey mush melted by the mere sound . She shifted her weight agents him so that now he was on his back lying on the ground and she was now straddling his waist . She pressed her body to him making sure there wasn't a place she hadn't touched , and it worked oh boy did it and there was no hiding the smell he was so turned on that a human could smell it . She climbed up to his ear making a kind of grinding motion as she went and there was no denying he liked it Happy Jack told her so.

"No Ears .I win by any means ." she whispered in his high pointed ears . Then she got up and walked away …slowly very slowly. My my Foxy got a brand new playmate . She walked herself down to the mess hall and got some Rammen for lunch . Pondering the idea of seeing more of the Pointy eared hotie and the return one day of her thief the silver haired sex god who she new had her soul in the palm of his clawed hand .All her thoughts ran away when she heard a flock of humans talk about her incident with Jin. She was done with her food so she went out her way , going towards them to get to the trash can . She grabbed the loudest of them by the back of the shirt .

"Tell me … give me one Good reason why I shouldn't tear you limb from limb ?" She demanded

The humans around her moved in to close around her .

"You thrice damned fools don't you even care about your comrade ? Do any of you have any shred of honor among your inferior race ! She yelled throwing the loud one into his friends ,pushing some poor man out of the way and storming off outside. Damn that Sesshoumaru banning her from setting mortals on fire during the ride "The ship might burn . Then where would we be hn?" he says the big jerk ! She thought kicking some kids ball of the ship by accident . She ignored his tears humans weren't on her good list at the moment why should she care if the dumb kid lost his toy . For the rest of the day she kind of lounged around not really doing anything because well she was lazy .

_-o-_

The moon hung low and full when she woke up feeling the need to howl and sing to the ski's favorite jewel , she did several times indulging her wolfish instincts the side she never felt but once in a full moon and it was like getting drunk and having a hang over the morning after she never remembered details. A gentle breeze dance past her noise …fresh spring showers … In the back of her mind she heard something snap , she knew it was Jin and oh yeah she wanted him … BAD! Dare I say she was hungry like the wolf!

She fallowed the sent in till she found his quarters , she melted the lock and stepped inside.

"Hey Ears how you doin' ?" she smirked leaning on the door frame .

"Great !" He smiled getting up and walking towards her with open arms .

He held her waist and pulled her nearer seizing her lips in a innocent kiss that she deepened playing with his long hair he laid her down on his less then comfortable bed with a thump . She tickled his ears ,slowly tracing them with her finger while he took of his shirt revealing the well defined body that she always thought he had but seeing it in real time for herself was yummy to say the least .

_The cup is raised, the toast is made yet again  
One voice is clear above the din  
Proud Aryan one word, my will to sustain  
For me, the cloth once more to spin  
All of my love, all of my love, oh, All of my love to you, now.  
All of my love, all of my love, All of my love to you, child.  
_

He took his time to discover her for it was his joy , her body was a source of intense heat that drew him in there was no denying with every touch it made him sweat. His kisses melted down her neck till she shivered, upon reaction he nipped and licked that spot purring and growling as he did so .His claws accidentally digging there way into her thigh and shoulder , she merely smirked and he could smell the fact that she liked pain so he bit harder though not hard enough to leave a mark just enough to cause reaction to action. She snapped and growled at him putting her hands on the top of his pants implying enough heat to burn them but not him (if that makes since) That's when the lemon tree gave up it's fruit . And she knew she would walk out wearing something of his .They were lost in this dance of Wind and Fire till long after the moon had went to sleep.

_Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand that sews time  
his is the force that lies within  
Ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find,   
He is a feather in the wind  
All of my love, all of my love, oh, All of my love to you, now.  
All of my love, oh, yes, all of my love, to you now  
All of my love to you, child.  
_

Rain woke up late afternoon not remembering anything but howling , the full moon , the smell of summer rain and it being hot . Now she was naked and sweaty next to an even more sweaty and evenly naked Jin her leg over his .His arm wrapped around her, hand resting on her but she now had a very possible idea about what took place but she hoped it was all a dream and by the smile he wore she doubted it. Not that she regretted it she just wished it was at a time when she could at least remember hell he was probably good too.! She waited in till his hand dropped till she got up and rummaged quietly though his bag for some clothing she found a green shirt and pants ,put them on and sunk out of the lower decks .Once she reached the main deck she bolted to the top of the crows nest where her and Kashmir took there leave on a big chunk of rock she made fly to the western coast . It would be the last time she saw Ears .Yeah right! Rain felt a deep dark sadness creep upon her she liked Jin he made her laugh she regretted leaving him with out goodbye but that was all there was still that fox that clouded her dreams.

_Sometimes... hey hey hey, oh yeah, it's all all all of my love, all of my love,all of my love,to you now. all of my love, all of my love,  
all of my love, to to you and you and you and yeah!i get a little bit, lonely. just standin' up...a little bit a-lonely_

Rain: no I take it back this chapter was a pain

Sess: Just get on with it

Rain: Ok hear have a brownie hands him and every else a brownie_  
_


	4. Running with the Devil

Rain: all right now this is where the fun starts!

Miroku: What kind of fun?

Rain: The kind of fun where something gets burned to a crisp

Miroku: Oh alright then .. I'll be waiting in your office

Rain: …-o-"

Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be writing this crap on this site if I owned anything worth profit … Hell No I wouldn't ya bums!

Chapter III Runnin' With The Devil

_I live my life like there's no tomorrow  
And all I've got I had to steal  
Least I don't need to beg or borrow  
Yes I'm living at a pace that kills   
Runnin' with the devil  
Runnin' with the devil _

Upon reaching the western coast she saw Sesshoumaru flogging a small green toad it was quite a funny sight it cried and begged but could not escape the great taiyoki's wrath .

"Kitsune your father was my greatest vassal he served me till the day he died at this Sesshoumaru's side in battle. Your family's honor depends on you being that kind of servant !" Sesshoumaru so kindly informed.

"Yes M'lord I understand ." she bowed

"Very Well Gunji I will send for you when it's needed . You may go."

Whit that she headed east feeling a strong since of relief in the fact that she was still alive. She and Kashmir ran through the forest along with a pack of wolves who just felt like running . She was free . Running with the wind in her hair was truly a good feeling.

There was a buck on the wind from the sent it was huge it would be quite the prize. She silenced the pack sending them home with the rising her hand . She hid and watched him behind a bush yes she could run up a torch him but that would ruin the meat . She waited until the opportune moment .

'Ah a neko … here why would a neko be here ?She thought catching the sent on the air , she shrugged thinking nothing of it flinging a long dagger at the deer .Only to have it scared away by an arrow , the dagger hitting the dirt.

"What the fuck?" she yelled watching her trophy run out of her life forever.

"Leave demon this is not your place !" was heard in the distance .

"Woman you've got no idea how much that just pissed me off ." She snarled slamming her fist to the ground sending fire rolling to the priestesses feet which was accompanied by the earth rumbling and shaking at her touch as a clear warring for the priestess to just drop it and keep walking her own way .

_I found the simple life ain't so simple _

_When I jumped out on that road  
I got no love, no love you'd call real  
Ain't got nobody waiting at home  
Runnin' with the devil  
Runnin' with the devil _

Rain growled. How dare that human be so self righteous ! As the arrow came she flipped out of it's range a few feet away .

"Wench you'll pay for that !" She yelled throwing some flaming daggers at the priestess only to have received an arrow lodged in her leg, falling to her knee ,screaming in pain as the head and energy ripped through her skin, leavening an icy hot sensation as she watched her blood flee from the arrow down her leg. Stiffening her jaw… nearly biting off her lip to ease the pain she struggled to her feet intent only on making the bitch bleed she ran for her at top speed her arm raised high as she went seeing the frightened look on the nigens face was oh so satisfying . She felt the sting of the arrows hitting her chest , arms , stomach , and legs but she blocked the erg to retreat away so she would see this geisha's blood on her claws. All of that was for one single solitary swipe deep in the right side of her chest .Rain now truly happy grinned smelling iron and flesh . Right after she collapsed to her knees having used a great deal of energy to attack .

"They all think there invincible until they meet me. "Rain could hear the meko boast bending down ,placing her hand on Rain's chest and sending sacred energy corseting thorough the fox demon so much she was forced back into the woods landing with a giant thud and a yelp. Rain crawled on her stomach because her legs refused to obey and her back was playing it's own sad sad song . She resembled a pin cushion … that's been dropped in red paint… and set on fire … and rolled around in dirt . She sat in silence tearing arrow after painful arrow away howling in pain when it was finished and being forced into fox form to heal . She now remembered the priestess … her name… Kikyo that was who she was … Rain swore she would kill her for the loss of her pride to a mortal she was a Gunji what didn't kill her would make her stronger . No mortal is invincible ! These were the Kitsune's thoughts as she fell asleep in front of a pile of arrow heads and wood all socked in blood .

_You know I, I found the simple life, weren't so simple, no  
When I jumped out on that road  
Got no love, no love you'd call real  
Got nobody waiting at home _

After the sun had risen and set twice a monk who was passing by noticed this little orange ball of fluff all bloody , wounded and dirty whimpering in pain as she slept . He felt so sorry for the pitiful critter that he picked her up gently and raped her in his robes .He took her to his hut for care .(-o- this is kind of pathetic)

_Runnin' with the devil  
Runnin' with the devil  
Runnin' with the devil  
Runnin' with the devil _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rain: Well that was short

Edward: Who you calling short I'll cut off your legs and put them on your head !

Rain: Ed I didn't call you short I said the chapter is

Edward : I'm NOT short!

Rain: Okay okay chill … here have a cookie hands Ed and everyone else a cookie _  
_


	5. Stairway to Heaven

Rain: Ha finally I'm to this point

Ed: Why am I not in this?

Rain: Uh I dono I never thought about it

Ed: Fine! Just get on with it then

Disclaimer: Hey yeah if you think I own any anime or song in this it's your problem … I don't … If you think I'm making money on this I can assure you I am not and you're an idiot.

Chapter IV Stairway to Heaven

There's a lady who's sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
There's a sign on the wall   
But she wants to be sure

Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.

The monk gently started to stitch the comatose fox watching her skin fuse back together afterwards. He knew she was a Kitsune no true fox had four tails or could live through these kind of injures. He worked through the night tending to the various scorch marks that surrounded these wounds , it was tough work, she had been through quite a lot he thought. It was probably a priestess a very powerful one at that judging from the foxes current state. She tossed and turned through the night mumbling incoherently.

"Whatever happened to her must have scared her to death." he thought.

"May she have good luck and safe passage in the world of her dreams," He prayed.

Rain's dream

_In a tree by the brook  
There's a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder.  
There's a feeling I get  
When I look to the west,   
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen  
Rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who standing looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder, _

_Ooh, it really makes me wonder_.

It was dark , an eerie kind of darkness that shook at her entire being to her fiery core.

She panicked and set herself ablaze walking through the darkness clutching the hilt of her father's sword. She heard the bowstring pull , she heard it release and froze in shock. A neko blocked the arrow from reaching the foxes yelling something Rain was way to pissed to hear. Her stance was strange … for a cat …it was like shinabi ready and staff master mixed. The weird thing was that on her back was a longsowrd most demons of the cat clan used wasaki or assassin blades. The cat dressed in black and wore on her back a huge rising bird witch burn of fire. Two tails now that was rare that meant she had power or was of royal or noble blood. Her hair was black but striped of the purest silver , it hit Rain then that she was a shadow cat and she was crazy . Rain didn't even know her but could tell. She disappeared just as quickly as she appeared.

Kikyo's words haunted her over and over she heard them each time louder ,She was hit and her opponent laughed in her face. All Rain could do is run so she did trying to escape the pain when all of a sudden the geisha was in front of her arrow loaded and aimed at her face. Rain grabbed at her to stop her , some unknown force keeping her from doing so . The arrow was released.

_  
And it's whispered that soon, If we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn  
For those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter_.

Real World

She jerked up screaming mid afternoon. Changing into her much more powerful form she looked around relishing she was not in the woods , but in some … sniff … sniff … human's hut. She felt fully healed and refreshed all except for one lone scare on the inside of her shoulder from where Kikyo pumped her ruthless power into her. It would be a symbol of her undying hatred!

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, Don't be alarmed now,  
It's just a spring clean for the May queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by  
But in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on.   
And it makes me wonder.  
Your head is humming and it won't go   
In case you don't know,  
The piper's calling you to join him,   
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, _

_And did you know   
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind_.

"Can I help you?" a monk asked coming inside.

"Yes are you the one who helped me?"

"Oh you're the Kitsune… yes I did. How are your wounds?"

"Good. Thank you. I must be going now but I swear on my honor as a Gunji that I will repay your kindness somewhere down your family line." with that she turned away and walked out the door .

What sight to grace her eyes that graced her eyes was Yoko standing in all his glory on the limb of a strong tree a slight breeze in his hair , making a come over here jester with his finger. She ran to him morphing into fox form for greater speed , so did he running to her with equal longing in his eyes . They nuzzled and rubbed up agent each other severing the feel of being with each other .

"I've missed you lover." ,Rain confessed in a voice she used only with him.

"And I you my foxy lady." They stayed like that together in the summer sun. Rain glanced back at the monk who watched them under the roof of his house in silent thanks a wicked smile spreading across her lips as she took off running making Yoko give chase through the valley and woods laughing all the way.

_And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How ev'rything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all   
To be a rock and not to roll.  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven_.

That night anyone who was awake could swear by the moon and the stars in the ski that they saw them running together chasing the moonlight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain: Well that's done on to the next chapter.

Miroku: Can you repay me now?

Rain :uh what did you have in mind?

Miroku: You baring me a son.

Rain: I will not bare you children but I will give you a brownie gives Miroku and everyone else a brownie except Sesshoumaru she gives him a carrot

Sesshoumaru: throws carrot at her head Where is my brownie!

Rain: Sorry M'lord but Snow told me not to give you any sweets. If you want a brownie complain to her.

Sesshoumaru: Baka Onna give me a brownie Now!

Rain: meep! Yes Sesshoumaru-dono here ya go. hands him brownie

Sesshoumaru: Thank you kindly.


	6. Come on feel the nosie

Snow: It's about time!

Rain: Silence you will be happy I even wrote it!

Snow: here ya go throws rabid cat at her head

Rain: Owie my eyes! Damned nekos and there sharp claws!

Snow: Hey! Be nice damn it!

Miroku: Lades lades why must we bicker lets be friends.

Cegali: What Are You Smoking!

Snow: And Why Are You Not Sharing!

Jen: I'll be his friend .

Rain: Silence human back to your room with you!

Jen: Nobody loves me.

Cegali: Cause your short¼

Sesshoumaru: Lets just get started.

Zel: Rain doesn't own any anime characters or songs in this and hey I'm an angel I would know wouldn't I.

Chapter V Cum on feel the noize

It had been fifty years since Rain started living at the western estate she held a general's rank , had served in the second Panther war ,and had found an awesome sparing partner in Sesshoumaru's head guard the vampire Cegali But Rain hated being here pulling guard duty it was boring beyond all reason. She never liked these formal gatherings, Hell she didn't much like nobles, but alas she could just smell the stuffiness of this room. Oh how she longed for a stiff drink. That drink was so far away right now she was stuck with wine.

"This stuff has no kick how can Sesshoumaru like this crap." Rain complained.

"Well not everyone can be as back woods as you are Rai." Sosuke took another sip of wine.

"I am not back woods the eastern mountains are Not the sticks!"

"Rai I've been hunting with you! You rip out the liver of a deer ,blood and everything and tear into it teeth and claws. You can't tell me your not country."

"Don't you two have anything better to do then stand around like kitsunes in heat!" came the loud voice of the toad.

"Yeah beat you up later ." Smirked Rain as she walked away.

She ended up leaning agents a wall trying to stifle the urge to set something anything on fire . She had nearly fallen asleep when a neko strode over to her , she had seen this demon before it just didn't connect as to where .

"You're the kit who fought Kikyo ." she laughed

"And you are the neko that was in the area."

"Yeah I got caught in the cross fire. I am the one that yelled that I was going home. The name is Snow."

"Rain."

"So your Rain I hope our match is everything our lords think it will be." the neko smirked showing her fangs .

"You're my opponent? I hope you don't wear that to the ring." glancing at the neko's attire she didn't look like a warrior , she looked like a¼ a lady? Rain laughed as

She then went off to dance with a very handsome phoenix .

'Ha this is gonna be fun.' Rain thought she already couldn't wait to fight.

Cum on feel the noize

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild

Wild, wild, wild

Early in the morning

"Rain it has been said that even shadows bend to her will. "Sosuke informed

" I already know Sosuke-kun and I have to say me and White Storm can't wait!" She boasted rising her sword high in the air.

"Rain you know good and well you have a paranoia of the dark."

"Thank you for your thoughts Sosuke but let me worry about the fight else you'll make all that purple hair of yours fall out."

"Alright scene your so hard headed be safe ne."

"For you?¼Of course." She smiled heading out to the dojo.

-O-

'She's late . What could be taking her so long .'Rain growled waiting in silence the anticipation slowly but surely getting to her.

Finally the neko appeared twirling a long staff that looked to be taller the Rain wearing the same cocky smirk her opponent wore. Whoha! What fun it all would be!

So you think I got an evil mind, I'll tell you honey

I don't know why

I don't know why

So you think my singing's out of time, it makes me money

I don't know why

I don't know why

Anymore

Oh no

"Well fox shall we started ?" The cat slipped into a sparing stance.

"Ready when you are." Rain followed

Rain charged for her raising her to the side for a horizontal strike but failing to execute when Snow grabbed her sword arm at the right moment and knocking Rain to the ground with her staff. Rain snarled and attacked again this time over head only to have the cat roll away and smack her staff across her back.

"I have had enough it's time to get serous !" Rain growled throwing her sword to the wall right behind Snows head. She spit and flipped to were her feet hit the wall , she bounced off of it and shot towards the cat. Snow laughed and jumped over the attack , stabbing Rain in the back causing her to crumble to the floor. Rain jumped up and backwards. In anger at the laughter.

She figured it out that cat was a telepath .This in mind she closed her eyes letting an orange light surround her. Her mind cleared and her senses all heightened she didn't have an edge but the playing filled was equal. Rain waited quietly watching the neko's eyes widen in shock. The demons circled the dojo in a stare off .

So cum on feel the noize

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild

Wild, wild, wild

Cum on feel the noize

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild

And drunk!

-O- in the stands

"Cegali bet ya 20 bucks Rain wins ." Sosuke smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" asked the vampire.

"Does it sound like a challenge?"

" Fine then why don't we double it Rain is to impulsive."

-O-Back to fight

So you say I've got a funny face, I got no worries

And I don't know why

I don't know why

Lord I've got to say it's no disgrace, I'm in no hurry

And I don't know why

I don't know why

Anymore

Oh no

The standoff ended when Rain jumped at the cat with a growl grabbing her shoulders flipping over her and grabbing her sword which pulsed in her hand for battle. She latter combined her sword with fire landing a ten hit sword attack on the neko who finally pushed the fox away slapping the fire out of her jaw with the staff. Snow charged her staff held high in the air ,Rain simply caught the overgrown twig and kicked the cat in the stomach. Given the cats momentary weakness Rain jumped up sending fire balls to her as she ascended.

"Shit my tails! I can't believe you scorched my tails! What's wrong with you? What kind of a person burns someone else tail !" Screamed the cat as she tended to the blackened limb (s). Rain could see it now she pissed her off oh man that was bad. Rain never got along with angry cats. Damned sharp neko claws! Slowly the shadows grew and soon Rain was thrown into a world of darkness.

So cum on feel the noize

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild

Wild, wild, wild

Cum on feel the noize

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild

'Oh shit.' Rain couldn't see anything and began to panic like a fox in a cage she got all twitchy. Every time she tried to light a flame the cat put it out some how Rain had no clue how. Rain having no alternative plain waited in the darkness ¼ Finally after loosening her patients with the cat she light her body on fire , hearing the cats footsteps she sent a bearish of flames knocking her to the wall. She got back up ¼

Well you think we have a lazy time, you should know better

I don't know why

I don't know why

So you say I got a dirty mind, I'm a mean go getter

I don't know why

I don't know why

Anymore

Oh no

Rain couldn't use her powers and would use her own strength or would go down like a wolf .She would fight till she was ether dead which would be agents the rules. Or KO. . Rain couldn't stand the thought and didn't want to even dream about loosening ¼ again.

So cum on feel the noize

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild

Wild, wild, wild

Cum on feel the noize

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild

Rain clinched her fist around her weapon ready for the next assault.

Footsteps¼

Running¼

The clang of sword and staff¼

Smell of blood¼

Light¼Darkness¼

-O- Three days later

Rain woke up in her room Sosuke sleeping in the chair beside her. Getting up she smiled brushing the bangs out of his eyes she kissed his lips gently.

"I will miss you." she whispered picking up her duffle bag and leaving the western lands Kashmir quickly in tow.

Snow: That was long.

Rain: Yep! Miroku you idiot stop that!

Miroku: That's not what you said last night.

Rain: blush uh wait in my office.

Snow: OK I'll be going now then.

Rain: Here have a cookie.

Snow: Your not gonna throw it at me.

Rain: No. Here gives everybody a cookie except Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: I never get sweets anymore

Rain: Sorry boss but Lady Snow said none for you.

Snow: stop complaining and you get sweets when we go home or when Rain's out of her office.

Rain: Hey you! Yeah you the one who is reading this read Snow's Life of a princess it Rocks!


	7. She's not there

Rain: Hiya! This is chapter seven.

Snow: They got that Rai just get on with it.

Rain: Anyways this chapter is all about Sosuke warning he is OOC if your dumb and hadn't fingered that out yet.

Cegali: Rain is to lazy to own anything except you souls. Just kidding seriously she has nothing to her name.

Chapter VII She's Not There

He woke up with in a jerk hearing the rooms large door squeak close. Looking to his right he found Rain's bed was empty ,in fact the whole room was empty all of Rain's things were gone. On the night stand was a note.

Sosuke,

If I stayed here with you , things just wouldn't work out right. I have got to ramble.

We both knew this was coming don't make it any worse then

it has to be. Don't bother trying to find me. It will only complicate this. -Rain

Crumpling the paper he dashed out the door just in time to watch her go his lovely foxy angel walk away. He ran to her but found she kept walking her head bent down as if she was trying to sneak away.

"Rain, He screamed his voice nearly cracking ,I love you!"

He watched her not make a sound bow her head further and walk away. What he didn't know about was the single tear that defied Rain's wishes and ran for the sea anyway.

No one told me about her  
The way she lied  
Well, no one told me about her  
How many people cried

He had been used and he knew it! She , that mesunokitsune(Ouch that's harsh I'm not that bad am I ) had wanted nothing more then a good roll in the hay! He thought. But he didn't know what he was talking about. On his fifth jug of bourbon he decided to go get her. It was a long trek he when thorough town after town asking the villagers about her description. She didn't seem to have even been born in the first place.

Well, it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know, why should I care  
Please don't bother trying to find her  
She's not there...oh oh oh

He even asked Lord Sesshoumaru where she could be. He told him nothing. Sosuke remembered the talk clear as day.

"Lord Sesshoumaru please You read the letter you must tell me where she can be found!" he begged.

Sesshoumaru looked annoyed no scratch that it was more like pissed , like the thunder demon had just spit in his face.

"First of all Sosuke If Rain does not want to be found then I will respect her wishes and leave her be. I'd advise you to do the same and seconded of all Who are you to tell me what I must do? I will tell you not to forget your place again."

"Yes sir. I meant no disrespect."

"Leave!"

"Yes sir" He replied obeying the lords order.

Alas he didn't heed his warning therefore set off once again to find her.

Nobody told me about her  
What could I do  
Well, nobody told me about her  
Though they all knew

The wolves in the north-eastern mountains told him they hadn't seen her in over a century , the fox clan , the Gunji he believed they where just lead him back to the mountains. That bar she worked in. where was it? It was gone said to have been swept up by the devil in a pillar of flames. Baka ningens! How could they be so foolish? A wind demon named Jin laughed at him for his actions and told him to give up.

"Boyo it be foolish to chase a woman who don't want to be caught you never find 'er just give up!" the redheaded cutie chuckled.

"How do you know." Sosuke asked.

"I have uh known her." Jin tried to find the words.

"She got you too hn?" "Slut. "(hey that's not nice!) he mumbled under his breath. He soon found Jin holding him up by his shirt an angry look on his face.

"Understand this boyo if you ever hear you insulted Rain again they wont be able to find the dust from your remains." He told him and threw him down.

Well, it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know, why should I care  
Please don't bother trying to find her  
She's not there...

So when continued his search finding nothing but a few jugs of whiskey in each place. He just wanted to talk with her he just wanted to know why she had played with his heart. Made him burn and sweat. How could anyone be that uncaring he would think late at night. When he was alone in the full moons glare he would swear he felt her heat hear her howl. Was he going crazy? A few days later he finally gave up. He must have asked every soul in this thrice damned village… She was not there….

Well, let me tell you about the way she looked  
The way she acted, the color of her hair  
Her voice is soft and cool  
Her eyes are clear and bright  
But she's not there...

He hung around a well for the rest of the his stay in the village watching humans go about there lives. How boring. But he would everyday there with a bottle downing away his stupidity. (I'm sorry I love Sosuke- kun but I had to make him temporally baka-ish for the story to work) He would always pass out there. In front of the villagers and God to see.

"M'lord get up! Stop lazin' about when there is work to be done." a blue haired dog demon commanded him.

"Woman! Shut up I'm not in the mood!" He yelled back.

"I am Kaname and you will address me as such! Get up and bath you smell like you swam in sake! And then you will learn that in this town you earn your keep!" She barked out at him .

"Fine then lead me to the hot springs."

He ended up staying there finding he liked being bossed around like that! He found it sexy. I donno she is kinda bossy.) He protected her and the town with his very life. With her he found it in his power to forget Rain and in his heart to forgive her. He had found his life mate what else would he ever need.

Rain: Now I feel shity

Snow: You should this sucked.

Rain: I know man this bytes.


	8. The Conqueor

Snow: Hey Rain wake up your back!

Rain: Leave me be…

Snow: Throws cat at her head ok I will.

Rain: Owie! Ok ok I'm up I'm up

Cegali: You can't win anything can you ya big looser.

Jen: Ha ha I'm not the only one who thinks so.

Rain: You shut it shut it now.

Zel: Maybe if you were nicer to her she wouldn't insult you.

Rain: I don't have to be nice to humans!

Sesshoumaru: Are we gonna get started anytime soon.

Snow: Yes we will eventually.

Sesshoumaru: then lets do it now.

Rain: I forgot to give every body a cookie last time here. cookie

Jin: Rain don't own nothing but if she did I would probably be chained to her bed.

Chapter VIII The Conqueror

He climbs inside the looking glass  
And points at anything he hates  
He calls to you "Hey look out son  
That's a gun they're pointing at your pretty face"

Sesshoumaru was bleeding. Rain could smell it now as she ran as fast as she could fly, she would never forgive herself if the lord had died. So with every alarm blaring in her mind she ran, Shin, Gosan and her first mate (she's the captain of a ship now you bakas) Mattra tagging along. (that's right leavening your underlings in the dust runs in the family) It was a bloody spectacle to say the least. Her very own uncle lay there nearly dead huge craters in his legs, two humans lay in each others arms the man covering the woman a hole in his back. She could smell it he was dead and so was she. Rain felt an overwhelming sadness for the two, they had died a lovers death. Scanning this wasted land she saw two mekos firing away at everything that moved. Rain recognized one it was that bitch Kikyo the other she had no clue. There was a neko attacking blindly at a dark haired half-breed she wasn't fairing well, there was Sesshoumaru's idiot brother hacking and slashing like a beast. There was Sosuke and Cegali at the lord's side using all there power to stand with him. Then she noticed one of the tentacles reach for a young kit… his defense was useless ageist the mass of flying tentacles he was hurt. One of the attacker's limbs shout for Sesshoumaru , Cegali jumped in front of him taking the full force of the blow as it ripped through her stomach and back then again as her ripped it back.

And the heads they are a rolling  
Cause the conqueror is on his way  
And the justice day is coming  
For the conqueror is on his way

He came again and Rain had seen enough she leapt in and pushed her out of the way taking the vamps assault for her.

"Your late!" Cegali spat.

"Better here then not." Rain smirked.

"Glad you're here Rai now give us a hand!" Sosuke laughed slashing at one of the arms? (can it be called that?)

Rain got to it almost instantly building a earth wall to defend the foursome and sending wave after wave of fire at the son of a bitch who attack her buddies.

"Oh I knew I smelt the putrid stench of a Gunji. Tell me did your father weep and moan like a woman when I killed his mate and clan?" The man laughed.

Rain had been spit at in the face how dare he… Rain felt the rage of three-hundred and seventy-five years build inside her, in short she was pissed.

Five hundred little women are calling  
At their hero's door  
Yes, their hero is working overtime  
He's squirming on an empty floor

The others could feel her anger coming of her as she lost all train of thought and gave up her control. They watched as her deep green eyes seeped red she snarled and bared her fangs at him. She said nothing she just walked up to him, she didn't even transform she simply drew White Storm and charged. Her Father's sword seemed to lighten by the action as if Kitcho had always been waiting for this.

"Notameni touhou buzoku!"She screamed at the top of her lugs rising the weapon.(1)As she cut through all things blocking her way she could feel her father's spirit with her in the heat of battle helping her through all of Baboon man's bullshit! Finally she reached the asshole surprising mutt boy who was still dealing with the tentacles he stared in awe and pure utter shock .

"I hope I never have to fight her." He muttered.

"Inuyasha on his back that is where the shards are." Rain heard the meko say. There she developed a plan.

"Hey you brother of Sesshoumaru and wenches get with the others and get at his back send Cegali and Mattra to me we will keep him busy!" She shouted hacking of an arm.

And the heads they are a rolling  
Cause the conqueror is on his way  
And the justice day is coming  
For the conqueror is on his way

The three went to work cutting and slashing at anything near them , covering each other each of them sending attacks to him until he brought out a straight sword with a wolf head at the top , a golden hand guard and a flame like design running up the blade. Rain saw it first she could feel White Storm's reaction it truly did not want to be used against Black Lighting. She sheathed it.

'Father mother I will fight him with my very last breath if I must.' she thought unsheathing her two kodochi. He was so fucking dead That sword was her mother's it was said to bring the wielder great unholy power… this was going to be harder now. She rushed in with Cegali sending fire and electricity his way as they ran.

"Kiten Kenbu!" "Garyuu!" The girls yelled giving it everything they had.(2)

He's bought the castle on the hill  
He's bought it just to knock it down  
The local power shout him down  
They say he's just an empty-headed clown

Suddenly her uncle Koga got up and upon seeing Naraku's weapon whent nutso and attacked in a blind rage. Not even noticing his niece he clawed at the beast. Needless to say Naraku just knocked him down again. Alas you can't keep a wolf down for long Koga got up again.

"Rain When did you get here!" He asked in surprise

"Oh When you decided to take a nap!"

"Still as rebellious as ever huh?" he smiled hey he missed the brat.

"Every chance I get!" Rain smarted off.

"Hey you guys I'd hate to break up this little reunion but we got a fight here!"

"Right!" the replied in unison getting back to the matter at hand.

And the heads they are a rolling  
Cause the conqueror is on his way  
And the justice day is coming  
For the conqueror is on his way

As if lead by some unseen force Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokjin (hey you Snow That's not right is it?) And Transformed. That was the first time Rain had ever seen his full dog form and she , if she were anyone else would have pissed her pants. Yes Sesshoumaru could be scarier. Inuyasha grabbed one of the wenches and took her a safe distance away from the great lord's poison soon after rejoining the battle. All the remaining warriors chose to stay and fight ignoring the potential of the poison causing there own death.

He's busy building monuments  
To hide inside his empty grave  
You there, can you find some souls?  
He's looking for some people to save

"Ah Koga… The man who sent all the ookami to hell! Tell me do all wolf females scream as loud as your young sister did the night I killed her?"(3)

"Bastert! Merasake was my sister." he cried out in anger leaping to the attack. I don't think I need to say but he was easily over powered and slammed to the ground. Rain was lost swimming in the deep recesses of her own anger induced mind. Her already crimson eyes pulsed and her body morphed into the beast she had thought she locked away years ago. It was smaller then Sesshoumaru but less elegant by far she appeared to be completely of fire and in the shape of a wolf, it howled loudly in this half mooned night. She reared her head and charged once more setting everything in her path to blaze. It was almost horrific how she tore into Naraku with everything she had as his blood splattering all about in the darkness, all that could be heard was the roar of the flame and the slow , cold cracking of Naraku's bones as they where crushed by a Super canine team. Slowly he was brought down… after all that.

And the heads they are a rolling  
Cause the conqueror is on his way  
And the justice day is coming  
For the conqueror is on his way

Rain reverted back to normal form as did the mighty dog man. She was tired too tired too sleepy…

"Rain are you ok?" "Your bleeding." Cegali piped up.

"Yeah I'll be okay… I must have got hit in the head." she admitted feeling the blood that gathered and rolled down from her head to her jaw.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled remembering her uncles shards her now in the mutts palm.

"Hand over Koga's shards NOW!"

"NO."

"Oh I think you'll hand them over…" Rain cracked her knuckles with a smirk.

"What are ya gonna do bleed all over me?" His answer came in the form of the foxes wolf smashing into his jaw…

"Give them to me you stupid mutt! "Rain snarled punching his gut.

"I think I wont."

"I would say you stink but that would be an insult to all canines so I'll just beat em' outta ya!" as Inuyasha crumbled to the forest floor she kicked him in the face making him meep in pain.

"Over my dead decaying corpse!" Inu yelled trying to fight back.

"I'll arrange that free of charge!" She grabbed his fist and twisted it to the right smiling evilly as it snap, cracled and popped .

Sosuke and Cegali burst into fits of laughter how can this fool be Sesshoumaru's kin? The live meko stared in pure shock and horror at it all. No that's what you want me to say but truth be told there was evidence of laughter in her eyes. Sesshoumaru… Was that a smile that graced his perfect face. Finally the dog got some sense and handed the three over no complaints…Yeah right!…. Rain staggered over to Koga and placed them in his legs happy she could help she dragged him up.

"Thanks Crap kid!"

"No prob Crap geezer!"

"Come on Cap lets go! Shin yelled taking off into the distance.

"Farewell my friends!" she smirked shook Sesshoumaru's hand after watching him resurrect the couple who had died earlier on and took off.

"Oh Sosuke congrates on your mate I bet she's one classy lady!"

"Thanks Rai" He called back waving into the distance.

And the words of love are killing him  
And the conqueror is on his way   
And the words of love were lying on an empty floor  
Just in the place where the conqueror lay

An unknown spirit struggled to remain in the vast unforgiving plane sneering at every living thing in his line of sight… They would all get there's every single one of em' even if it took him two hundred years…

Rain: Alright here are some meanings….(1) For the reasons of my clan

(2) Aoshi uses it 'Dance of the Weeling Sword & Dragon Fang

(3) Wolves.

Snow: I can't believe you killed off Miroku… humph and I wasn't there for any of this!

Rain: I brought em' back and Well you were out gallivanting around Ireland.

Cegali: Yeah you weren't here! Why weren't you here?

Rain: Uh Snow I think your in trouble…

Zel: Lets just hope she don't go get her shoe out on us…

Rain: Throws out cookies Oh crap she's taking the shoe off!

Snow: Run for the hills!

Zel: Every man for him self!

Krad: But your all girls?


	9. Nobodies fault but mine

Rain: Hey man it's raining cats and dogs!

Snow & Sesshoumaru: Kitsune That was not funny!

Rain: I thought it was…

Cegali: I think your funny looking but I don't laugh.

Rain: That wasn't nice.

Cegali: I'm not paid to be nice.

Sesshoumaru: When have you been paid?

Cegali: See my point? Less reason to be nice.

Snow: Hey you have two not one but two very attractive men at your beck and call. That is payment in itself!

Duo: She is right …

Orphen: Yeah she does have a point I guess.

Cegali: Who's side are you two on!

Krad: As much as I'd love to sit and watch this little lovers spat I would like to get started more…

Rain: Yeah yeah man you angels complain a lot for cripes sake! Snow go on.

Snow: I don't wanna!

Rain: Then make Dark do it…

Zel: Dark! Where?

Dark: Rain doesn't own anything and if she did God help you Kurama!

Chapter VIII Nobodies Fault but mine

Rain stared out into the massive deep blue , finding a simple pleasure in the smell of salt on the wind and the gentle breeze that never failed to embrace her. The sea was a slow and steady lover. Rain just couldn't say no.

"Cap there's a ship!" Gosan called out from the crows nest.

"From where does it hale?"

"Looks like a British vessel."

A wicked grin crept to Rain's lips as she yelled the order to raise the flag. This would be fun… a demon who hangs around with humans? How interesting.

Oh, nobody's fault but mine  
Nobody's fault but mine, yeah  
Trying to save my soul in line  
Oh, it's nobody's fault but mine

"I can already smell the human's fear…" Mattra smirked

" Yes this is gonna be fun!" Shin replied unsheathing his sword.

The pirates boarded the ship quietly surrounding the gathered mass of humans with deadly speed.

"Alright you dogs listen up!" Rain yelled "I am the pirate Captain Rain Gunji and this… Well this is what most would call a robbery. Open your purses and kindly hand over any of your valuables. If you do not corporate I swear you'll end up at the bottom of Davie Jones locker!"

"M'lady you have no right to do this to us! We have done nothing to you!" a bearded man dared to raise his voice to her.

'This guy has got to be the biggest idiot ever!' Rain thought with a smirk.

"I'm a pirate! You dumb-ass!" She smirked and flung a fireball to the foolish mortal.

"Anyone else want to be a hero?" Rain asked as the man burned to death. There was a general hush that washed over the ship once they realized. This woman means business! Rain could smell the fear when the humans looked her in the eyes, Rain had become a living legend in the past two centuries a sort of Boogie-man-er-woman and found she loved it.

Devil he told me to roll  
The devil he told me to roll  
How to roll the line tonight  
Nobody's fault but mine

"Alright boys lets get to work!" she barked walking down stairs to the last door on the right. She jiggled the doorknob. It was locked ha ha now that's a good one! Like any lock could stand agents a kitsune. She melted it and silently snuck in.

" Well smack my face and call me Genta! I do believe it's Snow." Rain smarted off.

"Who are you!" some random voice called out

"Whoa?" Rain meeped kind of freaked out and definitely confused, there was no where for the voice to come from seeing as the only other occupant in the room was the neko and well she was asleep.

"Down here demon!" came the voice

Rain looked around still looking for it kind of lost.

"The sake bottle!" whent the voice again this time aggravated.

"Whoa! You're a talking' sake bottle!" Rain marveled and poked at it.

"I've noticed." it snapped.

"Well if you'll excuse me." she said starting to carefully rummage through the cat's belongings. She was a pack rat.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Sake bottle nearly yelled.

"I'm a pirate! What do you think I'm doing?"

"What if I decide to wake her up?"

"Oh no you don't!" Rain grabbed the old bottle.

"What are ya gonna do? Kill me? Too late for that bub."

"Why you disrespectful little!" Rain clanged it in her fist making fire heat it up.

"Ouch ok ok I wont tell!" It piped in pain.

"Good now that we understand each other, If I hear you threw a rat on me I'll come find you and I promise it will hurt!" she threatened pocketing a comb and walking out .

"Man that one is scary!" Mr. Sake whined.

When Rain was done pillaging the other rooms she returned to the surface her men lugging large chest, sakes of jewels, statues, paintings, expensive jackets, and lots of barrels of rum, even the rings out of lady's ears. They took everything worth anything not taking any lip from protesters , smacking them around when they opened there yaps. The captain of the vessel ran at Rain with a small dagger, Rain laughed, evaded it and smacked it out of his hand.

"Now Now we wouldn't want to paint this little boat red would we?" Rain laughed at the man, stealing the huge black hat with red and white feathers he wore.

"I'll be taking this." She told him putting it on and leaping to the Ocean Rose which was what she named her ship.

Later when her crew finished loading the booty (Ha Ha pirates!) They set off and set sail for a missed shore of Japan.

Somebody show me the gun  
Somebody show me the ding dong ding dong  
I will get down rolling tonight  
Oh, it's nobody's fault but mine

"Mattra assemble the men. I… have an announcement." She ordered sadly.

"Uh ok Cap … I'll go get em'." He replied wandering what the hell was wrong.

Rain now stood in front of all of them, all sixteen cut throat pirates in her crew. All of them were demons , all of them her close friends, the bound she built with them was now two hundred years old and strong like family… She would miss them all.

"My friends I have grown tired of this life. I have no desire to live out the rest of my days and die being a pirate, and wish to retire. So I'm going back to the west lands back home, perhaps I'll start a bar or continue being a solder I don't know. But what I do know is I'm too damn bored to hang out here!" Rain told them in angst. With that she got her duffle bag and all the treasure that was hers and put them on a mound of earth she had ready. Before she left she stopped by her first mate and the other more important crew members.

"You guys take care of this old girl for me. I'll want 'er back one day, and take care of each other. See ya around one day!" with that she was gone…

That monkey on my back  
The m-m-m-m-monkey on my back, back, back   
Gonna change my ways tonight  
Nobody's fault but mine

"Hello Rain… your rooms all there for ya." Jakken mumbled angrily.

"Thank you toad." hot damn she missed this place, everything about this place. She even missed him. (It's sad I know) Wait! Rewind! Her room… that meant her bed! A comfortable mattress and cleanness oh this was so great! She took off running right past Cegali, Sosuke and his new mate in a blur without so much as a hello to her room and pounced on the large queen sized bed. It felt so good to have it back! Her back would love her again!

To bad Yoko wasn't here to share it…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain: I'm riding the storm out!

Snow: So am I …

Zel: Yep living near Houston sucks sometimes.

Krad: I will keep you safe!

Zel: Remember folks have your pets spade and neutered!

Snow and Sesshoumaru: Shut up!

Rain: Clam down and eat a brownie! You know the routine

Cegali: Why do I hang around these people?

Rain: You love us!

Cegali: Yeah keep telling yourself that shortie!


	10. The Ocean

Rain: Hiya folks! It's chapter 10!

Snow: finally on with the double digits.

Zel: I can't believe she killed off Naraku!

Cegali: I can't believe your still whining about it!

Rain: I can't believe it's not butter!

Sesshoumaru: …

Snow: Dude that's not funny.

Cegali: I agree…

Rain: Oh boy… what a tough crowd! Duo go ahead.

Duo: Rain don't own anything and I outta know I'm the god of death!

Dark: We've done four already, but now we're steady then they whent one, two, three, four.

Chapter X The Ocean

Rain woke up hungry. Wait I'm sorry did I say hungry? I meant starving! Inhaling the first breath of this new day she noticed it. The smell of food, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, flapjacks, English muffin, ham, tomato, and … coffee. Now that's a breakfast! Rain ran down the hall, having fallen asleep in her clothes. Sliding down the railing on the stairs she got all sorts of looks from the servants as she jumped of the railing. She jumped over one of Sesshoumaru's large chairs, flipped, landed on her feet, jumped over Rin and her mate with a smile, sung on a rather expensive looking chandelier, flipping once again and landing directly in front of a very disgruntled Cegali.

" Hello Rai." she said though gritted teeth.

"Hiya Vamp!" Rain grinned goofily. The Vampire was taller then Rain by at least two inches and loved to rub it in, she always had her long dark hair in a very thick braid which on more then one time she used to whack the poor fox in the head with. Her eyes were blood red and the pupil was charcoal in the pit, when fighting or not on duty her fangs showed clearly in her smile… She was old… really really old! The mark on her face which ran down the left side of her face was a display of her power and believe me she had a lot.( Think Zel from FF 8)

"Go get your breakfast Rai then We'll have that spar you owe me and I'm not taking any Rain checks this time." ( Get It Rain check! Ah never mind )

"Alrighty then see ya in the dojo!"

-o-

"Hey Sosuke!" Rain greeted placing her tray across him.

" Hey Rai! Oh this is Kaname my mate, Kaname this is Rain, an old friend." he motioned to the two.

'Old Friend?' Rain shook from her mind shaking her hand. She was strong, from the force in her grip on the fox's hand, she was average height and had eyes that oddly enough matched the shade of blue in her hair. The smirk she wore rivaled Rain's and the look in her eyes was intense but lacked the fire in the retired pirates.

" Sosuke was quite fond of you I hear." She said

"I'm sure he was." Rain's fox like smile returned.

Rain liked this dog demon, she had spunk, but could she fight? Only time would tell.

_Singing in the sunshine, laughing in the rain  
Hitting on the moonshine, rocking in the grain  
Ain't no time to pack my bag, my foots outside the door  
Got a date, I can't be late, for the high hopes hailla ball._

"Well Vamp let's get started!" Rain yelled still smiling like a fool.

"As you wish!" She yelled back running to the fox with a mean right hook.

As our hero blocked it she was pushed back. The vampire jumped back and came again this time launching several punches to her kit friend. Rain blocked with her arms and fist, when the opportunity arose she finally rammed her knee into Cegali's gut.

"You've been training." the vamp smirked.

"Well you know being the most feared being on the high seas has it's perks!" Rain smiled in her usual goofy fashion.

"Well then Captain Rain try this on for size!" the anent one yelled grabbing the kitsune's arm digging her nails deep into her skin, ignoring the blood that ran so quickly to the wooden floor and electrifying the poor girl's entire body. Cegali laughed seeing her shake and smoke rise off the fox.

"I think we're done here!" Cegali smirked drinking the blood off her hand.

"DUDE THAT'S SICK!" Rain freaked out.

"Waste not want not." was the vampire's only reply.

"Whatever… I gotta go." She smiled watching a tall, very handsome braided man walk in behind her.

_'got a hell hound on my t(r)ail'  
'cause it's hell I'm headed for'  
(No one really knows which one it is)  
Uh-huh! oh oh yeah!_

As the sun crept high Rain made her way to the part of the western estate that was nearest her heart, the gardens. She found no other place she'd rather be. It was a gentle kind of glory like when a rose reaches full bloom. It was filled with all sort of flower, vine and bush, but what captivated Rain's attention so completely was the sweet sweet smell of a memory that made her nose a slave. She pulled a flask she kept full of bourbon out of her boot and sat down against a tree. She fell asleep enveloped in the memory of a fox's strong arms.

"There's a kitsune at the gates!" She heard from a distance.

'Kitsune?' 'Youko!' 'No that smell it's a red.' she jumped up and ran towards the gate.

"Rain this Kitsune wanted to speak with you." the guard man Toro said

She turned to him he was short for a male kitsune, he wore his long red hair up high like her uncle and stood like a swordsman. Rain had trouble adjusting under his wrath-like gaze.

"I am Rain. How may I help you?"

"Rain-dono I was on a mission when I discovered this kit starving and frightened. He wanted to be taken to Lord Sesshoumaru's castle, he said that there was a Gunji who worked here who could help him."

'Dono? That is my father.' she thought looking at the child sleeping in his arms. He was in that battle with Naraku, He had been through a lot. Hell anyone with eyes could tell by the way he shook and mumbled in his sleep.

"Ok I'll take care of him." Rain declared taking the chibi kitsune in her arms.

"Thank you. He's a good kid."

Rain looked up to the ski. It was getting late…

"M'lord you may stay here tonight if you wish."

"No I must be going now."

"Well suit yourself then." she answered

_Singing to an ocean, I can hear the ocean's roar  
Play for free, play for me and play a whole lot more, more! _

_Singing 'bout good things and the sun that lights the day  
I used to sing on the mountains, then the ocean lost it's way.  
I've been there _

"Lets get you to a warm bed Little bit." she whispered taking him up to her bed and tucking him in.

"Sleep tight little one." she said exiting her room.

-o-

"Lord Sesshoumaru may I speak with you?" she asked knocking on the door.

"Come in." was all she heard from the other side.

The lord had his legs propped up on his desk , he was reading a book and had a glass of red wine on the table. Rain sniffed the air, It was the good stuff! (there you go you crazy Fluffy-man fan girls!)

"Sesshoumaru-dono in my room there is a small fox child who needs my help… When Naraku attacked my people it crippled us, left us half the population we once had. This kit has no one anymore." she reasoned calmly.

(Zel: Please can she keep em' please ?)

"I will allow him to stay as long as you do, but are you sure that you are not the one who needs him?" Sesshoumaru said giving a sly knowing smile when her look of confusion told the world she had no clue what he meant.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed and took her leave.

"Hey Rai!" Cegali hollered through the hall.

"Hiya What are ya up to?"

"Heading out to feed."

"Hn well have fun." she laughed walking to her room.

"Sleep well little bit." she sighed opening a chest at the foot of her bed , grabbing a thick blanket , and curling up into the chair by her bed. She soon sailed away on a sea of dreams.

_Oh oh yeah!  
Oh, yeah!  
na na na..., La la la...  
Sitting round singing songs til the night turns into day  
Used to sing on the mountains but the mountains washed away  
_

"Lady are you the kitsune who works for Lord Fluffy?" is what woke Rain up.

"Huh oh Hey little bit!" 'Lord Fluffy?'

"Well are you?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes I am Rain of the Gunji." his eyes lit up and he grinned.

"You're the daughter of the clan leader!" he spat out in excitement.

"That I am." She chuckled at him, " Hey kid how about we go get some chow?"

"Yeah!" he replied happily.

"Alright then lets go." she laughed motioning to the door, surprised when he jumped on her shoulder.

"Two orders of Kitsune Udon please." Rain told the cook.

"Of course Rain. Hey whose the kid?"

"My buddy." she declared grabbing the two bowls.

"Whatever ." she heard him say while finding a table.

"So kit what's your name?" Rain asked

"Shipphou."

"Hn… Why were you out in the forest alone weren't you traveling with Mutt face and his wench?"

"I was but when Kagome got mad at Inuyasha, most likely for seeing that clay-pot Kikyo again she hugged me good-bye and left. She… was crying. Anyways after that Kikyo joined the group and Miroku and Sango got fed up with Inuyasha's stupidity and left. It only took her a couple of days, I woke up in the middle of the night to screaming, I ran out of the hut and I saw it that witch had him pinned to a tree with his own sword! She was smiling like she was enjoying his screams and pain. He noticed me and yelled for me to run and not look back. So I did… I've been looking for the Gunji ever since." He cried as Rain finding no other course of action whent to his side of the table and hugged him tight trying to help him fight back the tears.

"Tell me Shipphou when Miroku and Sango left why didn't you go with them?" Rain asked brushing the hair from his eyes.

"I promised Kagome I'd take care of him." his eyes watered again

Rain smiled this kid was something else. Right now Rain was just proud she knew him.

"Well Kit if you like you may stay with me." Rain said wiping away a stray tear.

"Really can I!" He asked as his face lit up.

"You can do whatever you like."

"Awesome!"

-O-

"Lord Sesshoumaru I ask your permeation to build a bar near the beach about twelve miles away from the palace and thirteen miles from the shore." Rain asked.

There was no answer…

"I swear to abide by your law and be there fighting at your side when it is needed." She nearly begged

"Fine go ahead." He finally spoke.

"Alright Shipphou lets go! Thank you Sesshoumaru-dono."

-O-

A few months passed and Rain moved into what she dubbed the Fox and Wolf (1). It was furnished almost entirely with stolen goods, the same stolen goods she 'acquired' in her glory days as a pirate! It had rooms on top she could rent out or whatever she felt like doing at the time. Also she had an office with a large personal bathroom inside this room had meany mysterys.(2) In the back was a storage with a still. (that's right Rain is a moonshiner!)In the bar area there was a pool room and several tables. This place was a dream come true! With time Shipphou came to know of Rain as a mother figure Mama was one word Rain would most likely never get used to, she was still young herself!(3)

-O-

Three months after the Bar opens …

"You thought you could leave with out saying good-bye and get away with it !" some random voice yelled at the fox.

"What'd I do! Oh Hello Snow!" A very startled Rain blurted out.

Before the end of the day Snow had somehow became The Fox and Wolf's first employee Bar wench cough) Rain didn't think Sesshoumaru would let his new mate work in some bar but to the kitsunes surprise by the next evening it came to be, and Rain had no idea as to how 'honestly'.

"Well Rain I'm here to work!" Snow came in yelling.

"So the fight whent well I take it." Rain smiled in her wolfish way.

"Yeah well you know…"

(1) subject to change

(2) Keep it in mind

(3) Ah foreshadow ya gotta love it

Rain: Well it's on to chapter 11!

Snow: Get to work on it ya lazy kitsune!

Rain: I am typing as fast as I possibly can.

Snow: Good!

Ed: Dude why are you still neglecting me!

Rain: Because your mother has not even be born yet!

Cegali: And there is a you most be this tall to enter sign posted on the fic!

Snow: She got him started again…

Rain: cuts every one cake You know the drill.


	11. Imergrant Song

Rain: I'm Back!

Kaden: My GOD NO!

Rain: Ah come on you know I'm not that bad.

Cegali: Yeah keep telling yourself that shortie!

Rain: WHO YOU CALLING TO SHOURT TO ENTER THIS FIC! I'LL HACK YOUR LEGS OFF WITH A WOODEN SPOON! Ed sick er'!

Ed attacks Cegali

Snow: Uh was that really necessary?

Rain: No but it was fun to watch.

Cegali: Why you little¼

Cegali: prepares to beat the wolf out of Rain, she runs off , Kaden chases after her.

Rain: AHHHH! Don't hurt me!

Snow: Uh I guess since Rain has now been tied up and gagged with InuYasha's socks we can start with out her.

Zel: Dark's busy! You do it Snow!

Snow: Alright then¼ Rain doesn't own anything, except your lunch money HAND IT OVER! Nawh I'm just kidding she doesn't have one red scent to her name .

Chapter XI Part I

Immigrant Song

"Good morning Sesshoumaru. Will you be having the usual?" Rain smiled and poured coffee for them. Every morning Sesshoumaru waltzed in with his happy self ordered the same thing, which was a Spanish omelet, fried potatoes, flapjacks and straight , strong, black coffee and demanded Rain have three newspapers ready and waiting for him they were: The Demon World Gazette , New York Times, and The Wall Street Journal. Rain really wished Snow would take care of all that but the neko was just down right scary in the morning¼. It was easier and less painful to just let her sleep.

"Good morning yourself and see how you like it!" He barked at her, sipping the black nectar.

"I'll take that as a Good morning Rain that will be great thanks." She grumbled at his rudeness soon escalating in a full on rant that no one listened to.

About a half hour of silence filled the room that is until a loud crash was heard then the pounding of feet and the slamming of a door. Shipphou was laughing this couldn't be good¼ not for Rain.

"WHY YOU LITTLE CHILD OF SATAN COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" came the earsplitting scream of a neko.

"HA HA you have to catch me first!" was the youngling's taunt.

'There they go again¼' Rain knew exactly what would happen next. Snow would catch the kitsune, nearly beat him to death and scold him for wakening her so rudely then for joy for joy it would happen tomorrow morning as well.

'Sometimes I think they enjoy this.' Rain chuckled watching her friend chase the fox child around the bar. The loud racked was enough to wake up Dark and Zel who came down to watch the show it was indeed like watching Saturday morning cartoons. (For explanation on these two showing up read Snow's Life of a princess.) Just as Snow dove to catch the disobedient fox the bar's door slammed opened gaining the whole room's attention allowing Shipphou just enough time to escape making Snow fly head first into a bunch of chairs and a rather large cedar table. (Snow: That's not fair! Rain: You called me short!)

We come from the land of the ice and snow,  
From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow.  
The hammer of the gods  
Will drive our ships to new lands,  
To fight the horde, singing and crying:   
Valhalla, I am coming!

On we sweep with threshing oar,  
Our only goal will be the western shore.

"Rain-sama thank Almighty Apollo I found you!" a girl ran in bowed low to Rain's feet, breathing heavily and bleeding like a fountain. Cegali was twitching.

'Sama?' Rain pondered eyeing the girl. She was a kitsune of rank wearing A class battle armor and the traditional warrior's braid in her long crimson hair. Her injuries were serious and her eyes held intense pain, crippling despair and unwavering devotion¼The last part made Rain curious as to the woman's story.

"Lady Rain you must hel-" She was cut off when blood loss took over and she pasted out in a pool of red fluid on the hard wood floor. Snow and Zel carried her to Rain's office, gently laying her on the sofa and covered her up with a deep red blanket.

-o- two days later

We come from the land of the ice and snow,  
From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow.  
How soft your fields so green,  
Can whisper tales of gore,  
Of how we calmed the tides of war.  
We are your overlords.

"Ah your awake." Snow smiled checking up on the recovering kitsune.

"I think¼I am¼ Did I get hit by an earth dragon?" she asked rubbing her head. Snow laughed. That must have been a huge battle.

"What happened?" the kitsune asked weakly.

"You passed out from blood loss Cegali had quite the time cleaning up the mess." Snow replied with a chuckle.

" Well looks like your up." Rain walked in with a plate of food.

"FOOOOOD!" Rain was attacked by an orange blur.

"Alright so what's your story?" Rain got right to the point. It was time to talk turkey.

The girl took a deep breath and began.

"My name is Shea Gunji of the clan Gunji and I am a red army general. When I was young my mother guarded the palace, my father was an army blacksmith so we lived in Ember at the foot of the castle and Lord Kitcho was the hero I fell asleep every night hearing tales of, I wanted more then anything to be a solider like he was, to bring glory to the clan, to have my statue looking on high above my hometown. The first time I set eyes on the great lord he was leaving the castle and I had snuck in to catch a glimpse of the man my mother loved so dearly. I saw him pat a girl a little older then me on the head, he hugged her and kissed lady Merasaki. He then got on a horse and left to honor his strange alliance with the lord of the west. His name escapes me now. Five full moons latter I snuck in again to challenge my boredom I heard screams of pain, sobs of terror, grunts of pleasure and maniacal laughter. I could smell salt, blood and thick layer of a something I had no clue as to what it was.

"Dose this pleasure you like that low life fox?" came a voice that gave me gills. The lady screamed and cried, she called out her lord's name. I heard a loud smack.

"That is all in vain wench He will soon die as you will!" He laughed. There was one last shrill yelp, I smelt death. I ran. I had to find my mother. Now I wish I didn't she had died before I got there. The castle was on fire there was no mistaking it I could smell it. That Man was closing in. I knew if he found me I would surely die so I crawled underneath mother's corpse hoping that he would only smell death and only see another dispatched fortress guard.

It worked he left in a haze of smog, I shook my fist at him now I had a vengeance to unfold and a clan to protect! I only had to get stronger. And so I did I even attended Spark and Flame Academy for elite soldiers that Kitcho founded before that piece of shit murdered him. When I graduated I was sent directly to the aid of Kitsou Gunji the acting clan leader." she paused and looked at Rain. She was shaking and a blood red color crept to every part of her eyes witch had grown at the mention of the name. Snow was now worried a kitsune's temper could be explosive especially a red's.

"Who is Kitsou Gunji ?" Snow asked speaking up.

"He is my banished uncle." Rain said through gritted teeth.

"Oh¼" was Snow's only reply. "Go on."

On we sweep with threshing oar,  
Our only goal will be the western shore.

"I felt sick serving him but he was leader so it was my duty. Soon he started making deals and bargains with Loki and turned his back on the gods of the clan, soon soldiers started disappearing there bodies gone only there uniforms and armor remain it is thought he traded there souls for power. Later the clan split into the Gunji and the Silvers, Zein the silver rose to power and the two clans went to war and still fight it. Apollo lets his rage show , plagues run rampant through the middle lands swift is death from above and the wolves have dropped alliances. Kitsou had gone mad with power¼ Fathers hid there daughters away in fear that he will take them in the night. So I tried to fight. I challenged him and failed he left me to die on Sun God's bluff¼.Then I came here because a tiger demon told me this is where you could be found." She looked down not knowing what Rain's reaction would be.

Rain stood suddenly with clinched fist and fire in her eyes. grabbing White Storm she walked away as calmly as her as her rising anger could let her.

"We leave for my lands to tomorrow! If you over sleep I swear I skin you alive!" She growled and walked to the nearest bourbon bottle.

So now you'd better stop and rebuild all your ruins,  
For peace and trust can win the day  
Despite of all your losing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain: This chapter was a pain in the ass!

Cegali: Like you?

Rain: Stow it will ya!

Snow: see ya folks. Happy Thanksgiving!

Rain: If you don't like this chapter kiss my ass all flames will be 'cheerfully' sent back.


	12. Paint it black

Rain: I'm back folks!

Kaden: Much to my dismay.

Rain: What does that mean.

Kaden: Nothing Rain Nothing…

Sesshoumaru: Rain does not own me or any of my fellow Anime characters and even if she could Snow would beat her up for me.

Chapter XI Part II

Paint it Black

The fox castle guard fell to his knees before Rain staring up at her with shock and fear as blood spilled from his lips. Rain watched him with very little interest, smiling when he asked her why.

"Let it be known… he who guards my enemy shall be my enemy also and whoever in my father's lands goes against me shall die by the swift hand of the law." she answered coldly letting the silver fall face first in the dirt. The poor fool never had a chance….

"It's a Red Get'er!" came a random voice in the hall as Rain entered. She smirked and held out her arm, seeing them near her with drawn swords she laughed and swept the back of her right hand in front of her sending the foxes to the wall under a swift wind like blanket of fire.

Once again she made her way to the main hall casually strolling like she was enjoying every moment of this blood bath. As she rounded a corner solders surrounded her. One attacked with his fist , she merely garbed his closed fist and flipped him to the right, successfully ripping his arm clean from the shoulder socket and smashing his face into the cold marble floor. The next ran to Rain swinging wildly in desperation at her, she growled with a smirk jamming her fist into his gut straight through his back he screamed in pure pain and agony as she opened her palm, flexed he claws and pulled it back ripping his spine in two.

Another came at her … she seized his forearm, swept his feet from under him and smashed his face into the floor. As he tried to roll over and away she brought her boot down hard in the middle of his chest, hitting a pressure point. The remaining idiot attacked the kitsune from behind. Rain smirked pulling out a blade half the size of her forearm. Imagine his surprise when she stabbed him in the heart. Blood splattered on her back as he fell he tried to grab her shoulder in desperation Rain laughed at the fool continuing her trek. She soon ran straight into a blockade slamming her foot into a soldier's skull, she grabbed a knife from her thigh and stuck it in his neck as he tried to stab her with his sword. With a quick glance forward she summoned fire to take the rest. Time is of the essence after all… A wicked smile graced her lips as there screams reached her ears and the smell of there burning flesh entered her nose… no she was not a cold blooded killer…. She just thought the stupid deserved to die. Going ageist Rain was a stupid thing to do. She finally reached Zane's throne…

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes _

" Can I do something for you child?" A strong voice called out to her…

"Yes Zane. You can drop dead." Rain smirked leaping into the attack.

He smirked putting up a force field up to block her charge.

"Your request I am afraid is unacceptable." he chuckled looking down at a very pissed fox.

"It wasn't a request. It was an order you dumb fuck!" Rain growled raising her sword parallel to the floor.

"Meet my associate the great Youko Kurama and as you shall see young one I am the only one who gives orders here!" Rain froze hearing his name and anger welled up inside her like a volcano.

"You stupid coward my fight is with you! Now be a man you dipstick and fight me!" She growled, raising her sword parallel to the floor, her great speech interrupted by chilling deep laughter and loud clapping.

"Those are strong words my dear butterfly. But of course I would expect no less from the famous Red Devil! Rain of the Gunji" The voice declared stepping out of the shadows.

She couldn't believe her eyes, watching him run his fingers through his long silver hair, an action that made Rain want to rip his close off and …. Well anyways Rain walked to him slowly... Not knowing exactly why he was there…

"Youko I have no wish to fight you, I know of things much more enjoyable for the two of us, but if you get in my way I will kill you without mercy or thought of our long hot nights together." Youko chuckled at her words

"My dearest Rain I stand here in front of you as a lover." He embraced her before she knew he was coming ."Do you remember the last time I held you like this?"

Rain's mind took her a night long ago in Sesshoumaru's massive garden, while a crescent moon hung high in a purple ski. Youko's heat did seek her out, It had been so long since that night, that long hot night the last time they had made love over and over until the sun decided to peek over the castle walls… he smelled the same as he did that glorious night… she wanted him.

She sighed clinching to his strong arms…

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens ev'ry day _

"Yes.. Yes I do…" She breathed out almost in pain, inhaling the sent she was afraid to forget, trying to pretend she could stay like this forever.

She shuttered feeling his hand caress her cheek, his thumb rubbing the skin there. Being a woman in love she didn't think twice about leaning into his kiss and deepening it when his tongue slid across her lips.

'This isn't right… it it hurts… He has never hurt me before what's wrong with me? What's wrong with him?' Came Rain's panicked thoughts as she tried to break from the most painful thing she'd ever experienced… He laughed coldly watching her fall to her knees in a preying position trying for air as blood came from her lips and her green eyes faded to white…. The last thing she saw before it all went black was his almost piercing golden eyes. They held an insane glint in them and it filled Rain with an entirely unfamiliar emotion… yes for the first time in her centuries old life she was afraid.

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it has been painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black _

-O- Day one

She woke up early in the morning to the muffled voices in the room… the sunlight burned her eyes when she tried open them. Her head hurt as did a small place in her heart. How could the man she had loved above all others betray her with a kiss? How could she still love him this much?

"Ah it seems our lovely red butterfly is awake…" She twitched hearing his voice, following her instinct she tried to burn herself free, sadly it didn't work.

'Power dampeners shit!' She thought cursing as she took in her surroundings.

Youko got up from his place watching her on the wall and with a smirk unlike the ones she remembered so fondly in her younger days, he laughed at Rain like being able to kill her would being him everything he ever wanted.

"Oh my dear ruby in the dust you look frightened." Still he had that smirk on his face Rain couldn't stand it. What had happened to her lover who welcomed her with arms wide open? What happed to the man who's smile drove her up a wall? This couldn't be him. Could it?

"Well… I'm gone I'm a little bored now." He declared leaving the room and her in darkness. Her father told her one time that if she ever found herself in a hopeless situation that Apollo will listen because they were his children but Rain never took much stock in using her ancestor as a crutch… but now she found herself looking to the ceiling.

'Lord Apollo great sun god… I know I don't ever come to sacrifice at your temple and I never have preyed to you… or asked you for help, and I know that I have always been bull headed and done things against your will… I'm not asking for deliverance and I'm not promising that I'll change my ways tonight or ever we both know better… And I wont beg you… All I'm asking is that if I die in this place… Take my enemies with me, give my friends and my son the message that I leave on the wind, That after all of the passion after all of the pain when they light a fire I will be the flame. Let that knowledge be enough for them to not weep a single tear for me.' She tugged on the short chain that held her high and glued to the wall… in the dungeon there were others some were permitted to sit on the cold floor legs and arms chained to the stone all of them had tombstones in there eyes like they had been there for as long as the silver had the charge of these lands, It did cross Rain's mind that she would never chase the full moon again, or run in the sunlight or serve drinks in her bar again, and for an instant she was filled with an indescribable sadness she tried so hard to push away… while she still had a pulse there was still hope.

-O-Day two

"Wake up Kitsune." Rain heard an unfamiliar voice call out to her.

"It's time to eat." He said again when she opened her eyes, he was freakishly tall making Rain look like a midget, his eyes were misty like they held some vast amount of wisdom in them, his hair was blue with silver tips and kept spiky and short. Two blue lines went out from his widow's peak and split out to follow his eyebrows then stopped. From his bottom lip to the bottom of his chin were the same blue markings. He had mist blue scales on his neck and his long reptilian tail swayed side to side… He smelt of kitchen spices… Rain didn't know which ones.

"Dragon… why are you here?" Rain asked letting her eyes adjust to the light.

"I am here to keep you alive now stay still and open up!" he replied.

Rain growled and clamped her teeth shut like a brat kid who didn't like vegetables, being stubborn as usual.

"You baka kitsune! I worked hard on this meal… you'll eat it even if I have to make you."

Rain's eyes flashed red in warning as she growled. Even if he was a dragon she was no child and she would not eat like one, she would starve with her dignity rather then to have someone feed her like a sick puppy.

"That's it you don't want to eat …or are you too weak to chew your food." He smirked as she opened her mouth to rant at him stuffing a hole t-bone down her throat.

The dragon laughed as she struggled to chew it… but smiled when she finally downed it…

"Hey this is good!"

"It's broiled just enough for it not to bleed.."

"Thank you then…" She replied bowing her head.

"No problem… take this ." he said giving her some water.

Just then Zane bust in with Youko quickly in tow. He turned to the dragon anger shining clearly in his eyes.

"Cook get back to your station!" he yelled at the dragon.

The dragon glared at the silver as if he was suppressing the urge to rip him apart, Rain watched him take a deep breath and bow to the kitsune.

"As you wish… Lord Zane." He said earning a very pleased look from Zane as he walked out.

"Alright Gunji… Your family has worked for Lord Sesshoumaru for centuries, we know that you are one of his best guards and have information on that miserable dog for us." Zane so smoothly put.

Rain laughed loudly, spiting a large, slimy loogie in his face. Zane growled and slapped her as hard as he could.

"You honestly think I would twist the knife into Lord Sesshoumaru for you or anyone for that matter! You are a stupid mother fucker aren't you?" Rain's arms almost ripped out of there sockets from the force of his next slap with the back of his hand.

"You hit like a human! Old man!" Rain sneered.

"Gunji I am in no mood for your games you will tell us what we want!" Zane screamed at her showing his anger.

"No… I wont." Rain stated simply with a smirk spiting what little blood was drawn to the floor.

Zane was fuming now and glared daggers at our favorite kitsune.

"You don't realize that your not in any position to act a fool." he came up close to whisper pulling back when Rain tried to sink her fangs into his face.

"I swear before Mount Olympus that before the next full moon I'll kill you Zane." Rain's face suddenly became serious.

"Is that a threat prisoner?" Zane asked.

"No you son of a bitch it's a promise!" Rain growled calmly.

"Hn.. We shall see… Youko I'll leave you to your fun." The false ruler smiled as he left.

Youko smiled locking the door as he brought out the rose whip a sinister aura pulsing about him….Rain did not like the look in his eye.

"You see luv I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream." He laughed evilly clamping more dampeners on her. One on her neck like a collar, on each wrist, and one on each ankle then cuffing her to a post that was in the middle of the cell. She knew what was coming. And she bit her tongue in preparation He brought the green whip back slowly then with all the force he could manage slashed across her back laughing as she bit back her pain… he came again this time harder then the last, Rain had to much pride to cry out.

"Kikyo's saccade arrows hurt more then that you bastert!" She yelled in pain. Youko growled coming again with more power. Then again and again till Rain fell to her knees in a lake of her own blood, it had lasted for hours and Youko's arm was tiered the only screams he heard from her lips were curses and taunts, no begging no preying or yelling out to him for mercy. This bitch was seriously beginning to piss him off!

"Look at the mighty Head of Sesshoumaru's Generals now on her knees wallowing around in her own blood How pathetic." Rain felt like crying, but had to much pride to let the tears come, her teeth and jaw clinched together and she shook from the pain of the thorns from the whip… she was going to die… she looked up at the silver haired fox… yes this was the thief that she had fallen in love with so long ago. He looked happy… maybe things were better off if she was dead… if it made him happy to kill her, then she would give him her life, her blood, her flesh it didn't matter it never really did. At least if she died here tied to this whipping post it would be by his hand not some low-level demon or worst yet Kikyo.

He kicked her as he walked away out of the door with a smirk.

"The boss wants you alive but call me whenever you want to have a little chat about that mangy mutt." The darkness came again…. Rain shivered… she never could keep her edge in the dark. Curses for not training more with Snow….

'I wonder how there doing back home. Shippo is probably driving that old neko nuts by now.' She smiled cause it hurt to much to laugh. 'Kaden? I wonder what Kaden-senpai would say if she me like this. And Sesshoumaru-sama… I have went back on my promise. I don't deserve his respect as a warrior, I let my heart kill me… And what would Zel say? Keep my head up Heaven waits for the faithful? I am a warrior and a solider at least I used to be and I have not even a sword to do myself justice….why am I even still alive?' She howled so loud that she was sure it would be heard throughout the lands could hear and then passed out with her head on the wet Iron post.

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you _

-O- At bar that night

Shippo jumped out of bed and ran to the neko's room in a rush preying to his and her god both that she wasn't at the palace tonight.

"Aunt Snow! Come out hear it's an emergency!" He yelled beating on the door. Snow came up to the door peeking her head out drowsily

"What is it brat?" She mumbled

"I think Mama is in trouble!"

"What else is new now go to sleep."

"No Snow I think it's bad this time!" He yelled franticly.

"What makes you say that brat." She replied pushing past him to get coffee from down stairs.

"Well you see she spoke to me, she howled a good-bye." He was close to tears.

"No more tears Shippo Gunji! What would your mother think if she saw you cry? Go back to bed we'll deal with this do not worry." Zel's voice came from the bottom of the stairs as she was on her way to the tea kettle.

"Yes ma'am Aunt Zel." He nodded. "Can I sleep in your room?" he asked rubbing the moisture from his eyes.

Zel nodded smiling at the kid and picking him up to tuck him in.

"Don't worry your mom is one of the strongest people I know she'll be fine. Just have a little faith in her yes? She sweetly comforted the kit while tightly tucking him into the sheets and blankets.

"Yes ma'am." He answered drifting to sleep.

"Good night squirt." she said walking out of the room.

"What are the odds I'll be getting to sleep tonight?" The neko asked sipping her coffee at the table.

"Slim to none I'm afraid."

-O- Day four the prison

The Dragon's name, Rain found out was Tusrai and he had the dream of being a chef one day and owning his own restaurant. She also found out that he hated Zane and the only reason he worked for him much less followed his idiotic orders was because he had to work for him for five years and then and only then would he be able to build the place of his dreams. The fact that he was willing to do anything for his dream gave him Rain's hard earned respect…

"You don't have to do that…" Rain told the dragon, wincing under the cold wet cloth as it cleaned a long deep gash which ran down her temple and face left from Youko's last visit this morning.

" I know… But if I don't fix you up who will? And plus your to worn out to do it yourself even if the chains weren't holding you." He replied in an almost light hearted way. Rain said nothing and let him wring the rag out in a bucket of now reddish looking water.

"Look I've got to go… Zane is gonna be coming in at any moment, but Rain maybe you should tell them what they want to hear… it would save your life." he told her stopping in front of the door.

"No my friend. I'd rather die then to turn my back on everything Sesshoumaru-sama has done for me. He has given my family so much I will not forget that." Rain whispered as the room went dark again.

Later in the day Zane walked in glaring at his least favorite prisoner.

"I do so love it when you come to see me Zane, What will you have your lackey do to me this time?" Rain spat out at him baring her fangs. He grabbed her neck and lifted her to her feet showing just how sharp his fangs were. Rain pulled on her chains, her eyes glowing red in a warning to the silver.

"Tell me what you know I want to hear and I'll set you free child."

"Piss off Zane or just kill me now I dun told you I wont tell you a damned thing come Hell or High water!" She spat in his eye receiving his large fist in her gut for her efforts.

"Youko I want this bitch talking you hear me! I want to have enough to mount an assault on Sesshoumaru by sundown tomorrow!" He screamed at Youko.

"As you wish sir."

"Fine. Still don't kill her… I want to make an example of her!" He spat out over his shoulder.

"Cause you love me so much right?" Rain sarcastically smirked at her captor. Zane twitched but didn't say a word as he left the musty place that smelt strongly of Rain's blood.

"Well you heard the man. Lets get started."

"You already have Judas… seeing that look in your eyes is torture in it's self."

"Sticks and Stones love…"Youko raised his whip high in the air and brought it down on her back hard ripping chucks of flesh wherever it hit. He laughed as she stiffened before each swing tiring to defy the pain it was all to oblivious she felt. After a long while of this beating he stopped and put the thorny weapon away.

"Well that gets boring after awhile… lets move on." He smirked in anticipation. Throughout the day till the morning came around he experimented on Rain. He stuffed bamboo shoots in her toenails and tore off her claws to take a hot glowing white copper wire and make deep, slow lines in the tender flesh there… He flayed patches of skin off her shins and smacked her around with a sock filled with broken glass… one thing that Rain learned between torture methods that Youko her Youko was a fan of glass. Finally through all the pain when she thought that she might try and beg she tried her last resort. To swallow her tongue.

He stopped her and punched her around a couple of times for what he called a big mistake. Then he left her promising that he'd make sure they wouldn't kill her in the end… so he could make the rest of her life hell if she tried a stupid stunt like that again.

Once again the darkness took her over and she listen to the beautiful sounds… of silence. Never before had she took such enjoyment in hearing nothing not even her own thoughts.

-O- Later that night

"Rain my love wake up." She heard as she was being shook and brought to her feet.

She looked up…those golden eyes… so soft… he looked worried when she flinched and pushed to get out of his grasp… he couldn't believe his ears but she whimpered like a cold lonely dog that had been kicked to hard to much.

"Foxy I wont hurt you…trust in me." he rubbed his cheek agents hers so she could feel his warm touch. Those words…. She thought on those words before nodding. He asked for her trust… she would give it… She had been a fool that bastert who had been in here only a few hours ago was not her lover… As soon as she was strong enough his blood would stain her claws and her heart welled with the joy she would feel seeing him die a painful death..

Smiling softly and kissing her forehead He picked the locks on the dampeners and set her free quickly as only he could.

"Can you walk Foxy?" He looked down at her seeing her wince but try to hide the fact that she felt the pain in front of him. She tried to stand but fell to her knees in the process. He merely chuckled sweeping her in his arms bridal style and walked to the nearest escape into the night.

_If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes _

-O- out side the castle grounds

Rain had transformed into her fox form a little while ago for easier healing, Youko holding her gently but still hard enough so he wouldn't let her fall….She shook in her sleep against him… she was cold and her breathing slow and labored… she wouldn't make it to Sesshoumaru's palace she would die before he reached his front yard.

"Rain we're goin' home." He whispered changing direction…. He looked softly down on her sleeping orange form… it got harder to leave every time but at least she was always there waiting for him like a light in the fog or hot chocolate on a cold winter night. But would she be there for much longer to kiss to hold to roll to rock his mind? He shook the thoughts of her death off he had to get her some help…

Soon enough they reached the bar it was still early and the sun had yet to rise above the hills but Youko bust through the door, ripping it off it's hinges…

Kaden ran down stairs sword drawn and ready to attack.

"Get out fool if you don't wish to die or be my breakfast!" Then she noticed the fox. In an instant she had the silvers throat in her clawed hand

"You bastert what have you done to her? I'll kill you! And fling your ashes to the winds!"

" I'm in no mood to fight with you Kaden get her some help…." Youko pleaded. Kaden looked at the reddish kitsune not believing at first…then let him go.

"Uh Snow Come down here you should see this." Kaden called out.

"What is it Kaden? Oh Ahriman what happened to her?" Snow asked in shock.

"She has been through quite an ordeal the past week I'll save it for another time is there anywhere I can lay her down?" Youko got to the chase.

"Of course hold on I'll prepare a place… Dark go get Alex!" Snow went and came back to make a pallet out of a thick blanket and an old pillow. Youko then laid her down before going over to the bar for a much needed strong drink.

"Yo-uko… stay." Was heard from a now two biped Rain. Youko's heart broke hearing her beg. How could he say no?

"I wont Rain… I'm right here…" He reassured her taking her hand and holding firmly.

"I'll fix you up Youko." Snow told him just to bring him a cup of hot green tea.

"Thank you Snow-dono…"

"Not a problem… But Youko what happened to her?"

"She was tricked and captured by Zane he and some demon used my identity to defeat her and try to obtain information to make war with Sesshoumaru… My imposter did a number on her."

Snows eyes flashed to a deep crimson at his words anger filled her at that moment she wanted nothing short of ripping the two kitsune traders into food for the buzzards… but alas it was Rain who was wronged, it was her vengeance that would be carried out … this in every way was Rain's battle so she stood back and did nothing.

"All that wasted blood for that… Rain should have known better…." Kaden spoke up from her place leaning on the wall.

Zel ran to Rain's wounded form afraid for the worst…She wore the face of the dazed and confused she turned to Youko with a holly fire in her eyes.

"How could you let this happen?" She yelled at him.

"She knew the dangers when she became a warrior she was trained for this kind of thing." He said to himself more then to her.

"Zel go check on Shippo… make sure he doesn't come down stairs the last thing we need is him seeing his mama like this." Snow ordered pouring herself more tea.

Dark and Alex came into the bar. Alex took one look at Rain and went right to work. After some under her breathe cursing she was covered in Rain's blood but Rain's wounds were on their way to healing. "I don't think that she should be moved for a while after we get her in her bed."

"You heard her. Dark, Youko. I need you to put her in her bed. There is already clean sheets on it." And so they did… afterwards Youko planted a rose bush in the corner were the sunlight shone through the window… he also put vines up the walls and climbing roses to reach up her four post bed covering the room in her favorite sent a get well gift for the girl he left behind.

Later that night he tried to sneak out… only to be caught by the queen of night owls herself.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked him raiding the fridge.

"I have one more thing I need to do… then I'll come to her to stay."

"You better… she doesn't deserve half the crap you put her through."

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes _

-O- Two Weeks

"Guys I'm better now so thanks I'm going to take what is mine…."

"Be careful this time."

"Don't die man I'm the only one aloud to kill you."

"Yeah Bats I know." She laughed then ran to take her home back.

_I wanna see it painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
Yeah! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain: Holly Crap

Miroku: You don't love me anymore do you?

Rain: What do you mean?

Miroku: You haven't even mentioned me as of late…

Rain: I'm sorry Hoshi-sama…

Snow: Alright you see that little button that says Submit review… yes that one … click on that .


	13. Back in Black

Rain: Ed are you still mad?

Ed: No. Why should I be mad? You only pushed me aside for the others. You only forgot me and neglected me.

Rain: But Ed you must have patience with us, your going to come in with a bang.

Snow: Sorry Ed for taking so long, we still love you.

Zel: Roy is better.

Ed: -Attacks Zel- Take that back!

Rain: Ok then lets just get started before Kaden makes a short joke…

Kaden: That reminds me, Hey Ed Rain is taller then you.

Ed: -Attacks Rain-

Snow: Go for it Maru-chan.

Sesshoumaru: You foolish mortals you are as unintelligent as you are weak to think Rain would own any anime… That damned monk would be happy if she did.

Chapter XI Part III

Back in Black

Rain stood just outside of a lush forest in front of Zane's castle, it was time, It was a day of fiery reckoning for all kitsune Rain would make sure they all knew her and feared her power even if she had to set the lands to fire she would prove that without a shadow of a drought that these lands were and would always be her families under Apollo's law and blood.

She smirked devilishly gazing at the castle, it was impressive a true marvel of a defensive structure, what it would defend agents Rain wasn't sure because she was the only danger here and that wouldn't stand up to her for very long.

She spread out her arms and legs for a better foothold in the dirt. With a grin of pure joy she flung flaming boulders ramming into the stone walls, stomping her foot she brought forth directly under the castle earthquakes strong enough to strike fear into the foxes living there. As people flooded out of the palace trying desperately to escape the falling walls she threw balls of fire into the crowd not caring at this point who it killed. They should have taken the warnings for granted now all they would hear would be burn.

Caught in her laughing frenzy Rain was caught off guard by a cloud of steam and being knocked over by a large block of ice.

"You fucked up my kitchen I'm gonna kill you!" her attacker screamed at her picking her up by her shirt making steam rise off of her.

"Tusrai, chill man it's me Rain…" She chuckled removing his hand.

"Rain! But you died." He looked like he saw a ghost. But hugged her anyways.

"Died!… No tall dark and scaly it would take a lot more then some psycho with a whip to do me in." She laughed trying to flee from the unfamiliar jester.

"So what are you going to do now." He asked.

"Well I've got a few house calls to make." She unsheathed her sword and took off running to the entrance Tusrai the dragon not to far behind.

_Back in black, _

_I hit the sack, _

_I bet you know I'm glad to be back,_

_Yes I'm let loose,_

_From the noose,_

_That's kept me hanging about. _

Rain and Tusrai ran trough the panicking masses to what was left of a throne room. Rain felt like killing every single one of them, there loud screams beating in her sensitive ears like needles, but no Tusrai wouldn't let her he surly was no fun at all. They ran through that damned crowd for what seemed like hours but was only a few minuets until they saw the Youko imposter. Rain stopped, glaring at his smile. He really made her sick, how could she have let him get that close, He walked to her slowly wearing that insane grin that was like a punch in the gut to her, he ran a hand through his hair laughing slightly.

"Couldn't keep away could you?" He still laughed. Rain growled in return Tusrai stood behind her this was her fight she might kill him if he interfered.

"Who are you?" She screamed, grabbing his neck and gripping tightly.

"You hurt me Rain… don't you know your own lover's face." He laughed at her which pissed her off more, now she drew his blood trying to keep from killing him before she heard what she wanted to know.

"That won't work this time you bastert! Now give me a name!" He reverted to his natural form, he had not been a silver but a black fox, the forbidden race the exiled from the fox lands who were more like the shadows then the reds and silvers could never be and Rain was filled with an all to familiar anger.

"My name is Kimari Jango. Does that please you, You Gunji-koppa?"(1) He snapped at her. Revealing just how tempting he was when angry. His eyes were not green or gold but were like amethyst fire, framed by his long black bangs and short hair. He was a six tail all black, Rain promptly stopped investigating this black fox and flung him with a flick of the wrist into the wall behind her.

"You should have never returned to these lands the black kitsune are not welcomed here." She yelled running over to him sword raised high in the air.

"You say you want to reunite the clans!" He screamed while rolling over, "But all you Gunji forget that we Kokuen-Kitsune are kitsune too!"(2)

"Be that as it may you are all forbidden to set foot in the lands." Rain yelled back.

"By who's law!" He growled back.! Rain finally had had enough, she twisted a knife in his gut cutting his head off with White Storm it was two quick movements made as one, Kaden-sempai would have been proud of. She looked down at the body and spit on his head.

"Mind your betters fool."

_I've been looking at the sky,_

_'Cause it's gettin' me high,_

_Forget the hearse 'cause I never die. _

"Are we done?" Tusrai asked looking down at her with his arms crossed.

"Yeah I just gotta take care of Zane."

"Alright kitsune, You go take care of him I'll take care of any guards hanging about here." Tusrai told her just needing to feel useful.

"That's good… meet me at the gate I'll try not to take to long."

"Don't have too much fun."

"I won't make that promise dragon." he laughed took out his double bladed ax and ran off in the opposite direction.

After a short sprint she found Zane trying to escape.

"Kimari told me you'd died!" He yelled with fear in his eyes as she stepped slowly to him.

"Well he lied…" She laughed feeling White Storm almost beg to feel his blood and feel his life leave him.

"It was all Kimari's idea I swear!" The fox lord fell to his knees before Rain, crying and begging for her to have mercy.

Rain's eyes flashed red in her anger, He wasn't even going to try to defend himself. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to look her in the eyes.

"Guess what bitch I'm alive and kicking, it's not one of your sick and twisted nightmares that make you piss your bed at night and I hate it when fools like you try and beg. It reminds me of the humans." She smirked at the fear in his eyes… yes there it was exactly what she was looking for. She let go of him and crossed her arms, doing so she bent in closer to whisper in his ears.

"Run away. Run away and never return." she laughed like the mad woman she always was. He nodded and took off as fast as he could.

"Oooh I'm sorry that's a bad getaway." With that she threw a kunai straight into his neck

"Now no one can say I don't keep my promises. "She smiled walking over to the dead man, grabbing his hair and the blade taking his head clean off his neck and throwing it over her shoulder.

_got nine lives,_

_Cat's eyes, _

_Abusin' every one of them and running wild._

"Hey Tusrai, come on lets go I still got things to do and your burnin' daylight." She laughed seeing her dragon friend leaning on a strong old tree reading a book called 'Cooking for Demons'.

"Dear lady I think it's quite impossible for me to burn anything." he put the book in a leather bag and walked beside the Kitsune Furor. "Where to now?"

"Well we are going to my family reunion." She smirked and kept walking.

"Why do I think it's not going to be a happy one?" She didn't answer him and they walked on.

_'Cause I'm back,_

_Yes, I'm back,_

_Well, I'm back, _

_Yes, I'm back, _

_Well, I'm back, back, _

_Well, I'm back in black, _

_Yes, I'm back in black. _

-O-

They reached the border with Rain still holding the silver's head by his hair She smiled and took in a deep breath. The strong sent of smoke and ash filled her nostrils and she knew she was home. Tusrai couldn't help but chuckle noticing Rain's almost at peace smile.

"Homesick huh?" He joked.

"Me? Nawh I've never been homesick." He knew she was lying but didn't say a word.

"Where are you going? The castle is over there!" Tusrai yelled seeing her change direction.

"I've got to do something that should have been done before…. Wait here I'll be back."

"But…Alright but stay out of trouble."

"Yeah.. Ok."

-O- At the ruins of an old castle

Rain looked around this place…. It had been torn down quickly and pushed aside like some piece of trash that needed never to be remembered. Much worse this was her place of birth, this was where her mother died, this was where she saw her father cry over her mother's body. This was where the wolves had him buried. This was where Kitcho told her to never let anyone see her tears, to be strong , to hold her head up and to walk straight and upright living on her terms, and her uncle Kitsou, who she knew with out a drought in her mind had destroyed this once beautiful building had not even the courtesy to clean out the land or use the rock for something useful. She was more then pissed now that dumb fuck was gonna fucking die. She moved over to the grave stone under the sakura tree… her mind flashed back to much happier times when she used to climb that tree with a little boy she used to beat up and race through the hills and fields. He was taller then her and far less stubborn, They fought like an old married couple knowing what buttons to push was easy back then …. She fell hopelessly for that little red headed boy but was to hardheaded to admit it, her mother would tease her making Rain swear that boys were nasty and carried diseases. That was the summer that everything changed, when she came home her mother was dead and her home was destroyed, her father sent her to Koga's to live and she never saw the boy again…. She bent down to the grave and placed a blossom on the stone.

"Father, I'm sorry it took me so long to come see you." She choked This was harder then she thought it would be.

"I'm back home… I'll take care of this mess. Yeah Your little girl grew up father. There's a guy in my life now. I think you'd like him…. He's not always around but when he is father he makes me happy." She fought back tears of missing him, even if she had her own child, her own life, even if he had been dead for over five hundred years, after all these years she was still his little girl… oh how she wished daddy could be here but well she could wish in one hand and shit in the other, We all know what hand would get filled up faster.

"Well I've got to be going now, but I promise I wont take so long to come and see you again." with that she stood up and met up with Tusrai.

"Well are you ready now Rai?" He looked worried, but Rain smiled like nothing had ever been wrong.

"Yeah Lets go meet up with Shea."

"Who is Shea?"

"My spy here."

"Oh…"

_Back in the back,_

_Of a cadillac, Number one with a bullet,_

_I'm a power pack. _

-O-

"Hey Shea Know anything I wanna know?" Rain popped up behind the taller kitsune with.

"No… not much has changed Rain-sama but it appears Kitsou is building up an attack force."

"Ah.. Well that doesn't matter… we'll sleep here tonight then we'll walk in tomorrow."

"Are you sure your prepared for this?" She asked while Tusrai gave a 'I am very lost ' look.

"Yeah I walk in I challenge him, I take his head, I show the clans I'm boss then I visit the temples piece of cake." She yawned and laid her head on her arms.

"And you are sure we can trust this guy?" She asked referring to the Ice dragon.

"Who Tusrai? Of course we can. Now get some shut eye it's gonna be a long day tomorrow." And with that she was dead to the world and asleep.

_Yes, I'm in a bang,_

_With a gang, _

_They've got to catch me if they want me to hang. _

-O-

The following morning Rain was on the move before her to accomplices woke up she had snuck into the room where Kitsou kept his whores she wasn't very surprised by the stench of human's in the large room he always did have some sick human fetish… she took the one rumored to be his favorite , gagged her and jumped out the window. Once outside the castle grounds she slit the human's neck and carved into her skin a message for her dear uncle.

Dear Uncle Kitsou,

I'm back and I would like to inform you that you are breaking the law, you will be pushed as I am challenging you to Bron-Yr-Aur Stomp… you know the consequence of not accepting our agent battle for the throne. You will be killed in the manor most fit.

-Your niece Rain

_Cause I'm back on the track,_

_And I'm beatin' the flack, _

_Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_.

She cleaned off her knife and snuck into the old man's room to let him lay with his dead whore… She laid the woman in bed with him then left before he woke up.

-O- In the dirt arena outside the castle

Kitsou surprised Rain by showing up… he was her father's twin except he kept his long red hair tied back and his eyes although they were the same shade of green as her fathers they were not as gentle or as kind.

"Alright Rain I'm here… and I think it's time I showed you your not as grown as you think."

"Stow it old man!" She yelled, foxes cheered and yelled needing to see some blood spilled.

A tall red kitsune stepped in front of them holding a long ribbon at both ends for them to take.

"In Bron-Yr-Aur Stomp you must never let go of the ribbon in your teeth at any point in the battle. It is a fight to the death. You may only use a butterfly knife no powers at all. To the winner go the spoils to the loser there is death. FIGHT!"

The two kitsune growled and showed there white fangs like pit bulls in the arena the one could smell the anger in the are as Rain pulled to the right to avoid a quick slash from her uncle's blade.

Rain was force to crab at his weapon with her free hand to escape another attack he smirked seeing the blood from her and fall down her arm and into the dirt. Rain growled still holding the blade it now diving deeper into her palm She brought back her sword arm and stabbed him in the gut until he used his free hand to smack her across the jaw making her trip backwards dragging him with her she rolled two her back and kicked him with both feet pushing him with a grunt to the ground forcing him to hit his head and her to be launched on top of him, Sword in hand she stabbed right into his shoulder. Still holding the cloth in her teeth she let go of the knife and punched him with every bit of strength she had over again, his blood flung into the air with every hit to the head it was all over her face as she snarled around the red and black ribbon her eyes holding every wild blood thirst of a beast when angered. Soon she had smashed in his skull and he was dead. The ref raised her fist high in the air as the crowd went crazy.

"My fellow Gunji, I give you the furor the daughter of the great Lord Kitcho Rain 'The Great Red Devil' May her rule be just and may we prosper like summer wine and may she always have the power to lead our army to greatness… In her lifetime may there never be a time when our swords get dusty." His voice echoed as Rain struggled to come down from her after battle high. She looked into the crowd… Tsurai and Shea watched as she addressed her people.

"My fellow Gunji I can only hope to be half the leader my father was and I shall strive to do so." She took her hand back bowing at the waist.

_So look at me now,_

_I'm just makin' my play, _

_Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way. _

-O-

Rain looked into the mirror of her new castle it was where her father's once stood, she had Ember Town rebuilt and several others that Naraku and Zane and Kitsou had destroyed. She worked hard these past six months, She rebuilt and refurnished forts and bases and got kitsune jobs working in, for or with her armed forces…. The silvers glad that Zane was out of the picture accepted her rule mostly… she even appointed generals. Shea the red, and Isaak the silver, Tsurai was appointed head chef and war council after beating Rain in a very long game of chess.

It had been more then hard work but as she looked in the mirror and gazed at the red sun on her forehead she knew it was al worth it and even if she and her family would always owe Sesshoumaru she would put the kitsune first. She would never declare war on the Inu but if he was ever pissed enough and decided to attack her lands she would fight even him with everything she had. This was all true and some how Rain felt he knew and understood. She had asked the inu taiyokai already if she could move the bar closer to the boarder she did not know why or how but he said it was fine… it must have been Snow's power of persuasion working overtime either way it was none of the kitsune's concern. She had visited the temples and Zane's head along with Kitsou's were piked outside the ruins of there castles as a warning to those who got stupid.

"Hey Tsurai … come with me." She told him as she was leaving.

"Where are we going Rain?" He looked up from his book titled 'Cooking of the Western Lands'

"We're going home…"

"But we are home."

"I'm going back to my bar and my family and I was thinking about adding a grill to the place but I can't cook… And I did destroy your kitchen…. The job is yours if you want it." He was so overcome that he hugged Rain a little too hard.

"Thank you Rain my own place it's a dream come true I'll never forget it!" He almost yelled

"Can't…. breath… let go…" Rain sputtered till he complied.

_Well I'm back, yes I'm back, _

_Well I'm back, yes I'm back,_

_Well I'm back, back_

_Well, I'm back in black, Yes, I'm back in black,_

_Ohooohooo YEAH!_

_OH YEAH! Yes i know! _

_Aieeee Yeah! Yeah!_

_Ohhhh YEAH, _

_YEAH! Give it up! _

-O-

"Shippo, Zel, Dark Everybody I'm home." Rain called out late that night tossing her duffle bag and weapons down. Soon the upon the stairs was the sound of stampeding buffalo as her house mates rushed her at the door.

"Mom your back!" Was the voice of her now taller then his mother son. She looked up at him and smiled holding back a tear of joy.

"I've been gone to much your not my little kit anymore son."

"No mom… I'm not." He grinned like the full grown kitsune he was. Rain pulled him into a hug she missed that little brat. She looked to Snow.

"Thanks for looking after things for me… What did you feed my kid?"

"Oh you know the usual, cat nip, cigarettes and bourbon." the neko smiled looking over to the dragon.

"Who's ya friend Rai?" She asked eyeing the stranger cause it was after closing time.

"Oh him? Everybody this is Tsurai an ice dragon… he is gonna be our new cook he saved my life back when I was in Zane's jail." Cheers erupted throughout the bar as all it's residents took in a new pack member…. The night was full of dance, drink and song.

_Well I'm back, back,_

_Well I'm back, back,_

_Back, back, Back in black,_

_Yes I'm back in black!_

_Out of the sight! _

-O-

Later when everyone had gone to bed Rain stepped out and leaned on the large old tree taking in the cold night air watching the moon seem to just sit in the sky. She jumped when strong arms circled her waist from behind and hair tickled her neck, but knowing his sent she relaxed completely.

"Rain….I have come to you." He berried his nose in her long red hair. She melted herring his voice again.

"The question is for how long Youko." She brought up, leaning into him. She heard him sigh And prepared herself for the worst .

"For as long as you need me." He whispered while nibbling on her ear. She brought her lips to his in a long burning kiss… this was unbelievable he would stay at least for a little while it was more then she could have ever asked for and just what she needed. That night that tree was witness to the frolic of two foxes to caught up in each other to care.

Rain: Hey that chapter was bigger then me.

Kaden: Rain everything is bigger then you.

Tsurai: Yeah Rain do you need to stand on this stool to see it.

Rain:-Kicks Snow in the shin- Tsurai for every short joke you make I'm kicking her!

Snow: She kicks me again I'll kick your ass dragon!

Tsurai: Ok then. -whispers to Kaden-

Kaden: -smiles wickedly- Hey all you readers review shortie's story!

Rain: -Pouts- I'm not short!


	14. Enter Sandman

Rain: Lets kick this story up a notch…

Zel: How so?

Rain: Add some Metallica..

Snow: What do you mean?

Rain: Well the next two chapters are the Enter Sandman and The Phantom Lord…

Kaden: Zel you should be very pleased… them being your favorite band and all…

Zel: I couldn't be happier…

Dark: Yes you could…-smirks-

Zel: -blush- Ok I could be happier….

Rain: Almighty then uh who's got disclaimer duty?

Snow: Uh I think it's Zel's turn…

Zel: God may own souls but Rain doesn't own anime and songs…

Rain: -down on knees- Please Metallica don't sue me I make nothing off this…. I would never dream of taking what is rightfully yours….

Chapter XII

Enter Sandman

_Say your prayers little one_

_don't forget, my son_

_to include everyone _

Sunlight crept it's way into Rain's bedroom window it's bright, warming light accenting shades of red and silver, shining on two figures sleeping lost in the paradise of each other's arms under black sheets of satin. Youko woke up breathing deep her sent smiling at the feel of her soft flesh pressed agents his body. He chuckled remembering the night's activities while running his fingers up her thigh to her arm playing there sweeping his smooth digits there. He looked down his smile growing gentle taking her in as she slept. His eyes caught the scar on her chest and he kissed it still remembering the sound of the her screaming from a nightmare. Every time he was forced to wake her from a nightmare, every time he asked, every time she denied. She said, it wasn't important anymore…rolled over and went back to sleep. What happened to his Rain who gave her that scar?

_tuck you in, warm within _

_keep you free from sin_

_till the sandman he comes _

'When are you going to tell me you hurt?' He thought , kissing the tips of her fingers. She moaned out his name in her sleep her face flushed red with her dream, he could feel heat radiating from her as her dream took her higher. He could take no more. He kissed from her lips to the base of her neck making her tremble slightly under him. Slowly her eyes opened and her hand shot itself out of instinct to the back of his head tangling itself in those silver locks she loved so much to touch. He looked down at her in a bedroom smile.

"Dreaming of me?" He chuckled. She blushed remembering only highlights of the things he had done to her in sleep land. Damn him he was the only one who could make her face heat up like that! It wasn't fair.

"Always…" She answered finally while rubbing his leg with hers and kissing him back.

"Well I think I'll grant this dream of yours…" He smiled trailing freeing her lips blazing a path to her chest… The two foxes didn't get out of bed till late in the evening.

"Youko I have to get up at some point. I've got training to do." Rain laughed as he tickled her sides.

" We are training." Youko smiled burying his face in her neck.

"Youko it's Thursday and I'm already late Kaden is gonna have my head." Rain chuckled trying to escape her loves warm, strong, welcoming arms… Ok maybe it will be ok just this once to skip out. After all who could say no to staying in bed and making hot, steamy, rough love over and over with the one that you love? No one that's who! It is that reasoning that 'Forced' her to stay. She relaxed once more as he set her to fire with his spark, continuing what they had been doing all along.

"Rain Get out Here! You lazy lust crazed kit!" Came Kaden's loud angry shout outside. Rain froze looking down at her lover.

"Shit. Youko you got me in trouble again." She almost whined her long red hair draped over him sort of mixing with his silver hairs.

"You should learn to say no." He teased reaching up to peck her cheek.

"What fun would that be Youko?" She jumped off of him in a last ditch effort and display of will for she really didn't want to leave him and threw on a random black fighter's gi with a pair of boots like always she hated leaving her hat behind so wore a bandanna to make up for it's absence.

"Alright Kaden I'm here."

"Your Late." Kaden barked out in pure aggravation, making Rain know for sure that the training today would be more of a venting session for the vamp. Rain laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head in her 'oh shit I'm in trouble' kind of way.

"But Kaden I can explain… I was preparing for our sparing match and the raccoon ran into my bedroom and kicked me in the shin. I had to chase the cocky little shit face fourteen miles in the snow to the east before I could beat em' up! Then because it was dark and it's easier to travel in the day I put up camp and spent the night… I missed Youko so much that I fell asleep in his arms because I had not slept the night before " She said it all as fast as she thought it up and Kaden crossed her arms giving her former student a blank, 'You are so full of shit' look.

"You decided you could skip out on our training so you and Youko could screw." Kaden said in a flat even tone. Making Rain laugh.

"Yeah that's about it." Rain said finally telling the truth.

"Yeah Rain lying is bad for your health…"(1) Kaden slipped into fighting stance.

"I tend to do a lot of things that are bad for my health now days." Rain grinned as she fell into her own stance.

"Ya might want to be careful about that Rai, your not getting any taller."

"That's just not nice!" Rain yelled happily charged in for the attack, her fist raised high in the air the vamp turned slightly grabbing the kitsune's arm and turning it behind her back making the fox whimper in the pain as her shoulder popped and cracked with the pressure being applied by the vamp.

"Fucking jerk!" Rain yelled dislocating her the limb and tearing herself from the hold. Kaden laughed watching Rain slam her bone back into place and bite down because of the pain. This kit was the most stubborn person she'd met in over nine hundred years. Rain came at her again this time with a series of kicks she called the Pick Pocket landing all six of the kicks for the first time since she came across the move. Kaden was thrown back but landed on her feet with a smirk.

"That was a good shot Mini Kitsune…You won't do it again." she smirked and changed her stance. Rain chuckled at her opponent's smirk, sparing with Kaden was fun. Kaden jumped back into action, flinging her spring loaded daggers at the kitsune, who growled switching to her faster red wolf form witch had a large scar right above it's right front leg on it's chest, evidence of Rain's still strong hate for Kikyo. She ran quick as she could, dogging the projectiles, getting close to the vamp to bit her arm with her even sharper now fangs.

"Let go!" Kaden growled shaking her now bloody arm.

Growl

"LET GO!"

Snarl

"NOW!" Kaden yelled electrifying her arm to send the fox into a tree satisfied when she heard Rain yelp upon hitting her head on a near by tree. Rain reverted back.

Kaden laughed at the younger woman, extending her arm to help her up.

"You haven't used that form in over 200 years Mini kitsune… it's untrained and unpracticed."

"Yeah Yeah I know lets just go get something to eat." Rain said walking towards the bar.

"You eat.. I'll stick to blood wine." Kaden laughed walking alongside her old friend.

"Kaden, Rain get the others… Sesshoumaru wants us at the castle right now!" Duo yelled running up to his mate.

"What's wrong Duo?" Kaden asked just as confused as Rain was.

"Snow was attacked… this means potential war." Duo replied wearing the same worried face Rain and Kaden now wore.

'Please let them be wrong… the evil… I should have been able since it before.'

_sleep with one eye open _

_gripping your pillow tight _

-O- Two nights ago

Rain sat on a high cliff in solitude sitting salient in the moonless night. In her concentration sparks flew and danced on her shoulders and off her fisted hands. Yes this was meditation Rain was in all reality fighting her other selves the wolf and the fox, taking on both at one time… They were mean especially the wolf they punched her she punched back, they kicked she kicked back it was all just a power fest on Rain. Finally the wolf sat on a rock beckoning the other two to rest.

"Rain… we have to talk." The wolf said.

"Alright. What is it?"

"We have cause to be worried."

"We can feel his life."

"We recall his great power. We remember his great misdeeds."

"Evil is coming, we can smell it."

"It will rise again." and with that her hard kept concentration broke and she looked up to the cloudy night ski, a thousand thoughts now clouded her mind… what was to happen now… what evil was of there fear? She shrugged and walked home. It was getting late.

exit light

enter night

take my hand

off to never never land

-O- End Flashback

"Naraku is back…." Rain couldn't have just heard that from the neko.

"Nonsense… Rain, Kaden, and I put him where he belongs." Sesshoumaru told her.

"No Maru he attacked the palace and everything, I fought with him… his new body it's full blooded neko, my own nephew…" Snow almost pleaded.

" Kitten do you know how this sounds to us?" Sesshoumaru replied more gentle then before.

"The hanyou is dead and gone. We were all there, there is no way he could have been reincarnated a soul so black would be a dung beetle or something." added Kaden.

Rain had been wrestling the idea in her mind, listening to the others debate over it… it finally made since… Naraku… Tetsou… evil had risen and it was coming thus dragging Hell with it… Apollo help us all.

_something's wrong,_

_shut the light _

_heavy thoughts tonight and they aren't of snow white _

"She is not lying," Rain finally spoke up. "How could I not have thought of this until now? I had a little talk with my other selves and they were agreeing on something….that evil will raise again."

"Maru he's back and he's stronger than before." Snow declared watching the group fall silent.

"So… how are we going to go about getting rid of this Satan you speak of?" Zel piped up.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, "Prepare the lands for war… Rain as my Head General and Allied I expect you to prepare your army and lead them as always… Kaden you take on a fleet of your own… Alex and Cy shall be needed in battle… and I want a draft notice sent out, every of age demon in my lands must join the fight…"

"I will send out one in my lands also my lord." Rain bowed and went to fetch her armor. It would be much need in days ahead.

"Everyone go to your homes and rest tomorrow we shall set out to prepare." was Sesshoumaru's final order of the night.

"Wait Sesshoumaru… you will need a blood room (hospital) if I were the wise lord Sesshoumaru I would not use my castle that my enemy knows of as such." The Vampire/ protector of time was always right about this kind of thing, how could Sesshoumaru say no?

After a little thought he turned to Rain.

"We will convert the bar to a hospital." He commanded.

"Yes sir." then he turned to the head healer Alex.

"Make it so.."

"Aye." After all was said and done the group all retired to there sheets and beds. Tonight there would be no bedroom gymnastics or the whispering of sweet nothings in the ears of lovers or mates. There would be no merry song of olden days, no joyful dance to barroom beats, no shameless flirting, no passed out regulars. Just sweet sweet sleep wrapped up in a lover's embrace. Who knows it could be there last.

_dreams of war,_

_dreams of liars dreams of dragon's fire _

_and of things that will bite_

_sleep with one eye open_

_gripping your pillow tight_

Rain was awaken early in the morning, before the by Shea… she was scuffed up a bit and looked worried… Rain made her some coffee and told her to talk.

"Lady Rain, There all dead."

"Who?"

"The kitsune… over half."

"When… Who… How?"

"Just before Apollo took his leave from the sky a terrible blackness shadowed our land… we were attacked. We fought hard but alas it was a worthless struggle. I'm sorry I tried but the neko he was too powerful… even with our superior army he rampaged our land… He is headed here… he found nothing in the Middle Lands." She explained. Rain was pissed but smiled to her comrade.

"It's alright… even if I was there it would have ended the same. You tried you stood your ground and fought for our home… you shall be rewarded."

"Rain-sama I never did it to be rewarded. I fight because I love the land of fire… I love the Middle lands."

"I know… and that's why you deserve it." Rain looked at a clock.

"Shea… I've got to prepare for a trip home… I'll be down with Youko in a little while, please wake up Tsurai, tell him to suit up and maybe if you ask nicely he will make you a fresh breakfast." She said heading up the stairs.

_exit light_

_enter night_

_take my hand_

_off to never never land_

-O- Upstairs

Youko held Rain's forehead to his own as the two stood both armored one in black one in red and smiling to each other speaking without word or thought.

"Rain… The skies are filled with good and bad."

"Mortals never know the things we do."

"Just be careful don't do anything rash… please don't make me chase you to hell." He told her kissing her quickly.

"Same for you big boy… " She kissed back, grabbed her weapons and walked down stairs.

_now I lay me down to sleep_

_pray the lord my soul to keep _

_if I die before I wake pray the lord my soul to take_

-O-At the Western Castle

Mana, Sesshoumaru and Snow's only child was to take over as Lady of the lands while her parents went on the war path. She was a beauty… that was for sure… Smart too, every once in awhile Rain thought she saw Shippo steal a glance, or smile like Youko at her… Nawh… he wouldn't want Sesshoumaru to kill him…it couldn't be. At least that's what she thought.

Everyone was there with was much to do before the gathering of a force…

"I'll catch you when you fall Mana…" 'Was that Shippo?'

"Behave son… this is Lord Sesshoumaru's home."

"Yes Mama…"

"Everybody Move out!" Sesshoumaru yelled starting our vast migration…

_hush little baby, don't say a word _

_and never mind that noise you heard_

_it's just the beast under your bed_

_in your closet,_

_in your head _

-O- In Rain's lands

Rain and Youko dismounted their horses and walked briskly to through the gates, the smell of blood coated the fields and the sound of tears echoed in her mind. She tried not to hear them, the tears of lover's and mates of the dead. The pain that her people felt could be cut like a hot knife through butter at this moment… To say the least she was now out for this demon's blood more then anything she wanted to feel his life fleeing from her claws as she let go every brutal, loathing, sadistic feeling go channeling her wrath on one single foe… Yes she was very pissed.

"Isaak , Send out two notices, one a draft to all of age demons in the land and the other a death ceremony at sundown today behind the statue of Apollo in Ember. FALLOUT!" She ordered grabbing all the maps in the war room.

"Yes Ma'am!" He barked stepping back once, giving an about-face and getting to work.

"Lady Rain when are you going to address the troops?" She asked holding a large stack of maps and charts. Rain looked at the clock.

"Now actually…" With that she walked to the balcony of her father's old room, she now used as her own.

"My fellow Gunji warriors, we are the great red horde, we are the greatest army of all the five lands, and we have now the opportunity to prove it to the world that we are what we clam to be! Not only to prove our raw power do we march off into battle against the dragon of darkness, but to honor our fallen with revenge against the murderer… So now we hear thunder in the west as he moves forward… and Sesshoumaru calls upon our help… we stand to the call with fisted claws raised high in the name of victory! Huzzah I say let us have them begging on bended knees for a mercy we shall never give! Tonight we march to meet the great dog demon and together our armies shall be as one in the name of our golden rule… VICTORY I say let us grasp it in our claws and fight like we were always meant to!" With her speech done and over she bowed at the waist smiling when the cheering started… Yes the reds did really love a good fight.

_exit light_

_enter night_

_grain of sand _

_-O-_ Death Ceremony

Rain stood in front of most of the kitsune population who was alive, facing the dead as they all were laid on beds of hay as far as the eye could see… Kashmir who now hung around Youko more then Rain was on her shoulder as she took a deep breath and spoke up in a sore numbness.

"As Apollo parks his chariot in the east and the day turns into blessed night I light this fire pyre with the strength and the power to set weary sprits free from broken bodies that no longer be but will be once more as Apollo sees fit. Warriors bow your heads in silence, honor our fallen brothers and sisters for there sacrifice, there were none so great as they to give us there lives and as we say good-bye it is in vain for their spirits are with us in the sunshine… for they be alive in a memory that remains. Farewell my kinsmen, farewell my family, farewell my friends un till the bell tolls and we meet again." Rain snapped to attention, gave the order to fire, and stood back watching the flames clam there flesh… She thought of Youko who sat right beside her in his black armor as the tears and cries of the mates and bonded lover's of the dead entered her mind Tetsou's attack on her lands took over half the population and most of these people now standing in front of her would be dead with in the next two months… She couldn't help but wonder. Could she survive that deep of a loss? Youko seemed to have read her mind because he turned to smile at her and grasped her hand in his own it was moments like these she wished she'd just bite him already. Oh war sound your drums I am ready for you…

_exit light _

_enter night_

_take my hand_

_we're off to never never land_

Rain: Well there it was. (1) Kaden says this all the time.

Kaden: Remember to review.

Snow: Your reviews are like batteries to a- uh never mind just review.

Zel: ….. Hear no evil speak no evil.

Naraku: Hey what's up.

Zel: WOOOO! Naraku! -Clomps Naraku-

Cy: -Laughing- She doesn't seem to have a problem with seeing evil…


	15. Phantom Lord

Rain: WOW my Fourth in Two weeks I'm on Fire baby!

Snow: Ah shut up Mrs. I update like crazy!

Rain: Don't be mad cause my muse works better then yours.

Snow: How bout I kill you now…

Kaden: I'm the only one who can do that!

Snow: Damn it!

Kaden; Get your Own!

Rain: Hey Dudes and Dudets I own absolutely nothing!

Chapter XIII

Phantom Lord

The sun had just risen in the northeastern mountains it's tranquility broken with loud almost sickeningly joyful laughter. The attacker came quickly the sent of a memory filled the air as miasma erupted from him and his army of the black kitsunes did his biding bloodying there cold weapons on off hand wolves .Kouga jumped into action shouting orders to his forces on all cost there home would be defended whether it be from some neko who smelled like Naraku or the fucking birds of paradise it made no difference who they would surly pay. His mate and child ran to the valley where they could hide like he told them...

"I love You Ayame! Get yourself and our child to safety I will come to you!" He screamed drawing his sword at the beast.

"What about you!" Ayame screamed the crying baby in her arms. "Don't worry about me just go!" He growled slicing at a random fox. The neko threw back his head and laughed with a sweep of his hand he used his power stolen from the neko tribe to kill the ookami who neared him. Finally his cold stinging voice came like rolling thunder to the struggling armies. "You thrice damned fools I am Tetsou Your worst nightmare for I am Naraku reborn and revisited and now it is for you the bell tolls!" with his words Kouga's eyes looked on in horror as he struck down Ayame and his child. as she ran for dear life... Kouga growled as his eyes appeared so red it was as if his heart was bleeding through his eyes, Hinta and the others grabbed him as he tried to avenge his love and gave the order for retreat Koga picked up his mate and his wounded pride...

'My Love, My only Son I swear you'll be with me soon... Sesshoumaru must help I will pledge my life and soul to him as Kitcho did he must help me and if he will not I will make him!' "Come On lets get outta here I know of a place where we can join ranks and win our home back. We're going to Lord Sesshoumaru's lands he will need our help." He yelled as they walked Sesshoumaru had the key to life he had to help or Kouga would chase his love to Hell taking the dog with him, it didn't matter to him he no longer had anything to lose.

_Sound is ripping through your ears _

_The deafening sound of metal nears _

_Your body's waiting for his whips_

_The taste of leather on your lips _

-O- At the Encampment

Rain and Youko walked around the encampment side by side inspecting the troops. The weather had suddenly turned nasty and still the troops polished there weapons and talked around fires, mingling with Sesshoumaru's armies and Snow's and Kaden's. Alex was a favorite with the young males all throughout the camp it was said she had the healing touch of a goddess. And Kaden was a figure of great respect to both sexes as they preyed to fight like she did in the light of battle, The female ranks preyed also for Sesshoumaru, Dark , Youko and Duo to walk by just to get a glimpse of there perfect bodies. (Rain: How do you get more female recruits? Snow: How? Rain: You get Solders like them….)

"Rain, The men they grow restless they are tired of waiting." Shea walked beside them in the same armor Rain wore.

"Well, they shall have to wait longer… Tetsou's actions are still so unpredictable, he holds the western castle now… here come sit at Sesshoumaru's table tonight, as my guest bring Isaak he should be there also." Rain and Youko kept walking.

"Mom!" Shippo ran up waving his arms around.

"Son?"

"Snow and Kaden want to see you." He looked to Youko quickly. "And you alone." Rain blinked at Shippo's tone.

'What was that?' She thought nodding, "Alright I'll be right there." She gave Youko a quick peck. And ran to meet her friend.

_Hear the cry of war _

_Louder than before _

_With his sword in hand_

_To control the land_

_Crushing metal strikes _

_On this frightening night _

_Fall onto your knees _

_For the Phantom Lord _

-O- Garden behind bar

"What is it Snow?" Rain said walking up. 'I hope she is doing better….' She thought worried with all the problems her old friend had been going through.

"You know it is very possible for us to lose this war." the neko stated in an even flat tone.

Rain stiffened that had unearthed her biggest fear, her face hardened and her eyes let out a spark.

"No Snow I have never lost at war. I don't intend to let that bastert live for his crimes, even if we two snakes eat each other I will feel his life flee like water through my hands."

"Your being delusional again Rain, His power is to great we have no chance." Rain's growl grew louder as she smelt something not of coffee or vanilla.

"Be gone foolish beast! Be gone with your life or otherwise for you are not the neko!" suddenly Rain was blocking sword strokes from a black kitsune it was easy enough to kill but still managed to ruffle Rain's feathers a bit. She walked very calmly to the middle of the encampment and yelled as loud as she could.

"Double the guard! I don't want so much as a dog to piss without me knowing about it! You hear Now go you sorry excuses for soldiers!" Her soldiers hoped to it afraid of her wrath.

_Victims falling under pains_

_You hear them crying, dying pains _

_The fist of terror's breaking through _

_Now there's nothing you can do _

-O- Later

"Lady Rain , Lord Kouga is at the north gate he says he wishes to talk with Lord Sesshoumaru, He brings men for your command." Taru the silver kitsune reported to her.

"Alright… lead the way Taru." She said following. When she reached the wolf lord what she saw almost brought her to her knees Ayame and her cousin dead in her uncle's arms. He had been crying and the pack behind him looked like all hope had been striped from them as if a hunter had taken to there fur with a sharp knife… Rain felt like comforting him he knew how much he loved her, he was the one who taught her about mating.

"Rain… you've got to get me to Sesshoumaru." He was begging and it broke Rain's heart. She had never seen him so emotional…ok maybe stupid girl crazy but Ayame had really changed him for the better.

"Alright Uncle Kouga… but for security reasons you must disarm and your men will stay under watch of my guards." He nodded.

"I would expect no less." He did as he was told and followed his favorite niece.

Rain bowed as she entered the War Room tent as she was acknowledged by Kaden, Sesshoumaru, Zel, Cy and Alex.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I bring Lord Kouga of the Northeast Mountain pack he wishes an audience with you."

"Fine… he shall speak his peace now or not at all and quickly as you can see I am quite busy." The lord replied turning slowly from the table to face the High Fist of the foxes. Kouga stepped forward and laid his son and beloved on the table, looking up at the older Lord with saddened eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru… I know we've had our differences… And I know I'm not one of your favorite people and you don't owe me a damned thing, but I love this she wolf with all that I am.. She is the mother of my first born son Keji he who also died by that monster's hands… Please Mighty Lord Sesshoumaru I pledge my life and my clan to your service if you'd bring her back to me." He was down on his knees looking up at the silver haired demon the perfect vision of a broken man.

"Stand demon… I will take your offer report to Rain for duty I will revive your mate and send her to you." He said eyeing the wounded rival of his younger brother. Kouga's fist clinched with the need to punch this high and mighty dog… but anything to stop this pain.

"My Lord for her life I'll give you my freedom… I'll never hunt again I'll kill Inuyasha, please even if I never saw her again it would be enough to know she was alive." He nearly yelled. Sesshoumaru just turned away, getting back to his work.

_Hear the cry of war_

_Louder than before _

_With his sword in hand _

_To control the land _

_Crushing metal strikes _

_On this frightening night _

_Fall onto your knees_

_For the Phantom Lord _

-O- With Rain

"So… Tetsou attacked early after the night of the biggest hunt of the year and killed all but eighty wolves and fifty demons?" Rain asked still not believing Tetsou would go so low as to kill the clan mother. She was a symbol of hope to all the clan a smile when they had a frown… she was not just the Alfa's mate or the Lady of the lands, she was the mama of the whole damn pack.

"Alright… your men are all pulling guard duty with the wolves, you.. Will lead security here… I'm a little busy with planning and training the new recruits so I'll need you to keep me informed on things."

"You seemed to have grown taller Rain." Kouga smiled and pulled her into a giant hug.

"You really think so." She got all excited.

"Yeah kid you've grown up." He chuckled even though it hurt. "Night kid I'm going to my tent." with that he left and went to lay in his cold empty bed.

_The leathered armies have prevailed _

_The Phantom Lord has never failed_

_Smoke is lifting from the ground_

_The rising volume metal sound _

-O- Somewhere in the east

"Miroku your son is awake.." said a groggy half awake demon slayer.

"Before sunrise he's your son butterfly." answered her even sleepier husband. Their almost routine morning conversation was broken by a loud scream and all to familiar laughter. Miroku ran to the child's room.

"RIO!" Miroku his face a picture of anger and fear seeing some neko with his hands enclosed on his son's neck. Sango was already by his side in full armor by the time his hand reached his former cursed hand.

"Demon let my little boy go and move on!" Sango screamed her weapon ready.

"Well if it isn't the 'holly' monk and the demon exterminating bitch… you seem to be doing well. What a handsome little boy you have here, takes after his father I'm guessing."

"Put him down!" Miroku growled.

"Now now I wouldn't use that nasty little Wind Tunnel of yours what if you suck up your poor little offspring? Then you'd have murdered your own flesh." Tetsou laughed and threw the brat over his shoulder.

"Why are you doing this!" Sango screamed out.

"Oh I think the kid wants to go on a trip. What do ya say kid want to go on a little vacation." With that he disappeared with these words.

"I Naraku have my revenge." Sango collapsed in Miroku's arms as anger filled up in the pit of his stomach, it couldn't be true Naraku alive… that didn't make since… there son in Naraku's grasp there was one thing they could do.

"Get Kilala we're going to the west… I read once in Grandfather's dairy once of some kitsune that owed him a favor. We'll get Rio back dear or die trying.

"

"Alright." Sango tried her best to dry her eyes but the tears kept coming.

_Hear the cry of war_

_Louder than before _

_With his sword in hand_

_To control the land _

_Crushing metal strikes _

_On this frightening night_

_Fall onto your knees _

_For the Phantom Lord _

-O- some time later….

Rain looked ahead of her nothing but crisp green grass and blue skies as she marched her army forward. Today was the day, the pirates would be led by Mattra, Shin would assist Zel who led the air attack force, Snow and Sesshoumaru had armies of there own, Kaden had a force of her own and Hiei an old friend of Snow's was here to help. The wolves were eager to help they were almost foaming at the mouth at the thought of sending the hanyou now full demon to hell. Kouga now with Ayame in armor at his side smiled with an all new radiance that seemed to pour out from every part of his body, and even in times like these where happiness was so hard to see it was good to smile cause who knows if you'd be able to smile once more.

-O- flashback

Rain had rolled out large barrels of rum and Tsurai cooked the biggest feast of his life in hopes of one last go around before the throw down she said "Drink and be merry it might be our last." And the night erupted into dance and song of victory. The girls talked about the good ole' days and who's man had more to offer. It ended with arm wrestling and drinking contest but still Snow and Rain kept arguing that was a battle as old as they were it would never end. Sesshoumaru sipped his wine and watched. What was he afraid of getting drunk?

"Hey shortie don't die tomorrow." Tsurai yelled at his friend.

"Ha! It would take more the Tetsou to kill me dragon."

"Yeah Tsurai what Rain doesn't have in height she make up for in mouth!" Snow laughed at Rain's pouting.

"And loud rants that no one cares about." Kaden added laughing into her bottle.

"I feel the love guys I really do." Rain pouted.

"You should… it was even gift wrapped just for you from us." Cy tried to say with a straight face but failed miserably as she couldn't help but bust out into loud laughter.

Rain and Youko drank more then there harts content trying to out do each other then joined in singing Drunken Scotsman with the wolves and the pirate song with her crew who drank as much as she did even Kouga with his newly revived mate joined in the dancing… the wolves howled long into the night a long cry of war and revenge that Rain joined in…

-O- End Flash back at the Western estate

"There marching to there doom, every single one of them are clueless as to the suffering I am about to inflict on their miserable souls. That slut kitsune , the dog, my dear aunt, the wolves they all are under my thumb." And he laughed in his joy evilly this would be more fun then Kikyo ever was.

_Fall to your knees_

_And bow to the Phantom Lord_

Rain: yes I know this my best but it will have to do… Cause it is 4:00 in the morning and I is sleepy.

Zel: Go to sleep!

Rain: Yeah yeah I'm going… Night folks

Kaden: Sleep good even if it's noon.


	16. Battle of Evermore part 1

Rain: It's the final count down!

Zel: To what?

Snow: The Battle of Tetsou!

Kaden bout time that SOB died!

Sesshoumaru: Then lets get on with this¼I'm a very busy man¼.

Youko: Ah come on ya old fart loosen up!

Dark: Yeah old man lighten up!

Sesshoumaru: I would stow it if I were you two after all you both are older then I am¼

Rain: Damn you are a cradle robber Youko¼

Youko: You know you enjoy it..

Rain: Yes I know¼

Cy: -Eating pop tarts- Rain don't own anything and if she did I'd beg her for more cookies¼.

Battle Of Evermore

Chapter 14 Part 1

The air was cold and damp that morning as Youko and Rain held each other in the morning fog. She nuzzled her nose agents his cheek his rich sent filling it and lingering there. He buried his face into the base of her neck tempted to make her want him once again right now, right here. A shiver ran down her spine and she leaned into him. Oh such slavery to be a fool for his touch and she was plain and simple.

"Youko we can't, not now." She piped resisting the moan threatening to escape the confines of her mouth. Oh how she hoped he wouldn't listen.

"I know Love." he kissed her hungrily, Rain couldn't see his hands but knew they did great things.

"Th-the baaaaattle." She managed through her struggles.

"Tetsou can wait, you are mine now." he growled into her ear nipping and sucking the tender skin he found there while his hands worked their way under her armor.

"Youko¼ oh Youko. Please Don't stop. Not here¼ not now." she finally managed to say.

"Rain¼just relax." He tightened his grip and indulged himself in the feast of her lips. A kiss so forceful and burning with desire that if it was any other battle she would have skipped out most likely.

"Youko You've got to understand I've got responsibilities now." Rain shuttered as she could not leave his arms.

"Fine¼ but I can't help but feel cheated somehow." He kissed her again quickly and got on his horse looking down at his lover with a smile.

"I know Iro. I feel the same. Watch you back out there." She replied returning the smile.

"You too Rai.." He flashed one of his famous grins and took off to where his force has positioned.

'That was a close one." She laughed, running a hand through her hair.

"You just wait fox boy, as soon as this war is over you ass is mine!" she declared taking her horse to the red position.

_Queen of Light took her bow,_

_And then she turned to go, _

_The Prince of Peace embraced the gloom,_

_And walked the night alone._

Drums sounded off in cadence as every mouth shut in a dead silence as armies slowly raced toward victory or defeat , each soul asking it's respective deity for safe passage to the next life should they die on this field of death in the western lands exactly halfway between the bar and Sesshoumaru's castle. Fear could be smelt like a thick sheet of sweat from the masses as they inched ever closer to a earth made Hell. A strong steady heartbeat was heard alongside the drums in unison tapping cadence down the line in the armored chest of seasoned warriors and rookies alike.

"Shea! Take to the air! Rain commanded as they reached their place among the coalition.

Shea nodded urging the black stallion up up and away higher into the heavy grayness that blanketed the lands.

'Apollo be with you my friend.' Rain though as she watched the horse known as Ares fly off. Rain could feel Tetsou drawing nearer with every passing moment.

_Oh, dance in the dark of night,_

_Sing to the morning light. _

_The dark Lord rides in force tonight, _

_And time will tell us all. _

A raven flew high it's wings like helicopter blades in the earth shattering quite, Rain nodded to Isaak and with a shout she led her charge her sword raised as her men cried out with one thunderous voice, seconds latter similar screams could be herd from the others .

Her horse rushed her to her first victim, he head rolling lame to the dirt. She moved forward through the masses from that one to the next one unlucky enough to cross her bloody path, Her sword swinging wildly at her foes blood covering it's once shining magnificence. The sun reflected on a silver blade instantly catching Rain's eye¼ It was Zel commanding the dragons with ease and grace as she dove in close with both huge axes slicing through the crowds. She looked behind her hearing a loud gargling noise accompanied by an even louder thud. Some poor fool had just dropped dead, Rain spun around to see who it was.

"Look." Kaden said pointing to the distance still on her large war ready horse.

Rain laughed Snow and Inuyasha seemed to be having there own war on each other seeing witch one could slay the most enemies and Rain really couldn't tell who the koneko was truly fighting, Tetsou's army or the half-breed.

"Well I say we have a little fun with this after all battle should be fun." Rai smirked with anticipation. Kaden smirked at the thought interested in spicing this up.

"What did you have in mind Mini Fox." Kaden eyed the younger woman's wild smirk she really was enjoying herself.

"A tiny little wager perhaps Bats." Kaden laughed do to Rain's height deficiency and short man's syndrome Rain made sure nothing about her was small to make up for her shortness.

"Mini Kit, you know damned well you didn't want a 'tiny' wager on this, but none the less keep talking."

"Well I'll wager that if I get the higher death toll then no hanky panky with your boys for two weeks."

"hn.. If I take this dare then it's goes the same for you¼"

"Alright¼" And the two with almost equal smirks shook hands in agreement.

"Well¼ Mini Fox I'll see you in the funny bin." Kaden laughed moving her horse forward swinging a blade larger then Rain into the mass of her enemies.

"Hey You cheated!" Rain screamed taking off to her left using her weapon like a golf club hacking off arms, legs, torsos, hands, heads, all landing in a sea of lost body parts and dirt and blood and sweat. Even in the chaos induced screams of fear pain and agony and the smells of urine, sweat, blood and death she could hear the familiar friction of his black plate armor and the strong running stride of his speckled gray horse and she could smell him, the sent of roses on his skin hanging in the air all around them even in this fog in this battle of life or death for three worlds and she watched as he closed the distance between them swinging his thorny whip threw the crowd it's razor sharp points ripping threw demon flesh. She watched him, as he turned to face her sharply his hair shifting, fleeing from his shoulders to fall to his armored back . She smiled to him and took off her bull head helmet, Youko came nearer his horse rearing it's head to her direction. He was close now¼ close enough to touch¼.close enough to kiss, Rain felt the hunger, so much hunger. She reached out behind his neck quickly, crushing her lips to his in one swift motion her tongue exploring him in haste as she applied pressure pushing her self agents him, his arm in response swept down to the small of her back¼what felt like forever was in all truth a few seconds and Rain smirked agents her lovers lips flinging him and his horse into the battle with the flick of her gauntleted wrist, to his surprised face she smiled in away that said¼. "We'll finish this later¼When the battle is over Meet me in the armory tent." and yelled to her stallion charging into the depths of the great battle.

_Oh, throw down your plow and hoe, _

_Rest not to lock your homes._

The forces ran at Cy the Vampire, swords drawn for an easy kill, the first the leader stared her sown in front while his comrade surrounded her at all sides..

"Alright boys lets do her up good." He commanded with a smirk.

She smiled at the leader "Yes lets" Her hands that was behind her back flew out and launched daggers at a fox at her right and left, directly into their throats. She placed her hands in her pockets, her eyes never leaving the leader,

"I didn't give them a chance, but--" She stopped in mid thought, and began to smirk. "--ill give you one."

The leader might as well have wet his pants... all his men gone like that... The king surly would not like this so in desperation thinking he would die anyways and he would like to die at least angering the demon in front of him he raised his sword and with a scream attacked

"For the leader His will be done in my death as in all things!"

She waited for him to get close enough then slid out of his way, pushing his back hard enough to slam him into the ground.

"Oh come on. you've got to be better than that."

He growled and struggled to his feet...

"Die!" He stabbed and slashed blinded by rage at Cy...

She ducked his first attack but he caught her right arm and got a good slash on her. She avoiding most of his attacks, with a few more scratches.

Cy smiled, "Now that's more like it..." She ended behind in him in a second and gripped the back of his hair hard to scare him and grabbed his hand that had his sword, pulling it to his own throat. "But you never attack out of anger." Her mouth was close to his throat, and out of amusement she asked, "Now what have we learned today?"

He closed in eyes and shook uncontrollably this was it he was gonna die...he was gonna be food... and here he thought he was at the top of the food chain being demon and all... he couldn't breath or speak he prepped himself for death's cold embrace and the darkness that would come.

"No answer?" She gripped the back of his hair and pulled back hard, "Fine then." She sunk her fangs into his throat and drained him quickly, dropping him to the ground with a thump and looked around, wiping her mouth making a face. "Ugh..sour."

The commander stared at the sight in pure fear and shock... and sent the rest of his forces all in one attack to the vampire.

"Kill that bitch! I want her damn head you here me? Kill that damned miserable freak of nature!" He screamed sending his troops to action.

"Well that's mean..." She threw out her arm, sending four daggers out to them, nailing one in the eye, one in the forehead, and another in the neck. She looked around to where the last one landed but didn't spot it at the moment as she darted forward and weaved through them. She grabbed one and twisted its head and threw him to the ground, moving to another and pulled out one of her swords. She bashed the end in the mouth of a troop then slammed the end again into his stomach to make him lean over. In a second she jabbed the sword into the back of his head through his mouth, pulling out another sword and slid it behind her and into a troop's chest that was behind her. She pulled out both swords and waited for more to attack.

She didn't give many a chance to run and slammed a couple to the ground hard enough to crush their chest as she ran along with them, cutting their legs to make them fall. "Ill come for you guys later." She darted faster and stopped right in front of the commander with a gun to his forehead and said cheerfully "Hi there" and squeezed the trigger to the pistol. She would have to powder it and stuff later¼damn it¼

_Side by side we wait the might_

_of the darkest of them all. _

Claws retracted from the chest of a stunned demon, blood dripping from them. Using his surprise against him, Kaden deftly sliced his head off with a turn of her wrist, her large Aeolus passing through his neck. The decapitated head hadn't even hit the floor before she had turned away and faced another group of black kitsune and other enemy demons. She held her sword in one hand, the other empty and held out to the demons. She crooked a finger and smiled.

"Come at me, you pathetic creatures."

Enraged, the demons rushed at her, blades brandished and ready. Kaden's smile stayed in place as she easily avoided one demon, embedding a short sword in his back and into his midsection.

She left the sword in him as he toppled to the floor and hurled two 6-inch daggers at the oncoming demons, catching one in the chest right at his heart, the other straight through his mouth, the blade going through the opening and making a new one through the back of his head, the hilt and pommel resting on his lips.

Another demon came at her, this one a dark blue creature adorned in the black armor with the white spider of the enemy army. Kaden's heavy sword shot through the solder's chest and back just as quickly and easily as she made the attack. She charged the weapon and he screamed as the spasms came and his body was shook from the electricity she pumped into him, until his dead body practically melted off the colossus blade.

Pulling out six kunai, she threw them at the remainder of the demons, some thirty or so. None of the daggers hit the soldiers, instead digging into the ground in a circular pattern just in front of the horde. The demons stopped right before they crossed the first kunai nearest them. They all looked at her, confused, then broke out into laughter.

"What kind of soldier are you? You can't even aim or throw," the black kitsune nearest her sneered. His face was hidden behind his helmet, but she could see his eyes and the look he was giving her infuriated her. The raucous laughter or his insult didn't help his position.

"Come at me then, worthless coward," she taunted, her fiery coal eyes glinting. She readied her position and waited.

The demon pointed at her. "Kill her! Kill that¼that creature, that abomination! A vampire shouldn't be fighting a demon's battle! She is a traitor to her race!"

The group of demons obeyed, running past him and heading towards her. Kaden's smile turned insane and she raised her hand to point at the kunai closest to her embedded in the ground.

"One. I am far from worthless, demon. Two. I know exactly where I was aiming. You were the ones who were unaware of it."

A large jolt of electricity shot from her hand, heading straight to the kunai. The demons paused fractionally, but continued nonetheless. It was enough of a pause, though. The electricity hit the blade and spread to the other kunai. The jolt then traveled to the blades that the demons had so proudly brandished in front of her and the demons were all caught in a inescapable net of electricity. The kunais worked as a barrier and didn't allow anything, demon or blades, to get through or out. High-pitched screams of terror and pain could be heard from the trapped demons as their skin charred and singed from the electric field. When the electricity faded into the ground, bones melted flesh clinging to the dead bodies of the soldiers. All were still piled in the circular pattern created by the kunai.

Kaden smiled as she saw the kitsune from before staring, wide-eyed, at her, his mouth hanging open in shock of what he'd just witnessed. He obviously hadn't expected that from her.

Kaden closed her eyes as the deaths of those she had just killed entered her mind and stored them away. When she opened her eyes, she looked directly at the demon in front of her. She walked towards him, stepping over the bodies, breaking bones as she did. The kitsune backed up quickly, tripping over a body behind him, the demon she had hit through the mouth earlier, actually. The kitsune scooted backwards on his hands and feet and opened his mouth to scream as she approached him. It was cut short when she grabbed him by his throat, crushing the armor and choking him. He clawed at her arms, drawing blood, but Kaden did nothing but smirk. She lifted him so that they were eye to eye.

"And number three. I may be an abomination, but I am neither a soldier nor a traitor." She leaned in closer, licking the blood from her claws that held him in the air. "I am fighting for a friend and a very high stakes bet, as well as for the well-being of my food supplies. That makes me a warrior. A vampire isn't a traitor to her race if there are no other of said race, and I'd say that my being a death demon gives me the right in fighting in this war." The fox's eyes widened even further, his dark pupils disappearing into the whites of his eyes. "Yeah, I'm a death demon. Born from the massacres of men and all creatures since the beginning of time. And now I'll add you to the memories of the dead locked within."

Without another word, Kaden plunged her claws into his throat, piercing the thick black armor effortlessly. He gurgled for a moment, blood spilling from his neck wound and mouth to stain the metal. She quickly pulled her hand from the dead body, reveling in the thud it made as it hit the floor. She walked away, raising her hand to her lips and cleaning the blood from her nails and fingers.

"Black foxes have a very¼exotic taste. I'll have to try some more," she muttered, pulling out another dagger and a leather flask as she approached the mass of enemies and allies.

As she reached the fighters, a howl tore through the air. It was sharp enough to startle Kaden into turning to face the sound. Another black kitsune was flying at her, a broadsword clutched in his hands above his head. When she looked into his eyes, their amethyst color shining with a crazed light, she raised her arm up to black the swing, making a split decision. She wasn't going dodge the attack; she was going to fight this demon with no weapons. Hands only, even if he used his own. Sparks flew as metal hit metal, and the jolt for the attack caused Kaden to lose her grip on the flask and drop it. She side-stepped the next blow and brought her hand down upon the armor around the nape of his neck. The force knocked the kitsune out cold. She sighed, disappointed.

"I thought he'd be more of a challenge. The crazy ones usually have more fight in them¼less to lose, I guess¼ah well." She picked up the prone body and exposed his neck to the blade she held loosely in her hand. "What better way to get fresh black kitsune blood than straight from the jugular."

She bent down and picked up her forgotten flask from off the floor, holding it underneath the kitsune's neck. Using her dagger, she slid the blade cleanly and deeply across his throat. The kitsune flinched and thrashed lightly for a second, then blood began to pour from the wound and into the flask. When the flask overflowed, Kaden pulled it away, took a drink, and closed it, satisfied. She dropped the corpse on the ground without a second thought to it.

"I'll have to tell Rain to collect some more of this for me. It's definitely different. Delicious, actually. I'll have Duo try some of it. I'm sure he'd love it."

She put the flask back o her belt and headed back to the battle. Her smile returned full force as she licked excess blood from her lips and counted in her head.

"That's thirty-six more to my tally, Rain. I won't lose this bet," she mumbled softly under her breath.

_I hear the horses' thunder down in the valley below,_

_I'm waiting for the angels of Avalon, waiting for the eastern glow. _

Rain: I had to split this chapter into two parts due to the length¼please continue on the next part thing.


	17. Battle of Evermore part 2

Rain: This is the continuation of Battle of Evermore.

Chapter 14 part 1

Battle of Evermore part II

-In Blood room-The medical tent-

"Hey Healer We got more wounded!" An aid yelled to Alex who did not bother looking up from her work_. 'I'm gonna have to take off his leg,' _She though looking down at a red kitsune, 'There is just to much nerve damage to save it...' the aid got annoyed and screamed at her as she handed the kit a bottle and a bit to bite down on.

"Solider... I've got to take it... the leg it's gone..."

"No! All I was ever good at was fighting! The High Fist... Lady Rain she's counting on me...she's counting on us all what good am I to her if I can't run or jump? YOU BUTCHER! You'll make me a worthless cripple!" He spat out in disgust though tears flew from his deep green eyes as he cried for a dream that bit the dust.

"Solider...," Alex started fighting her own tears peering briefly at her blood soaked cloves.

"Solider... I tried everything I could do to save it trust me your leader is one of my best friends and I've healed her injuries for years...maybe longer then you've been alive and I know your born soldiers... but the leg will regenerate it's self and I've seen it before... trust me Rai will not give up on you...she never does... she'll let you stay a solider your dream is not dead boy." She smiled like a mother to him and he relaxed drinking the bottle of Rain's whiskey and biting done as hard as he could on the leather bit.

The aid feeling a fool laid the wounded bear demon on a pallet on the floor since every cot was filled and a nurse came to check on him... he stood looking around the room... broken foxes, wolves and all sorts of demon lay bleeding, moaning on cots and the hard floor... some had sheets to lay on but most due to supply and demand did not...He heard the solider let go of the bit and scream out and almost fell to his knees because of it.

"SOMEBODY HOLD HIM DOWN! HE'S GOING INTO SHOCK!" Alex ordered trying not to cause more pain to the spazing solider.

"y-yes ma'am." the aid replied adding his weight to stop his moving... it was hard the fox even out of reflex set himself ablaze but the aid who was not a Gunji finally feeling useful kept him down while Alex tried to keep with her cutting through the burning pain, his fire was nothing compared to the time Kaden nearly killed Rain... she worked through that she'd work through this...

"Shit! He's Losing a lot of blood somebody grab a Gunji! we need to pump some of this back into him!" Alex yelled griping her saw, "Somebody! I need Suction! I can't see what I'm doing!" The healer screamed again.

A nurse sent another aid out to grab some random solider... and went to help her superior..

"Ma'am do you think he'll make it? He's lost so much blood..." The nurse looked like she was about to puke... Alex felt like smacking her but kind of had her hands full...

"Nurse! IF You can't Handle this leave and I'll find someone who can! Do your job or leave Pull yourself together this is not the time or the place for you to go all to pieces! UNDERSTAND!" "Y-Yes ma'am!" The nurse if she was anymore afraid might have cried..

_The apples of the valley hold, The seeds of happiness, _

_The ground is rich from tender care, Repay, do not forget, no, no. _

_Dance in the dark of night, sing to the morning light. _

Soon with lots of struggling Alex finally got the dead limb away... the fox had kept tiring to pass out but Alex slapped his face to keep him up knowing that sleep sweet sweet sleep was the enemy now and his once strong Gunji leg now a shadow of it's former self was a bandaged stub... He looked down and looked up at the nurse who grabbed his hand as he fought the water pulling up in his emerald eyes.

"I'm a Gunji...No...a man... No... I'm a cripple..." Just then Rain Barged in and ran to Alex who was applying gauze to a large cut.

"Alex-san...Where is the boy... I was told you needed my help?" She removed her helmet and unstapled the arm and shoulder pieces to her bloody red armor. Alex smiled and sat her down next to the boy... quickly she fix everything up and Rain smiled down at the wounded.

"Hey there..." She said with the warmest smile she could manage.

"Lady Rain! What are you doing here? You should be leading the others..." He asked not believing she was there...his hero was giving him her life force...

"Ha Ha come now boyo They'll be fine right now getting you back into action... Solider is my mission." She told him with a smirk, she possibly was the only one in this room who understood him. He was a Gunji Proud to fight the fiercest of battles proud to go through hell and back with a thirst for it like no other demon.

"You think I can still fight?" He asked finally smiling showing just how young he was. She chuckled.

"Back before I was the High Fist of the kitsune I was a pirate for a time and one of my crew lost his leg¼ we gave him a peg for a replacement¼ You wont be as fast but when you kick it will hurt a whole hell of a lot and you'll be able to fight with that until your new leg comes in a couple of decades¼ you'll be fine boyo." Rain told him. Alex smiled hearing the old general try and make the kid laugh¼.That kit was really a goof¼

"What's your name boy?" she asked watching her blood enter him amused by it's coarse.

"I am Private first class Yamaha Gunjean Ma'am."

"Well it's good meeting you," Rain said when Alex signaled she was done, "Get some rest Yamaha and leave those ass-holes to me yeah!" She joked with him making the boy finally laugh and putting her armor back on.

She put her helmet back on and looked back to Alex.

"I gotta go Healer¼ I can't have Kaden beating me¼ High stakes bet you know." She laughed and with that ran from the tent.

_The apples turn to brown and black,_

_The tyrant's face is red. _

Alex smiled though she was removing a huge branch of a tree from a Black kitsune's gut¼

'_What did those to wager this time there freedom?' _she was taken from her thoughts when a silver kitsune sat up from his cot having already been taken care of and being less then happy about the whole situation.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TENDING TO THEIR WOUNDS?" came his outburst.

"Someone shut that fool up." Alex felt her head ach rise up and bite her again. Nurses and aids ran at him to force the whiskey down him¼ he struggled flinging the bottle and it's contents about the place. Alex finally had had enough and commandeered a lower healer to take car of stitching the fox up to talk some since into the idiot.

"Look here you baka! You are not the only one who needs healing! The Reds are not the only ones who need healing! The Dogs are not! The Bears, The Dragons, the damned Wind demons are not the only damned people who need my help! I will help anyone who needs it by order of lethalness! And if you've got a problem then tough go out back to the front lines, but you will NOT disturb my healers in this place, not while I'm in charge!" Alex had him by the collar.. The stress was threatening to break her¼Damn this war all it did was make her friends murderers, make women widows and make young people cripples..

_Oh the war is common cry, Pick up you swords and fly. _

_The sky is filled with good and bad that mortals never know_

Rain left her horse for feeling the earth beneath her booted feet¼. She looked to the north with a smirk on her face as she found her victim. The black fox tried to circle her as she grinned like a clown and held out her unarmed palms in a 'What? You want a piece?' fashion. He ran at her with a spear, but she readily side stepped and grabbed his arm pulling him to her close enough to stab in the right lung with a small knife hidden in her gauntlet. He fell to the dirt when she let go coughing up blood and crashing for air. To end it she threw the knife into his forehead.

She ran through the warring masses only to be jumped on by a squad of seven¼

The black kitsune fought hard to drag her to the dirt but she laughed and flipped the one holding onto her neck off of her ripping his arm off in the process his screams were ignored she went fire mode and the kits jumped off causing her to in turn go normal.

"Some High Fist you are! Your just another ruler who doesn't give a shit about it's people." What seemed to be the leader spat at her.

"Is that so?" She asked still holding the arm.

"Yeah¼" He growled, keeping an eye on her legs.

"Well if that's what you think then so be it." she replied. In a flash he died¼ his comrade's arm stuck up his ass and a gapping hole in his stomach about the size of his head.

"Hn¼ come on boys¼ I know you want to play." She smirked playfully holding out her arms.

"You know what guys¼I don't think this is safe.." A chubby on whined and backed away¼

"Shut up Tar! We've been given orders to kill the Fist if we saw her." Another barked at him.

"Aw what good little solider boys you are¼" Rain interrupted their argument to tease them into attacking.

"SHUT UP WENCH!" They both turned to yell at her in unison.

'I know they did not just do what I think they just did.' She jumped into action pushing her fist into the back of one's head snapping his neck quickly and grabbing the other's neck and swinging him in the air then slamming him to the ground killing the chubby one in a way best fitting a chicken.

"Well one arm¼care to avenge yourself?" She asked crossing her arms. He looked to his shoulder and snarled¼

"¼I'll kill you.." He said to where he thought she couldn't hear.

"What was that?" She laughed putting her hand up to her ear.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared rampaging at her. She laughed enjoying the dodging of the blade much like her uncle Koga would.

"Whoa there big boy¼ calm down.." She teased.

"I'LL KILL YOU WOMAN!" He yelled again still blindly swinging the sword. She flipped to where she was behind him and taped on his shoulder with a fool's hearty grin.

"Dude seek anger management¼" She said ducking when he retaliated.

"WHY DON'T YOU DIE?" He screamed still swinging. Finally she got bored and shoved the pad of her palm up his nose satisfied at the snap and the blood flowing forth.

"It's been fun¼and as to why I wouldn't die I'm not you, you pathetic week piece of horse shit!"

"Damn it that's 27 more...no drought Kaden's far ahead of me¼" She growled showing her frustration¼

The others in the squad went for a tactful (NOT) retreat stopped by Kunai to the back of the head all of them¼ Rain smirked and walked on looking for a little taste of trouble.

Finding a group of what she was looking for she decided a change was in order¼ Concentrating she put her right hand to the ground and molded it to her wish¼

On the other end of the field the ground shook with terrible force as giant columns rose from there places to impale the targets¼screams erupted like volcanoes in pain and blood flowed like waterfalls down the spikes¼Rain shook her head getting up to her feet¼

'I am the grim reaper with roses in hand¼' she thought as she wished she had pockets and ran to help her soldiers¼

_Oh, well, the night is long the beads of time pass slow, _

_Tired eyes on the sunrise, waiting for the eastern glow. _

"Rai! Grab my hands!" Zel yelled flying low towards her redheaded friend and sister-in-arms. Rain shrugged and did as she was told the axe wielding angel lifting her high in the air, making the fox laugh, this angel by first glance didn't look like she couldn't do much of anything, ah but that was to the untrained eye, the well trained warrior saw the incredible strength she drew from her god and anyone could see an intense selfless goodness in her aura which radiated like fire from her.. Heck Rain could even smell it.

The two were suddenly fired upon by archeries and Zel dodged as well as she could. Rain growled imagine her foes thinking The Great Apollo would bless their bows it was almost funny and would have been if the two were not being fired at.

"Zel grab my legs! I'll take care of them!" Rain ordered not really meaning to but knowing her friend needed cover fire.

"You got it Boss!" she replied letting go of the fox's arms watching the fox flip in the air grabbing her two custom made automatic crossbows( ever seen Van Hellsing? If not watch it¼mmmm Hugh Jackman¼) and straighten her self in an almost Superman position. Zel laughed at her friend's attack as she caught her at the ankles Rain fired down below heading towards the great monster¼

_The pain of war cannot exceed the woe of aftermath, _

_The drums will shake the castle wall,_

_the ring wraiths ride in black, Ride on. _

-Where Tetsou is-

Zel dropped her commander off beside Lord Sesshoumaru and Kaden Sosuke came to them soon after.

"Good luck guys.." Zel said shaking Rain's hand then pulling her into a hug, "Don't die my friend."

"I wont¼you know what to do?" Rain asked in a low voice. Zel's face grew hard and she when to attention saluting the fox.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then go¼and may your god be with you¼." Zel smiled softly.

"As with you Rain¼may he also be with you." Rain smiled taking her place as Sesshoumaru's right hand. The angel was gone within a blink of an eye.

"Lets do this boss¼" she said to Sesshoumaru as she had done so many times before.

"No regrets?" He asked his general.

"In service I found freedom¼" Se replied unsheathing White Storm.

"You served well¼" Kaden chimed in¼ the four still walking towards the enemy.

"Do you have regrets?" Sosuke asked the vamp who only smirked.

"None¼"

Sesshoumaru looked to Rain and Rain brought forth the order¼

"CHARGE!" the fox screamed jumping to attack the armored Tetsou to be joined by Kaden and Sosuke. This line up was old¼older then the team up of Snow, Kaden and Rain.

"You two ready?" Sosuke asked Kaden and Rain as they ran to opposite sides of him dodging tentacles Tetsou sent out.

"Yeah just do it!" Kaden yelled at the thunder demon.

Sosuke aimed his mighty thunder pike straight like a lance as they ran side by side, while Kaden threw her needles at vital points of the demon. Rain snarled in anger at the beast running to him, trying to get in close. She jumped over and dodged the man's attacking tentacles as the visions and the sounds of fighting Naraku came back to her she howled and she screamed just like 200 years ago in there first battle.

"Notameni touhou buzoku!" She screamed remembering just how many Gunji had died by his hands and just how many Black Foxes served him and she let strategy fly to the wind Baring her long fangs at the beast, letting her anger fill her, letting the sword pulse in her fisted hand, letting the fire of her rage consume her she ran at the monster as fast as the Shikon jewel shard in her leg would let her.

"I'll kill you Yajuu!" (1) She screamed raising her sword to blind by rage to notice the beast laugh mockingly.

"NO! Rain!" Kaden screamed watching her friend and second student be taken by the power of the sprit of a wolf¼her own wolf. Kaden ran forward as Rain slashed her way forward seeing only red hearing nothing smelling the stench of her foe.

On the other side of the beast Snow and Youko watched in horror as his lover ran blind into death. Tetsou smacked hit Rain hard in the gut after she ran up on of his tentacles slicing it in two trying to hit him anywhere, anyway she could, she flew back to a tree with a great snap blood flowing from her mouth and wound.. Kaden dodged and ducked hacking away at the flying limbs of the once hanyou.

"We've got to hurry she's gonna get herself killed." Youko yelled to his partner as he watched Rain get back up holding the hole in her stomach and forcing herself ever nearer to the enemy without thought or care of the pain surging through her.

'_Must¼.kill¼ must keep fighting.' _she thought inching her body further. Sesshoumaru lashed out with his sword attacking the man who was now slamming his fist into Sosuke not relenting any.

Snow grabbed Youko and sunk into the shadows this would end now.

_Sing as you raise your bow, shoot straighter than before. _

_No comfort has the fire at night that lights the face so cold. _

Kaden took out her trusted claymore sized sword and jumped into the air trying to sink it into Tetsou's shoulder only to be smacked away.

"Asshole!" She yelled bouncing with her feet out off of a tree in aim for the freak's face.

"You fools you can not win!" The demon laughed his voice shaking the very earth as he pushed his power out making the fighters all fall backward with the force. Rain crawled to her feet coughing up blood.

"NO! THAT IS ENOUGH OF YOUR BULL SHIT YOU PETHETIC WORM OF A DEMON!" Rain coughed out screaming. "MY NAME IS RAIN MERASAKIE GUNJI AND I AM HIGH FIST, THE ONE TRUE RULLER OF THE KITSUNE! I SERVE SESSHOUMARU AND I DO IT WITH JOY! I LIVE FOR MY DREAM¼ AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS GONNA TAKE IT AWAY! I WILL BE THE GREATEST! I WILL SURPASE SNOW! IWILL BE LEAVEL WITH SESSHOUMARU! AND NOW YOU SHALL DIE!" Rain stood up proud and taller then she ever had fire enveloping her as she dropped her sword and ran for Tetsou's face punching him straight in the eye with the force of a hurricane.

The demon fell back his guard let down enough for Sesshoumaru, Kaden and the others to all slam their full power on him.

_Oh dance in the dark of night, Sing to the morning light. _

_The magic runes are writ in gold to bring the balance back. Bring it back. _

The battle was long and hard taxing each of the heroes past their limits until Tetsou stopped fighting¼.he was drug deep into a shadow by a even uglier plant¼ screaming in utter pain as it took him down into the deepest depths of the pit. And a great sigh of relief fell over the demons as they dropped to rest right there and wait for the neko leader and the fox thief. Rain smiled dropping to her knees sleep fighting for control.

"About time Koneko." Rain laughed happily as she closed her eyes and hit the ground.

As soon as the two came out of the shadow portal Youko picked his lover up in his arms and walked her to the encampment following the others.

"You did well my love." He said smiling to her and kissing her eyelids open to see his smile.

"Did I die? Did I reach paradise?" She asked drowsily smiling up to the silver haired fox. He smiled shaking his head, "No Rain¼ but we can make paradise." He smirked as she nodded and closed her eyes drifting back to sleep with her head burred into his chest content to breath in his sweet sweet sent.

Yes content¼.all was well with her world Youko was with her, holding her, her friends were alive and kicking¼an evil had been vanquished¼finally Naraku was out of the picture¼.and she looked forward to whatever came her way next.

_At last the sun is shining, The clouds of blue roll by, _

_With flames from the dragon of darkness, the sunlight blinds his eyes_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(1)- Beast or monster_

Rain: Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed this extremely long chapter.

Youko: I did.

Kaden: Finally you got up off your ass and finished this!

Snow: Yeah man damn I was waiting!

Rain: Whatever -hands out pie- to make up for the wait.

Kurama: I want Cherry!

Rain: -rolls eyes- Thanks for the faithful waiting for this chapter, thanks to Snow for the support and help! You rock girl! Thanks to Cy and Kaden for actually writing a great piece of this chapter. You two are a trip and Thank you Dante for giving me back my muse. Until next time!

Zel: Watch out for yourselves and each other!


	18. Send Me An Angel

**Rain: Check it out dudes I'm back**

**Zel: -reads on and cries-**

**Dark: Gets her a tissue- You guys might need tissues for this one**

**Snow: And remember that time has passed **

**Kaden: Rain don't own this folks.**

**Spark: Lets get on with it already!**

Send Me An Angel

Chapter 15

Rain's eyes were cold and harsh as she stared at the bottle that was in her hands, almost if it was the cause of all her pain. It was the glass's fault that he had left and that she was left alone yet again. Pissed when the last drop was drank for the large bottle she threw it against the wall only for the pieces to land on top of those that were already on the floor.

With that latest bottle she was up to ten in the last hour. Ten bottles and she wasn't feeling any better. Grabbing another bottle and closing her eyes she thought of the past. A past where he was still here, a past that held happiness, a past that held her, rolled her through the cold nights, and loved her through the hot ones... her mind and the booze took her to a time before all this.

_the wise man said just walk this way  
to the dawn of the light  
the wind will blow into your face  
as the years pass you by  
hear this voice from deep inside  
it's the call of your heart  
close your eyes and you will find  
the way out of the dark_

-flashback-

The battle was won, she ran into Youko's welcoming arms and kissed her kitsune lover with all her being. He tasted just as good as he did when the battle started. Smirking to her friends that were also showing they're content that they saved their homes and people she heard Youko's voice in her ear, he wanted to celebrate on a more private level. And she was more then happy to comply, pulling away from him and dragging him by one of the straps of his black armor into her office, him closing and locking the door behind them... that sex was mind blowing to say the least... and the adrenaline still left over from battle was put to better use... But that was then...this was now.

-End Flashback-

Rain growled remembering all the times he'd left...every time he'd promised he'd come back...and he always did, and she'd welcome into her arms and into her bed, but this time he'd left before she woke up after a day full of verbal sparing matches and the two just not getting along... and a night that'd woke her up all over again... she remembered every touch, every stroke, every kiss, every thing he did to her that night...only to wake up alone to the smell of roses and a note... telling her he'd return...but that was going to be a broken promise... a broken rose, so many shattered dreams... Yes Rain was like any other girl, she wanted to be loved, just like any other girl she needed to be held, and she had dreams...dreams of baring his children, of spending her days and her nights with him, she had fantasys of biting him...finishing their once strong bond, mating him fully and wholly...but they never got around to that...oh yes they spent many of long night twisting the sheets, but she was a wolf...she needed more...she needed a lifetime... she needed someone willing to give themselves to her for the rest of their lives and keep her for just as long... she knew Youko felt... Strongly for her, but mating? She never really thought they were ready for that. Oh who was she kidding she was ready to mate him from the very first kiss so many years ago...he truly had her, heart and soul, but now she couldn't even feel him...all she felt...was cold.

There was a time when the two hardly ever see each other but once in a full moon, when they'd hunt each other in primal need. Thats how it started, a wanting, a waiting, a shared lust that grew into a need much stronger and meaningful.

So what if he hadn't been there for so long? He'd kept her hanging on the gallows of his love for so long...only to take it away again. He'd been there when she needed saving, he'd been there when he needed his strength, He'd been there when she needed his hand to hold and his shoulder to cry on, he'd been there when she needed his touch. With Every kiss he'd given her freedom, with every touch he'd given her slavery, every sweet sweet moment with him sent her farther into oblivion.

But those moments were gone, the roses where wilted and the honey was dry...She through her head back downing as much of the smooth fluid as she could force to roll rushing down her throat, she tried so hard to drink away his memory, to drown away his sent from her breaking mind. For every memory morned a tear from her emerald eyes was shed in sadness and in anger at the past that flooded her mind without quarter or permission. Memories of him in the garden late at night, that smirk, those eyes, strong arms, a black velvet voice, his hot breath on her ear, hands guiding her in a slow dance. Her hands, her fingers itched to feel, to explore, long silken strands of moonlight. She wanted. No. She needed him so bad, like roses need sunlight and love... like the moonlight needs the waves and the night needs it's stars...Living without him was like saying merely to breathe was to live...

She starred still at her newest bottle,asking the questions that haunted her mind like his perfect image as if she held a crystal ball in the palm of her hand. As she remembered when there sons, Spark a red dragon who'd grown strong and proud since that day she'd met him, a poor, sickly child who'd been beaten and treated as a slave by bandits not as noble as her love. He'd been a prince of the House of Long, the lead family in the red dragon clan but they'd all been wiped out by Tetsou...Rain remembered countless hours of training that boy to harness and control his flame and fight like his new family, the Gunji. Youko had taken a liking to him too...teaching him all the things he could, even to charm his way into a girls bed and into her dreams... and Naruto... Rain's youngest now...she'd adopted him when slipping on the village hidden in the leaves she found great potential in the human shell...and he worked hard to prove himself and Rain was proud. But Youko would never see their boys mate... he'd never see little Sparks and little Narutos. Both were full grown and doing their own thing, but still it was a shame.

Rain downed the rest of the bottle in desperation, trying to ignore how weak she sounded in her own ears. Why had she allowed herself to fall so deeply in love with him? Love? That word was so foreign to the kitsune high fist, was she in love with the handsome dog fox(1)? Had she been all this time? And what exactly was love on that level? Of course she loved her adopted sons, they were her children, and of course she loved her sisters, she'd cross seas and move mountains for them, but love, strong undying, unyielding, faithful, Love between a man and a woman, the kind of love that existed in every girl's dreams, the love in books and in legends, Love, sweet like fruit from vines, strong like oak and true like a river, was that the what held her heart to him? And again...what is love? How do you know love?

Rain gazed unblinking into the glass of her new companion, trying to gather and organize her thoughts that scattered about the confines of her weary mind.

If love, real, true love was still alive and true in this world or in any other, if it lived and breathed, if it still beat strong in the hearts and minds of the living and undead... If love was a smile at every glance, if love was laughter at every smile, if love was hunger in a touch, if love was peace, if love was joy, if love was breathing life into life, if love could be described and defined as all of these things and so much more, then yes, she was, yes she had been from the start and yes she would probably always be.

She growled knowing she would never again feel the joy of being near him, or the contentment she'd once felt talking, loving, just being with him, her fox...her Youko Kurama.

As soon as the latest empty bottle joined its shattered brothers on the floor. She opened another, letting the smooth fluid ease its way down with a sigh.

-Flash Back-

The early morning sun shone through the window highlighting every bit of the room, from the clay red walls, which had roses growing and vines all about them, evidence of Youko's power, it shown on it all, from walls to the walnut hard wood floors, accenting blood red cotton sheets tangled about naked skin as smiling lovers held each other exhausted from the night's activitys.

A hand drug its way up silken flesh as fingers tangled themselves into rust colored hair caressing a smiling face who although sound asleep, knew his hand and soon knew his kiss all over again with feather light gentleness. His kisses soft and slow came in worshiping attentions melted over her body like candy in the mid day sun.

She moaned as her eyes slowly caught her first sights of a brand new day as her hand snaked up to hold him in place with a smile and lazy eyes.

"Good Morning Foxey." He smirked down at the form before him, she smiled running her fingers through his long strands of silver hair and yawned happily.

"Mmm. Good morning indeed." It was the way he woke her up every morning, and every morning they'd be glad to walk and talk of nothing important and breath...

She felt his teasing and growled lowly, still smiling as his hands skimmed up her thigh.

"What time is it love?" she asked him not wanting to look away. He smiled contenting his path finding.

"Its 7:45, that gives us 15 minuets before Mr. Power Trip forces you away from me." He laughed tracing the scar on her chest with his fingertips, she smirked reaching up to kiss his lips.

"Perfect."She smirked bringing him down to her. For 12 shining minutes the lovers showed each other a love and a lust that was never to grow old.

-end Flashback-

_here i am  
will you send me an angel  
here i am  
in the land of the morning star_**  
**

Rain sat the bottle down, closing her eyes, her palm trying ease the tension in her neck, sighing as she heard Zel, asking if she would like some breakfast. She answered no and laid her head on her desk. She couldn't feel him and it left her lacking something...over the last few hundred years their bond had grown just as strong as some mated couples, honestly she didn't know why she was still alive when it felt this bad just to be breathing. She wondered if she could go on much longer knowing he was gone...forever, she felt the pain rip through her, she felt like dying, she felt like disappearing shunning this life that had taken everything, her love, her joy, her hope...life, in its wicked humor had taken everything expecting her to have faith in a brand new day. Faith...she shook her head... he was dead. Dead as winter, dead as the roses in the vase on her desk...how was their to be faith that she would be so happy again if the only way she could ever feel his warm embrace is in dreams? She took another long swing smelling him and the dying roses in the room.

What was life with no hope for the future, that small little light in the dark had disappeared for her, the moonlight in the dark sky it was gone and with it all her plans, everything she had fought so hard for in the battle of Tetsou, everything was taken and thrown to the winds.

She shook her head in building anger staring in the darkness of her office, closed window blinds letting in scarce light. Those times had found her always smiling always content with a kiss, a kiss a shining chance at bliss in every form that it came.

She chugged the bottle dry, her grip on it tightening until it finally it shattered, blood spilling in thick drops out from her fisted hand on to white papers on the desk, slowly she opened her palm, staring in awe at the wound, the gash was deep and it should have at least stung, but to the fox's deep surprise there was no sting, no pain, no hurt, no nothing, it was almost as if she felt nothing at all and it scared her. How much of her had Youko stolen? How much had she lost? She growled. This wasn't working anymore...the alcohol failed to numb her she missed him so, she watched her skin slowly fuse itself together, would her heart do the same? Rain had always been free, she had always believed she didn't need love, she didn't need anyone or anything at all she could live and live well with or without a man, and she still believed that to a point...She knew she didn't need Youko to live, but was that living? She wanted to be near him so badly... She opened another bottle.

_the wise man said just find your place  
in the eye of the storm  
seek the roses along the way  
just beware of the thorns_

Youko had died A week ago with him part of her also died. She remembered only an intense pain witch filled her vines and the fact that she couldn't feel him anymore nor would she ever hear his heart beat or bask in the sent of his long silver hair or see his ears twitch in there cute fashion, never again would he hold her…. That day she had ran out the door howling her dirge then everything went blank and she woke up in her wolf form.

Something in her mind made her refuse the feeling of there bond being broken. It was probably the only thing keeping her mind together. She stayed in wolf form and laid by the door resting her head on her paws as it rained and she waited for her lover's return to her arms.

Every now and then Zel would sit with her, filling the bar and Rain's ears with the songs of her heavenly voice trying to sooth her friends mind and talk to Rain who said nothing… It was almost as if the angel felt every bit of the demon's pain ,Knowing Zel she most likely did and Snow kept her distance… The closer she was to the fox the more pain she felt radiate like a cold fire, she couldn't stand to hear the prideful fox leader whimper. Kaden was angry to say the least although it did nothing she drank and drank to keep from kicking her former students ass, and she couldn't help but think.

"Before Youko Rain was stronger he broke her…" And no matter how much Kaden didn't want to believe it, in the back of her mind a voice told her it was true. The bar was quite all inhabitants afraid to speak or perhaps not knowing what to say and it being a cold winter it snowed heavy in the outside world. Rain shivered and for all the world no one new why she didn't use her powers it was as if she had made a packed not to until she saw that silver kitsune walk through that door. She loved him after all. Then came that day the day Rain locked herself away from life and the sun that had bathed her with its giving light.

Tsurai ran to the bar out of breath a worried expression worn like a mask of guilt and sadness on his usual happy face. The dragon bent down to the wolf almost crying for her, Youko and the horrible news that was his duty to tell.

"Rain… My old friend I'm sorry but a hunter has just been named the killer of Youko he got his bounty and all… Koenma sends his deepest regrets Emma paid the price for Youko's head… I'm sorry." He tried to give her a hug but she stood to her four feet while walking to her office she reverted back to two legs in complete silence. Yes there was safety in the lone cold dark of her office. Now the door was locked and held a barrier, the blinds were closed and for the first time in her long life she sat alone in the darkness willfully drinking it up. She knew she was being selfish. Her friends may they be blessed tried repeatedly to get her to eat something , every time she sent them away. She still felt bad for snapping at Snow that day, the neko was merely worried for Rain's safety and Rain barked at her as if it was her who hunted her beloved down like some low class swine. She could still remember it as clear as the empty glass she held in her hand…

- Last Thursday-

It had been a week since Rain had locked herself in her room … The sun that had once loved her so kindly was now a stranger… Booze was her lover who she welcomed numbly. Her fox side wept and moaned morning her lover's pass while her wolf side raged in anger at it cursing every living thing turning colder and colder every time she closed her eyes. She was caught in the middle , sitting in her large leather chair crying with no tears….

" Rain we made your favorite please eat." Came Snow's voice behind the door.

"I'm not hungry … you wasted your time!" Rain yelled back

"Rain you baka kitsune you have got to eat!"

"Snow I Said I'm Not hungry! Back the fuck off!"

"Kit You will eat this damn kitsune Udon if I have to break in and shove it down your brooding throat!" the neko yelled.

"Snow I am Not hungry Go the fuck away! Let me be alone!"

"Rai if you don't eat you won't be able to keep your strength up and you'll die…." Replied a worried cat.

"Snow BACK OFF!" Rain snapped uncontrollably threw her bourbon bottle at the door shattering it to tons of tiny shards.

"baka kitsune…." was barley heard from Snow

"I'm sorry friends but life just seems so cruel and the world feels so cold." Rain whispered. Rain should have been with him that day, she could have helped him, she could have helped him then he would be here and she wouldn't be alone… Rain had let him die in her mind… but deep down she knew it wasn't true. Her heart, everything in her just felt ready to follow him into the next life... everything in her wanted to know he was near, to feel him to touch him, to hear his black velvet voice, to chase the moonlight with him...with these thoughts in her mind she fell asleep.

When she awoke in the darkness, the full moon's light was shining down on her head. She turned to gaze at it, marveling at its divine beauty, its rays calling her closer to the window. Gazing at its light in a hypnotic trance her wolf side was able to break from its chains, it snarled howling loudly into the night. Everything in Rain called for blood the blood and soul of anything that was cursed enough to walk any of the three worlds she was permitted to walk. There was something primal running trough her soon everything went red and she in wolf form jumped through the glass window, landing in human form she walked... killing anything stupid enough to walk near her with her aura feeling and smelling even looking like it was... and with pure anger and wrath in her eyes she walked and she killed blood splattering all about her and the grown...reaching a portal she stepped through , laughing evilly to herself at the smell of humans...there were so many...so many lined up like lambs to the slaughter. She entered woods attracted by loud music and shouts of excitement, a joyfully wicked look up on her face smelling their puny little fires and the sea of beer these adolescence must have swam in, one had the ignorance to step up to her as she walked.

"Yo, sweet cheeks wanna drink?" She laughed louder sticking her clawed hand into his cut and pushing it through she felt the blood on her hands in bliss knowing he was soon to be dead. He choked on his blood looking up in fear at his dispatcher her eyes cold and red a smile glued to her face as she slowly pulled her hand away and let him fall to her feet. Others saw him fall and were inclined to rush to his rescue only to be taken by flames, Rain kept walking through the kegger fire coming from her finger tips as screams came like the sweetest music to her ears, only making her rip them apart in more creative ways fire bursting from the ground the wolf feeding off the fear around her she laughed, killing them all their blood bathing her as she went from tent to tent even killing a couple as they rutted, ah what a fitting way to die in the arms of your lover as your skin melted from your flesh. Soon she found herself with nothing more to kill, finally there was quiet, fires burnt all around her as her world went black.

Rain woke up early the following morning with a headache from hell, looking around with a moan at the sunlight taking her and shaking her from her sleep ...looking around taking her first breath of the day she smelt the lingering essence of death, she felt her stomach tighten in response...looking around she saw the flames and the bodies of the departed, looks of horror concreted on there faces, there limbs in pieces, cuts littering their bodies and guts leaving them as they stared at their murderer in shock. They almost looked as if they cursed the fox and she felt sick. Looking at her hands she saw the blood she'd split caked on them... scared she did the only thing she could do...she ran home.

When she got there Kaden was sitting at the bar drinking something bloody, Snow sat in a wooden chair at a table… They were waiting for her… Rain bust through the door and hit her knees . She looked up at Snow with fear in her eyes how could she kill all thoughts people with no reason? Snow and Kaden looked at her watching her…. At that moment Rain turned around and with the smell of all the blood overwhelming her she puked her guts out with nothing in her stomach but various alcohols….

_here i am  
will you send me an angel  
here i am  
in the land of the morning star  
_

-O- Next day

Rain woke up with the dead, bloody faces of the dead in her eyes and the sent of dried up blood and burning flesh filling her nose. She couldn't escape it and all through the night her victims haunted her and it made her sick to think she had let herself lose the control she had in her morning and afterwards after all of the tears she cried for her lover she could not cry for the people who would never get to fall in love or even get to be cool… she had not the decency or the honor to give them justice or shed for there family a single tear of her regret. She would wake up screaming for Youko preying for his touch, his warmth even to know he was within her reach. There was no way in this life that that would happen…. Not in this life. The pain of being separated by his death was taken away by a single light of hope atooishinjuu… (2)Yes that was all she could do… and she would do anything for love even break her honor code except leave him. She aimed her dagger to her heart.

"I will be with you… Iro(3)…"

-O- Outside office

"Kaden! Rain is losing the fight…." Zel spoke up sadly.

"What do you mean?" Kaden asked worried that it could be what she was fearing at this very moment.

"She's going to give up… she's committing lover's suicide! We've got to do something!" Snow screamed almost in tears. Kaden jumped up running to the door.

'My foolish student… don't you dare become a coward on me!' Kaden's growled joining Zel, Shippo, Dark and Snow in trying to break her barrier… Inuyasha would have been a great help for once but as usual he was nowhere to be found. After much work they broke down the barrier taking the door with them. Kaden Ran in with a flash and took up the weapon by it's blade her blood splattering like a fountain in the room. She growled slapping her young student with as much force as she could manage.

"You stupid foolish child how could you… I thought you had more pride!?" She screamed in a mix between anger and worry. Rain only stared she said nothing… Kaden slapped her again with the back of her hand this time drawing blood from the kit's lips.

"Answer me!" she waited still nothing…

"Worthless, foolish, pathetic fox demon how could you be such a pride less coward!" Kaden screamed with a growl and pouched Rain square in the nose making her fly to the wall.

Rain got back up and stared Kaden straight in the eye… The vampire closed the distance between them.

"Look down you weak fox you have not the right to look upon the face of your better!" Kaden snarled at Rain receiving the same cold blank stare that only pissed her off more.

"Get out…" came a voice that almost was not heard. Kaden growled again this time not even thinking just using all her might to smash her fist into the foxes gut.

"You sicken' me Rain you get down on your knees to beg for a thing your lover does not and never will want for you!" Still Rain gave no reply.

"You bloody coward!!! Have you not the courage to live life like Youko would have wanted!? Of course not your too weak!" Kaden spit on Rain's boot and glared at her.

"I… am…. Not… WEAK!!!" Came Rain's loud roar of wrath as she sung blindly at her old sensei landing a hit square in the jaw… Kaden smiled and shrugged it off… Rain feel to her knees.

"You just think about that Rain." Kaden still smiled as she walked to the bar took a seat.

The door was left open and Sesshoumaru stepped through closeting and locking the door behind him. He helped Rain to her feet and sat her in her black leather chair then in deep thought sat on her desk facing her.

"Rain… did you love him?" Sesshoumaru asked seeming oddly out of himself these days.

"Yes sir… with all of my heart."

"Rain even if you can take your life to be with him… it's not yours to take…"

"Sir I don't understand." Rain interrupted.

"Rain hold on I'll explain… Your not on your own anymore Rain… back then when you were younger you would have left with no regrets but Rain you have your clan, Shippo, your promise to me, your friends… Rain you have responsibilities now you don't have as much control as when you were a pirate your not that person anymore that person died as soon as you took your title as Lady of the foxes. Plus if you wait Youko will be reincarnated and if you two were meant to be you will survive the tide love divides." He spoke like a father to her it was odd to hear him like this… and even though she knew he was right being without Youko hurt so bad.

"Sir… the waiting… it hurts." She finally spoke up.

"Rain… You don't have to tell me…"

"Yes sir… I understand…" and she did she and Sesshoumaru weren't really that different after all and she wished him all the luck Apollo could give… maybe they'd get over there pride, come together and stop acting like cats and dogs. (bad pun alert)

"Oh and Rain?"

"Sir?"

"We never had this talk…"

"Yes sir." With that she watched him leave. She looked up at the ceiling and started picking up the office, throwing away empty bottles and broken ones and cleaning up the split liquor. She then after finished took a shower letting the hot water and bathroom witch was filled with the smell of Youko's shampoo. She fought the tears… She swore she wouldn't cry anymore.

_the wise man said just raise your hand  
and reach out for the spell  
find the door to the promised land  
just believe in yourself  
hear this voice from deep inside  
it's the call of your heart  
close your eyes and you will find  
the way out of the dark_

"Hey guys, she said coming downstairs, I'm sorry for the trouble." She poured herself a strong drink.

It was then that they told her Snow had been taken away by her tall dark and godly lover, the emotional strain must have been to much.

"We all understand Rai, but you could have talked with us before trying to take your own life." Cy told her.

"I realize it was selfish… I also realize that Youko took a part of me that I don't know anymore… I'm leaving for awhile to go find that part of me again."

"How long?" Zel asked.

"As long as it takes. I'm taking my motorcycle and only my leather jacket."

"What will you survive on?"

"Look Zel don't worry… the world isn't what it used to be."

"So when are you leaving?" Kaden asked.

"Tomorrow when the sun comes up." she said gulping her drink.

"Hn… well good luck and I hope you find what your looking for."

"Get rid of those damn frowns if we're gonna see Rain off we're gonna do it right." Cy commanded.

Promptly all males were kicked out of the bar and told to find someplace to go for the night. The girls sat around a table drinking and playing cards long into the night… each telling stories of the good ole days.

"I remember the battle with Tetsou Zel you acted like he was just your type!"

"What can I say he was hot."

"And the incarnation of evil." Rain laughed they all smiled hearing her … it was something they had missed.

Finally after a very long girls night in Rain had fallen asleep passed out in her chair, legs propped up on the table. Kaden smiled to Zel… as the vamp draped a blanket over the fox. They were all very worried but knew she had to do this and would be gone in the morning.

_here i am  
will you send me an angel  
here i am  
in the land of the morning star  
here i am  
will you send me an angel  
here i am  
in the land of the morning star _

**Rain: (1) Male Foxes are called Dogs, (2) Lover's suicide, (3) Lover**

**Snow: Its about damned time you finished this! **

**Kaden: Yes Now get to work on the next one no breaks! -cracks whip-**

**Rain:YIKES -typing- ok ok I am!**

**Shin: Please Review.**

**Zel: Yes it hurts Rai and my feelings when you don't...I'm an angel do you want to see me cry?**

**Dark: No No Don't cry.**

**Spark: Flames are welcome**

**Fleuve: I like em' hot.**


	19. Born To Touch Your Feelings

Chapter 16

Born To Touch Your Feelings

_I was born from the sound of the strings  
For someone to give everything  
To be a song just for your feeling _

She'd spent a year out on the road and ever since she reached this town her motorcycle had been acting funny so she pulled it into a repair place called Richman Auto parts and repair… it looked cheep and since Rain didn't want to draw funds out of her account she settled for this. As she walked in her sensitive nose was bombarded by the smells of oils, grease and transmission fluid. The place was small and empty save the sounds of a young man's voice mumbling random curses. She laughed shook her head and rung the tiny bell on the desk. A tall man entered the room he was easily two feet taller then her maybe a foot taller then Tsurai easy, he wore small black circular frame sunglasses over what Rain could tell was cobalt blue eyes he was thin but built with muscles Rain caught peeking from the blue coveralls and white under shirt which was blotched and blackened by oils and dirt from his job as was his face… his jaw was tight, strong and fitted to the intense look in his eyes and was covered by a scruffy red beard and mustache almost cut into a Vandyke style his dark red hair was gravity deifying and tied back in a low pony tail making Rain wonder just how long it was. She had noticed it just when he walked in besides the oils and things commonly used in a mechanic's shop there was something in the air that made her the very physical incarnation and lady of the flames and fire sweat. He was a demon Rain knew her body wouldn't be reacting this way to a human's sent. He smelt like sex to her but his sent was like ash and smoke and it made her crack a smile. He walked up to her and shook her hand… and for the first time in a long while she shivered his touch was hot and sent a tidal wave of fire down her spine as he griped her hand… it had been a year since she had been this attracted to a man and what was his name again? She looked up close through his black sunglasses into those shinning blue eyes in awe at their raw fiery glow… once again she shivered… oh damn if his hands were any lower they'd have to use that desk for something other then paperwork. His touch burned that had never happened before was this what Kurama felt at her hand, or Sosuke or Jin?

"What can I do for you babe?" his deep raspy voice forced it's way into her ears with little resistance, as he picked up her now burned hand in his callused one with a smirk and brought the palm to his lips.

"Everything…" She moaned weakly never taking her eyes from his. He chuckled letting her go.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Huh? Uh…Oh right," She blushed in embarrassment, "My bike…It's acting up…I don't know what to do bout it." She stated while nervously rubbing the back of her head with a bright smile. '_Real Smooth Rai…' _came the wolf's voice.

"Alright babe what model is it?"

"It's a1957 Harley Panhead Chopper…" She tried surprising her Japanese ascent. He smiled showing his fangs and her knees almost gave out, it was taking every ounce of self control she had not to jump his bones.

"Alright lets go check it out yeah babe?" Rain laughed he sure liked throwing that 'Babe' word…

"Sure thing Slim…" She led him to her ride…

"Start this beauty up." He ordered. She did such and what came out was a sick cough… His face scrunched up with distaste.

"How long have you been on the road !?" He almost yelled making Rain growl at the young demon's challenge.

"A little over a year now." He nodded giving her a wired look.

"Looks like it." He replayed turning to her. He could smell her now and his eyes widened although he tried to hide it… she smelt like no woman he had ever met before… his body seemed to call out to her.

"Well can ya fix it Slim?"

"It's Zeek…Richmond Zeek and Yeah I can fix anything babe… look leave it here for a few days and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Alright Zeek-sa… I'll be at the Motel 6... Just ask for Rain M. Gunji.." she smiled to him and walked out of the shop.

"See ya then babe!" He called out behind her she waved her arm out not turning unaware that the hentai behind her was watching her every move.

-O-later

_Close your eyes and I'll try to get in  
To waken your heart like the sping  
'cause I was born to touch your feelings _

Rain walked out of her room's bathroom with a fluffy white towel drying her long rusty hair and pouring into a plastic cup of ice some golden liquid from a bottle that said Jack Daniels, she picked it up in her hand and sat on the bed, the radio played Love Bites and Rain laid her head on the head board, trying to clear her mind. Her body still ached for the man she had met hours ago, but was it right? She had been with Youko for so long and she still loved him, she still missed him and even though their bond had been broken she still needed him or at least his memory to cling to. Youko was dead… Rain still twitched at the thought, It had been a year since she had been touched, a year since she had let her fires burn with anyone else. …But Zeek, his aura made Rain sweat and every part of her body begged her to feel the friction of being pressed against his. She whimpered a little as images of his long hair being let down and clinging to his bare shoulders and muscled back by sweat, they were all sorts of pictures like that and Rain knew for sure that tonight the moon was new in it's cycle. Two things was for certain right now she wasn't sure why she felt this when it was not a full moon and She wanted and needed the freakishly tall Richmond Zeek…even if it was just for a night she would have him. She howled and laughed drinking her bourbon…maybe soon she wouldn't be sleeping alone.

"What do I do? Do I go for it or do I stick to the ghost of Youko? If I go after Zeek would I be being unfaithful to Youko?" She thought about this taking a sip of her drink and looking to the wall, the T.V. was off now Rain needed to think, still the radio was something Rain didn't need to be without. She took a sip of her glass, peering into it's golden fluids as if it would give her an answer. She liked America, it was wild, it was arrogant like herself, the humans were clueless to demons but that made it easy to move around. She liked California it was sunny and filled with sounds and music…the ocean spoke to her here as did the trees and the dirt under her feet. Still it wasn't like home and she took another drink catching herself thinking of them again.

Shippo- her son by every right, He was probably smiling and running to help out with her lands like the sometimes good boy he was, but he did have his own lands to care for.

Naruto- her son by right and law, He was probably fighting his emotions to train for the next time he saw her…if so.

Spark- Her second son, he was probably lazing about under some tree.

Snow- Her best friend and rival, She was running the bar and helping Naruto's training…or perhaps sparing with Kaden since it was daylight back home.

Kaden- Her friend, her teacher, That crazy vampire was beating the shit out of some poor fool.

Zel- her honored friend, She was pulling Dark away from a flock of pretty girls by his ears.

Cy- Her clock and friend was most likely laughing at Naruto who might be practicing pick up lines and getting smacked.

She decided to call at least drop a line…maybe even get some much needed advice. She dialed the number along with the collect call connection extension the Makai used.

"Hello…may I speak with Snow?" She stuttered nervously.

"No Rain. You may not but this is Zel. Where in blue blazes have you been you foolish kit! Do you know how worried sick everyone has been?! You could have at least dropped a line dang it! In Jesus name what were you thinking!?" The angel bit into the demon with everything she had.

"Zel, stop yelling, I need help…and I doubt I'll call again my sister."

"What did you get yourself in trouble?"

"Well, I guess you could say that." She chuckled.

"Let me guess, your being tried for rape?" Zel laughed.

"No…I think… I- I think that I'm in… I'm in over my head." she never even admitted to the others what she felt for Youko, She never even told him it was always just assumed that they knew each other's hearts. But Zel had caught what she said…funny thing about the angel, she was sharp as that ax she carried around all the time, you could never keep a thing from her.

"What was that Commander Gunji?"

"Well you see, I met this guy this morning…a fire bear I think. I want him Zel. I want him bad." She finally admitted making the six winged angel laugh.

"I've never known anything to stop you from anything you wanted Rai."

"But You-ko, my Youko?" Rain almost coughed out.

"Rai, he's gone….it's time to move on." Rain sighed.

"I'll give him a try then…but I miss Youko so much."

"I think you always will, but at least you have a chance to love again, you should take it. Listen to me. I know." The older woman laughed.

"Alright Wings…hey do me a favor, don't tell the others I called…I'm not coming home till I sort some things out…I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just come home when you can."

"Yes ma'am." She laughed hanging up the phone.

These were her sisters…. And she laughed at the thoughts not really caring that her vision was being blurred by the tears of homesickness. Just how were they doing? Rain didn't plan on returning to the bar, so she would never know… her boys were now old enough to be without her…. No she wouldn't return not until she found what she lost so many years ago on that night in the light of the full moon. Her fingertips touched her lips and she could still feel his lips crashing down on hers… and she cried out.

"WE WERE SOPOSED TO BE TOGETHER! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME!!!" her fist clinched tightly around the white sheets of her bed, "You promised me…now where are you now you damned fox…Can't you see? I still need you here…" And she cried herself to sleep with the lights on and the bottle bone dry.

_Steal the time, take a song and be glad  
Be free as the birds, don't be sad  
Your time will come, I'll make you feel it  
You're still young like the sun after rain  
Follow the light it's not in vain  
And you will see I'll touch your feelings _

Rain woke up with the sun like always and poured coffee into her glass, Rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes she wondered what today would unfold. She could go check on her baby but that would mean seeing tall dark and a hansom and after last night she didn't think she was ready for it.

She glared at the empty bottle and through it away, looking at her things she realized she needed to visit the laundry room before it got crowded and she was forced to crack some heads.

Walking in she was hit by the smell of a very wet dream, her eyes found a tall bare chested man who took her breath away, he wore drawstring windbreaker pants, Rain smiled those were very easy to remove indeed.

"Fancy seeing you here Babe." He greeted not looking up from sorting his clothes. Rain chuckled.

"I could say the same Slim." She replied clearly amused.

He turned to her, smirking while leaning on a washer.

"What's it gonna take to get you to call me something besides Slim babe?" That lit a twinkle in the Fox's eye.

"I dunno Slim, Haven't seen enough of ya to call ya Big Bear." She smirked, making him smile and walk her way bending down he whispered close enough for her to feel his lips.

"What shall I try first?" Rain growled a shiver going down her spine her hand disobeying her to feel his hard muscled chest.

"Every thing." She gasped feeling him push her roughly to the washer and sit her on it, she could smell his vodka tainted breath as he bent in to capture lips that'd wanted the taste of him since the day before. She could taste smooth Russian liquor on his tongue and danced at the feel of exploration and the fire he sent with his touch on her skin. He smirked at her moans. Moving to nibble her neck.

"You will say my name Babe." He told her continuing his attentions. She smirked through already heavy breathing.

"Make me Slim." She challenged her hands exploring every muscle, every inch of burning skin. He smiled down at her kissing her lips.

"You Make me Rock Hard, Baby all night." He said in an unusual voice.

"Loves like a glove and it fits just right." She eyed him carefully. "Kiss?"

_You've got your songs  
They are everyday for awhile  
Just the only way to feel all right  
You've got your songs  
They are everyday for awhile _

_Just the only way to feel all right _

Her eyes opened with a growl at the alarm. She cursed loudly throwing it to the wall, whimpering as she laid her head back on her pillow.

"Damn! I gotta have him." She growled still lazing around, glaring at the clock it was around 2 in the morning. Getting up she through on a red shirt and some torn faded blue jeans, leaving. The air was humid and the street was wet with the rain that had graced the town while the fox slept and she walked loving the smell of the rain. At some point music entered her ears with a foreign sound, like that of an Indian celebration...the damp air was due, not from any rain, but from the sweat of the dancers as they moved to the music. The smell of alcohol hit her before she had even walked in. she could hear the sound of glasses touching and people laughing in pleasure, she smirked. Maybe this would be where she found her distraction. She wandered through walls of people, all gyrating to the sugar and spice rhythm of the music that floated like a thick cape around the place, the sent of strong alcohol and sweet tobacco defused about the room in a gray haze. She smirked moving her hips to the seducing beat as she trailed to the bar, she remembered in her dreams what was held in his kiss... she called for a glass of vodka and drank deep when it arrived in the palm of her hand. Her eyes wondered about the place smirking as she leaned agents the bar, not noticing when a smoke filled voice reached her ears.

"Hey Babe..." He greeted with a smirk, a cigarette hanging from his lips, as he set down his glass on the counter beside her.

"Hey yourself Slim." She returned his smirk looking him over, he was clean, his hair tied back on his shoulders clad in a black shirt that showed off his frame and torn to hell jeans, she took the cancer stick from him and put it to her lips taking a drag with a smirk and returned it to him, She could taste him on the cigarette, it was a small taste but so sweet, almost like maraschino cherries, she wondered what else this tall dark and handsome bear tasted like. He smirked, taking the last of his smoke stick and crushed it into an ash tray, downing the rest of his drink, he smirked, standing to his full hight and offered her a hand. Looking up she took it, only to be pulled roughly into his embrace, He smirked eyes twinkling with mischief as he looked down at her, a holding hers, the other slipping down her back.

"Dance with me?" His leather voice oozed into her ear. She smirked inhaling his sent, and the Russian alcohol on his breath. Her heart pounding agents the chest she was held to, and it felt good to have his arms around her, holding her this way. She chuckled.

_You were born just to lose or to win  
To be someone's chime in the wind  
To live between your mind and feelings  
Find your way, check it out  
Learn each day  
Follow the light, it's not in vain  
And you will see I'll touch your feelings _

"You don't give me much of a choice Slim." She said smugly, feeling the bear laugh agents her as the band played a different song, he pulled away still, holding his hand to hers. The music was the very sound of their energy as he growled lowly pulling her to him as the music took control of their bodies, and the heat in the room rose high to the rolling sand rhythm of the music, sweat covered them as hands slipped to touch, to feel, to grope a little more of their partner. Soon as if possessed, she had stolen his shirt from him, dropping the unneeded item to the floor below them, not noticing or even caring that some of the buttons on her shirt were gone, she wanted more and the more the music picked up the more she got, until eventually the music had stopped, the two breathing heavy, gasping for air. He smiled letting her go only to receive a guttural growl from the High Fist, who slipped the shirt around his neck and forced him down to meet her lips, she felt them form a smirk agents her own, as she figured out her questions mentally dancing for joy being caught up in his arms again, memorizing the taste of Richmond Zeek. She moaned agents his retaliating kiss, her hand going up to free his red mane, feeling him hold her flush agents him, growling low at the clothes she wore.

"If This is a dream, I'm gonna kick your ass." She whispered as he kissed down to her neck and chuckled, his beard tickling her. He stopped looking down at her face with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"A dream Babe?" He asked with a smirk. She sunk her claws into his bare arms, Leaning up.

"Shut up and kiss me." He laughed obliging her. She smiled in pure bliss that she hadn't felt in so long. He chuckled, looking down at her.

"How about we get outta here Babe and I show you around this place." He smiled, letting some light in between them..

She smirked remembering she'd walked here.

"You thinking your luck is good tonight Slim?" She joked. He smirked and she went weak at the knees.

"Something like that Babe."He laughed his hand slipping south down her backside. She didn't jump and she normally would have broke one's hand for that...but she let him have his fun. He bent down to kiss her again.

"What do ya say?" He smirked, making Rain laugh and walk.

"Well, with Persuasion like that, how could I say no." He laughed walking her out to his motorcycle, a black 1960 Harley-Davidson Sportster, she smiled seeing it waxed and shining bright in the street lights, smiling over at him, she sat on the back, knowing if it was her baby he'd be in the back. Laughing he shook his head, taking his place.

"You really are something else Babe." He said kicking the bike on. Rain laughed her arms going around his waist making him flinch in surprise. She smiled, Leaning into his back.

"Oh am I?" She asked loving the smell that wrapped itself around her nose. He drove on through the dark streets finally bringing the steal horse to a halt, Rain let go getting off the bike and looking around. The place was calm and peaceful, she couldn't help but relax and comply when his index finger beckoned her to sit with him on the bike. Moving her hips she complied straddling the bike facing her new lover. His hands fell to her sides to pull her flush to his bigger form.

_You've got your songs  
They are everyday for awhile  
Just the only way to feel all right _

-O- A few months later.

Zeek was covered, from head to toe in red pain, he couldn't help but smile though, funny thing about the last few months, he hadn't slept a wink, what with his fiery fox and helping her build this casino of hers, but he was happy. How happy? Well how happy would you be getting laid every night and day?

He watched her polish the last of the huge sculpture she stood up on of a man, a fox eared man he didn't know.

"Who is this again Fox-babe?" He asked her, she had created it after all, she would know.

"His name...is Youko... he's a legend to all kitsune, a great hero, maybe even the greatest." She said with a smile, speaking in a dreamy way, her eyes far off in another time.

Zeek wasn't a stupid man, he heard it in her voice, she must have had some sort of history with him, it was written in the way she carved and formed the stone perfectly from memory, and it was in the way she said the man's name.

He'd spent nearly a year in her bed, and he knew nothing about her past...but he knew she cried at night and he would do his best to hold her and protect her from whatever it was she was running from.

"Oh." Zeek replied. "Hey later tonight you wanna go fishing?" He said knowing she loved the sport. Rain laughed.

"Yeah that'd be nice..." She told him going back to the statue. Zeek shook his head. When was she ever going to let him inside her head. When was she gonna be honest with him...he

-O- Months later

The casino was done, it was a lavish palace, built with elegance and beauty in mind, the inside furnished in redwood, gold, and jade. Wolf statues all in a howl lined up down the main entrance, one each side of a bright red carpet before a large red moon, painted above them. The fool was tiled red designs of her family crest, the symbol on her brow and of her rule.

It was huge, but to say so little would be a crime to ignore such a place. On the main floor had all the fun little gambles that humans and demons loved to throw money at...Rain's mouth watered at the thought, but that wasn't all, it had a gift shop massive in size with everything from kitsune key chains to stuff animals and t-shits and hats and things that had nothing really to do with foxes or gambling at all, she so fittingly named it Youko's stash... across from that was the sun god's feast, a restaurant who's chefs she'd known for years... above the main room was her office its one way window let her look down on her palace's patrons. But in the other levels of the building was a massive hotel filled with rooms for the wealthy or just plain big spenders...a place anyone would be a fool to pass up.

_You've got your songs  
They are everyday for awhile  
Just the only way to feel all right _

It was opening night and Rain walked down from their shared room, dressed for the occasion, slowly almost gliding down the stairs in a blood red dress that hugged her curves like a motorcycle on the road, a slit reaching up her right thigh, the back made to show her skin with no sleeves to speak of and the chest well lets just say Zeek would be happy.

Dressed just as finely Zeek watched her fire hair fall upon her shoulders as she smiled down at him, he looked her up and down as if his eyes could taste every inch of her.

He took her hand pulling her roughly to himself, his kisses paying homage to her and the dress. She moaned playing with the tail of his hair. She smiled, letting him relax her the way only he could. Tonight was big, she had spent a fortune building this place, and months furnishing it... Tonight oh tonight would make her rich beyond her dreams or put her into a finance grave...she had invested all of her money...all of it well at least all of what she could get out of Japan without her pack knowing. She still hadn't talked to any of them, she wanted to, but it was hard to muster up the courage... it had been a year, what the hell would she have told them anyways? But she was thrilled to return her lover's kisses with just as much gusto as he had gave, and she was happy to have him here with her, just like he had been since she had told him the plan. She sighed.

"Thank you Big Bear..." She said giving his hand a squeeze as they walked together, greeting guest and taking money in the quickly crowded room.

-o-

_I was born from the sound of the strings  
For someone to give everything  
To be a song just for your feeling _

Later on after things had calmed down, Zeek 's arms slipped behind Rain as she looked down on the people in that casino. His breath hot on her ear he danced to the sound of Scorpions moving her hips with his. Her hand resting on the back of his neck as she moved, loving the feel of his body heat asulting her back. She breathed in his sent as he kissed her shoulders, she was falling for this man...no doubt about it, it was in the way she couldn't sleep without his arms around her and the way she felt right now in the dim lights of her lavish office moving to the music, his hands treating her like a fine silk,his lips treating her like an expensive wine.

"I met a neko today." He whispered to her, taking her ear in his teeth, tightening his grip on her smaller body. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. She thought she had smelt her... but she wasn't ready...and she pushed it aside. She gulped and played it cool.

"Oh really? Thats nice." She said her breathing trying to even out. He nodded still working on her ear.

"Yeah, She had a message for you Babe...She said. "I want my sister back." Rain, I think you need to tell me whats going on...its been over a year...I think I deserve that much." He said stopping and turning her around to look him in the eyes.

She shook her head walking to him, her arms fitting around him as she laid her head on him.

"I...I can't." She said almost crying. "I just can't...one day when we are one I will tell you everything...I'll tell you every truth that my heart holds...but not before." He nodded with a sigh picking her up and sitting her on her desk top.

"You know I love you...I've said it so much...say it to me...I need to hear you say it." He begged holding her hand.

She looked up in his eyes, she had heard him say those words so much and he knew that every time he meant it...he truly meant it. But she took away her hand and turned away.

She had never even told Youko...and she had loved him with everything...she still did. Oh but she felt so much for the bear before her...she didn't want to hurt him and she didn't want to lose him...but she had to be true to herself at lest in the subject of love.

"Tell me Rain...when we make love and you close your eyes...do you see him?" He asked his hand bringing her face back to look him in the eyes.

She couldn't look at him...she really couldn't but he forced her to and she couldn't help but cry. And She hated herself for it so she reached for her support pillar, fisting his dress shirt with both hands as she dug her face in it, leaving him with nothing more to do but smooth her hair.

"Damn it Richmond Zeek! Why must you ask of me what Is not mine to give!?" She cried. "You have my heart...do my words really mean so much...one day I will be able to give you my all...but now...right now Only in my dreams am I your mate...your love...let that be enough." He sighed kissing the top of her head.

"I will wait...but not forever."

_I was born from the sound of the strings  
For someone to give everything  
To be a song just for your feeling _

-o-

Thats it...thats all of it folks...and I'm working on the next chapter as we speak...so until then peace out.


	20. Burn In Hell

Chapter 17

Burn In Hell

_Speak to me  
Of those days I wont forget  
Your worst dreams  
Has just returned - to pay you back  
Im still laughing  
Theres not much else I can do  
But ones things certain  
Im coming back for you _

Rain woke up to the feeling of her brain being split in two, she heard voices echoing through the darkness, she tried to open her eyes and almost panicked before realizing that she was blindfolded, so if she was blindfolded then she had to be chained up...she couldn't smell anything but she could taste blood. The pain that shook her was almost numbing and she held back a wince, doing a mental check list.

Her nose was probably broken, it hurt like hell. From the feel of it her jaw was swollen, and she might have had a few broken ribs, she felt the gashes on her wrist and god knows how many bruises and scratches...Who had her here? Where was here? She asked herself, before the fight had brought its ugly memory up, How the hell did they get her? She could since maybe 20, 25 demons, and she remembered they were all neko. She growled inwardly. '_Filthy stinking cats!' _thought she with a groan of pain.

Someone laughed and her head snapped to the source, whoever it was wearing boots and most have been wearing cotton, she could hear it.

_Have you got a gun  
Do you remember well  
Who you used it on  
Its time to burn in hell _

"Hey boy's Wolfie here is awake." He laughed harder, "You don't seem too afraid Rain." He laughed.

She growled. "Its because I have nothing to fear."

She heard him hiss and she smirked. "Aw did I hurt the wittle kitty's feelings?" She got out before she felt something barreling into her stomach, new blood made its way to her lips.

"You should be Red Devil, you don't have a single Ace in your hand." Rain laughed coughing up the blood, a dumb smile on her face.

"Damn, you sure do know how to talk to a lady...all the little girls must beat down your door." She joked.

He backhanded her his ring tearing into her face, she yelped like he'd just kicked a dog.

"You fucking wolf! Do you have any idea what they call you in my village!?" He roared, angered by her joking manor. Rain spit up the blood in his eye.

"I'd be a lair I pretended to care what stupid felines thought of me! No cat has ever won my respect except one and she's the only decent thing your race produced! And if I could I'd kill you all for what you've done to wolves and wolf land!" She snarled with venom dripping in the words. Again came his fist straight into her nose it hurt like playing darts with needles and Rain screamed in the pain.

She felt his cold hand grab her face and slam it into the wall behind her.

"Where I come from, your the monster under kids' beds, your our Grendel, the Butcherer of the Massacrer of Wolf Fang Pass, my father was in that battle! And my brothers! You bitch! You desecrated their bodies, you not only killed them but you made sure to spit in the eyes of their family!"

She groaned the pain subsiding a little. "And for what you did to the settlers at Stone creek I'd do it again!" She said firmly, feeling his fist smack into her again.

"Shaleshaska!" He yelled out. Someone must have grabbed him, to stop his rage Rain smirked showing bloody teeth. She knew that name, she'd heard it several times when going through neko lands back home. Man she wished she was back at that place right now, it would be a cold night their, and she'd be drinking smooth, smooth bourbon and her sisters would be smiling, and laughing...oh lord how she missed them...and she had since the very beginning... the western lands still called to her, and her heart still ached for the Land Of Fire.

Her day dream and sudden peace were broken by someone yanking her hair making her scream she felt them, the hands grab her long thin braid and she heard the scissors open and she heard them close, she struggled but found it in vain, she tried to flame up but couldn't summon the power..and she went on hearing the tool and her pride fall like feathers to the floor, the only thing louder was the laughter. She had never cut her hair, it was the pride of a Gunji, and that braid, it was the honor of a skilled warrior, she let the blackness take her and was out like a flame.

_Say my name  
I can hear you whisper  
Not to blame?  
You are going to blister  
Scream in the night  
Ive been counting the days  
Its so amusing  
To see you again _

Her eyes opened slowly, thanking heaven above that there was very scarce light, scanned the room, she didn't feel much like fighting them, she didn't want to even see herself, or her shame, a shame that ran through her veins and stayed, and it welled up inside her like gazer, she didn't even have the energy to glare at them when they watched her, smiles plastered sickly on their faces. One of them laughed taking a big swing of her beloved Jack Daniels Tennessee whiskey, she still couldn't smell it but oh wow she wanted too. He laughed and she glared at him, it was the one who'd she'd taken care of earlier.

He picked up a mirror pouring the whiskey on her face. Thats when she knew her forehead had a huge gash in it, it stung the fire out of her making her curse loudly. She watched him smirk as he lifted up the truth teller and closed her eyes shut never wanting to look upon her own dishonor. He only laughed harder forcing her eyes open.

"You sure are an ugly bitch!" He laughed, Rain knew that wasn't true, she was a fox in every since of the word but as she looked into her own green eyes, the tears threatened to fall at the sight of her almost gone once long and showed the pride of her people like all reds. She gazed at her reflection in horror and shame...deep rooted shame.

He laughed harder seeing her sadness like a bulls-eye in her emerald orbs.

"Your not so strong without an Army Shaleshaska !" He grinned knowing he'd won, he'd finally made his people's worst enemy fall to her knees before him he just wanted her to cry, he wanted to smell her salty tears and he wanted her to be so disheartened that she would beg him to end it.

Rain's heart pounded low in her ears... Hearing this fool cat...she WAS the Gunji army...they followed her orders without question because she was the strongest, and the heir of Apollo.

"I should have known an old bitch like you was nothing more then another weak blue blooded noble!" He laughed taking another swig of the tonic Rain wanted so much to taste.

That word... "Weak." Rain despised that word among all others, She wanted him to eat that word, she wanted to neko blood, she wanted to feel it staining her claws like ice cold water, she wanted to hear it splatter about as she tore into their bodies, to taste it to see it painted in the red color of her clan...to know she gave them painfully, gruesome deaths that none of them could ever imagine.

_Have you got a gun  
Do you remember well  
Who dya use it on  
Youre going to burn in hell_

She snarled lunging at her captors like the rabid dog they were taught she was, eyes flashing from green to blue to pure red as she took on more of the wolf, her anger pooling up in her mind, flooding every deep dark corner of it until the chain was flung from the wall and she whipped the chain witch was connected firmly to her arms out at the first neko she just happened to lay eyes upon, the thick metal links bashing into his skull. Snapping her fist back she wound the chains around her fist, bashing her now heavy armored weapon into the face of the next dancing in the sound of his bones breaking and cracking under her continuous blows, loving the joyful music of their screams, blood fling up with their fur and flesh. She laughed happily, as her most primal, sadistic urges came out of her, she saw them try to run but she sent a huge mound of rock earth top block their last chance, they knelt, preying to their gods and she laughed the blood of their brethren splattered all about her, she laughed throwing her head back, spiting out a large red fountain, the very picture of neko spook stories.

One got stir crazy and tried to run, she snatched him up by his neck putting her arm around it she smiled licking his ear, toying with her new game, she whispered in his ear, tasting blood that trickled from his face.

"Burn..." With that he was a flame, she let him run about his voice that of a school boy before things drop as he batted about trying to stop the flames. only to watch him drop and die... such a lovely show. Others didn't get that lucky, one by one she tore them limb from limb.

_Die  
Why?   
Time to pay the price  
Kill  
I will  
Have my sacrifice _

"Tell me Boy do you feel dead?" She asked sinisterly holding a neko's heart he stared up at her trembling before her. Showing her fangs she grinned taking a bloody bite of the beating life giver. Fire in her fingertips she bent down to snatch up the liver... and with that same evil eat em and smile grin she made a feast of that too. There were no screams now...only hiding crying fools who believed in mercy. Hypocrite bastards she thought sniffing them out, making them pay... NO ONE DISHONORS FURY!!! Fury that was what they called the wolf and she liked it...it was very...fitting.

Grabbing another by the foot ripping it from the knee she wallowed in pain as she grabbed her back slamming her head into the wall she slammed her fist into her neck, loving the way her blood pulled at her fist and dropped from her arm to an already red painted floor. She grabbed where the she neko's spine began and ripped hearing the screams of pain an agony only made the wolf higher...the bones cracked, popped and broke...ah music to the wolf's ears...until that is her new toy gave it up and left her with nothing to do but drop her and pounce on another trying to get away. She laughed at the woman pulling her hair to bring her neck up she stomped on her back, smelling blood from the torn scalp, feeling her foot hit the floor...Tearing the body away she failed to notice that some of these neko had actually hit her she was bleeding her old wounds reopened, the new just gushing out as fast as it could.

She still failed to notice but what did catch her eye was the leader... the first to talk but last to die...good she wanted to save the best for last... its like when you eat m&ms you save your favorite color for last to devour. Seeing him sneaking through a window she ran to catch him, which didn't take much turning him around she punched him in the face.

_Plead  
With fear  
I am getting near  
Friend  
Liar  
Time to eat some fire _

"Whats My name bitch!" She screamed at him kicking him as hard as she could. He stuttered backing away in a fear that she could smell, oh wait that was his urine...silly me. Hearing nothing but the chattering of his teeth she grabbed him up from his golden hair.

"Fucking cat!" She screamed again in rage punching him right below his ribs. "MY NAME!" she screamed bashing his face into the door nob, his blood running to join the others. "You cats think you can fuck with your betters!" She screamed tossing him on the floor not really caring if he was dead or not jumping to straddle his stomach she punched into his chest, and again and again, blood and skin flying up with the scraps of bone and tissue. She screamed.

Zeek had seen it all...he was almost to afraid to go near her... but she needed to stop before the cops came... he was so scared for her...she hadn't come home the night before... so he tracked her up to this cabin...now he wished he hadn't. So afraid to lose her he put a hand on her shoulder...

_Have you got a gun  
Do you remember well  
Who'd ya use it on  
Your going to burn in hell _

"Rain you've got to st...op" He got out looking down at his stomach he couldn't believe it... falling to his knees he looked up at his killer.

"Rain." He muttered in pain, tears coming from his perfect but fading blue eyes. "Rain what have you done?" He cried blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. "Why?" He cried weakly his hands going to touch the arm that impaled him.

Slowly the wolf faded and Rain was left alone... her eyes faded back to green and she knew what she had done...she bent down with him...her breath short she sobbed harshly holding him afraid to remove her arm for fear he'd bleed out faster

"Oh Zeek...I'm so sorry..." She cried holding him to her, kissing his bloody lips she tired to keep him with her, clinging to his massive dying form. "Zeek, Don't leave me!" She cried. "Zeek I love you...I love you! Oh Gods I love you...don't go...don't leave me alone..." She weeped cradling him to her her chest. "Oh Zeek, I never wanted it to be like this... my...mate...my love ...don't go." she said kissing his temple.

Zeek coughed and blood was coming faster, he weeped. "Rain...its getting dark...so cold." he got out his eyes half leaded. "Its so cold." He muttered. Rain laid her head on his chest knowing there was nothing she could do she cried and cried. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry." She chanted knowing he was gone... she just said it over and over until she was taken to the black, darkness of sleep.

_Burn in hell  
I can hear you whisper  
Burn in hell  
You are going to blister _

Banjin, the very old bat demon sighed looking down on the long lost leader of the pack, he shook his head knowing in full the sins that came with losing control...Rain had such a fragile grip on the wolf, Fury he heard her name said back in Japan, since Youko the fox had been gone...he understood that too, loss was that hard to deal with... loss was forever...and the loss of love well it took more then love...it took part of your mind and part of your heart, perhaps even a bit of ones soul.

These neko had attacked her and stole away her pride...he was happy that they had paid with their lives, still he heard the fox cry over the man that died by her claws...and it wasn't worth the heartache she'd go through. Growling he took to doing the only thing he knew to do... he had been told to talk to Snow if he found anything...he had found her months ago...the fox deserved her peace...and from the smell of things...she would need it still...

Taking out a long knife he set forth beheading the dead neko, putting them in a bag he attached a note and sent them via portal to Snow...she would hopefully know what to do.

The note read.

_**"This is what happens to those who offend a Gunji. Had I been here before her rage, I'd have killed them myself."**_

Picking up the fallen Rain he had a hard time taking her from the man...still he got him buried marking the grave he burnt the rest of the bodies...with the work done he took Rain to a hospital, where upon arriving he threatened the owner, snatching him up by his shirt, lifting him high from the floor his feet were accustomed to.

"You will get me a room and a doctor who will keep his mouth shut and do as I say...you will give me a room with a crib... and you will leave me and my sister be...understand." The man nodded and soon Banjin was standing in the darkest corner of the room standing guard over Rain who was hooked up to machines and receiving meds every few hours. Later Shin, the dragon who Rain had called little brother arrived to assist the grumpy bat...together they watched, guarded and waited for a sign that she would wake up.

-o-Dream

Zeek and Rain had just gotten into a fight like lovers often do, but this time she didn't look back before walking out the door, nor did she cry jumping on her bike. She figured this time she was leaving, going home was a painful thought...not only was she afraid to face Youko's haunting memory, she was afraid to face her family...it had been three years, three long years, but happiness had come in the form of the greatest man second to her Fox King...second...did he know he was second in her heart? Did he know she dreamed of him on full moon nights and called out his name in wanton passion...yes...Zeek knew...Zeek knew, but bless his soul he loved her, even if she didn't deserve it he loved her.

All this said and done she was running again, the east coast did sound like a beautiful thing...and she could still run her casino...so that was where she was headed. Stopping at a bar she ignored the whispering of a few neko, she didn't mess with them they don't mess with her...she loved that rule in the states. But maybe she should have, after a long night of drinking more then she had in years she practically crawled to the bike only to black out and awake to dishonor to the faces that made this a nightmare. She was beaten, but they all got what they deserved each and every one of them felt death at the wolf's hands...but still the ruthless of the attack made her want to craw under a rock. Then she saw him...her love fall bloody at her feet. He spoke her name as blood stained his chin. His eyes glared up at her in disbelief.

"Why Rain...Why would you kill me?" He coughed out accusingly. She cried.

"No...It was an accident...I didn't mean..." She stuttered falling to her knees before him.

"You killed me! I loved you so much...and you killed me." He snarled at her, evil intent in his eyes.

_Snarl like a dog  
Youll scream like a banshee  
Stuck like a hog  
Your gonna love me _

-o-

She woke up screaming in the night snapping the bat and the dragon out of their funk...they rushed to her, Shin holding a red haired Fuzz ball in a blue blanket. They asked her questions about her name, her homeland, her sisters finally her age all answered with ease . Looking around she caught sight of what Shin had been holding...She decided to ask.

"Who's the kid?"

Shin smiled placing him in her arms.

"He's your son Little Red...I call him Fuzzy and bat breath calls him Brat but you have to name him." Said he. She glared at him.

"How long have I been out?" She said not really believing him.

"About 11 months now...he was born four months ago, August 5th ." Banjin answered with a smirk he tried to hide.

Rain peered down at the boy who had his fathers eyes and markings... he was hers alright. Rain kissed the boy's forehead.

"Your my little bear aren't you?" She spoke to him. "I bet your gonna be tall like your daddy and just as good looking." She said a tear coming to her eye. She held the little bear to her, his bright red hair thick and in gravity defying strands upon his head. She sighed feeling him wrap his hand around her fingers, his eyes squinted together in thin lines on his face. He was so small, and so fragile... but he was Zeek's son... all she had of her love...a perfect clarification of her love for the man...she only wished he was here...but he would never see his little fire bear...she had robbed that from him.

Banjin sighed watching them, going forth to remove her attachments to the machines. He packed the things he'd bought for the child and threw it into a sack.

"We're going..." He grunted. "We're going to Japan weather you like it or not..." He said to her. She eyed him, studding him for weakness in resolve. He showed none.

"And You think I would want to go home why?" She asked with a snarl looking up to her 'brother'. Banjin only glared, he couldn't believe the coward the fox had become. Shin with a sigh stepped up.

"Rain...when is it gonna be time to stop running?" He asked resting his hand on the little ones head, gently letting his fingers smooth the silk like hair.

"Sister, its time to go home... you've hit the end of the road, there is no place else to run...please lets just go home. You've got responsibilities to the pack and to your people." He took the baby up in his arms. She looked away knowing he was right.. it was time..but what would the girls say when she just showed up after the years...would they and her sons even what her back? Would her people still want her...she had a lot to repent for.

Breaking her from her thoughts Banjin snorted.

_Burn in hell  
I can hear you whisper  
Burn in hell  
You are going to blister  
Burn in hell  
Screaming like a banshee  
Burn in hell  
Burn _

"Pathetic fox...maybe those neko were right to take your pride...you don't deserve it."

Rain's eyes bled through, and the gate broke again... soon enough her claws were around the bat's neck, he chuckled seeing her in her angered state. The fox he knew was back.

"Ignorant bastard! How dare you speak to me like filth!" She yelled. He laughed louder.

"You are filth!" He said only to feel her punching him, he stumbled hitting a mirror that shattered with a boom.

The baby cried, his shout breaking through to her ears and to her heart, dropping the bat where he stood she ran to him, holing her to her kissing his brow.

"Shhh. Its alright..." She whispered. Thinking about it, there was no better place to raise her son then with the pack at the bar...she sighed. "Lets go home." With that the four of them were on the next plane to Japan and walking through the portal into the Makai...

Home...she smelt it all around her, even if the sky had opened up to give a cold harsh rain to the travelers...it soaked her to the bone but she loved it... Makai rain...it made her fill happy to be alive..

-o-

Reaching the bar she walked in, her head down, baby in her arms...the picture of her bar was that of Ahriman playing with a child not much older then her own son and Snow...her best friend glaring at her, walking toward her The neko lady had nothing but anger in her eyes. Pulling back her fist she was about to hit her best friend and sister when she saw something stir in the woman's arms. Looking down she was greeted by the sleeping child. His brilliant red hair and happy sleeping face made her smile. "You have some fucking explaining to do, all three of you."

Rain's eyes meet the neko's. "Is my dojo still intact? If so can we take this in there?" Snow nodded before speaking to them both.

"I'm sure Zel would be willing to watch the child. One of many things you will tell me about." Snow said to the two that were before her. Banjin was coming around at this time and to think it only took him sixty years. Snow and he had talked a few times over the last few years but that is because he was often sent with messages from Reikai. Koenma was still tracking down Youko for her. Snow wanted to know where that spirit kitsune fled too because she wanted to ring his neck. If he wanted to play dead, he was going to be dead.

Banjin, Shin, Rain and Snow walked into the dojo as Zel tended to infant Ousen. Snow walked in and flipped on the lights. The place was used by Rain's children and some times Snow if she was here but Ombre left her little me time. "Talk." Snow said a perfect copy of Rain during her mobster days.

"There really isn't much to say. I'm sure you know how children are brought into this world. From the look on Ahriman's face I'm assuming that the child you handed him was yours." Rain turned away from the neko and took a whole of two steps before her friend spoke.

"Gunji, you selfish bitch! You're not the only one hurting, you aren't the only one feeling this pain. How dare you act as though you are the most important person on the face of the earth and act like this has only effected you?" Snow said as her ridged body showed her anger, her fist were clinched, her claws were biting into her palm causing blood to freely run down her fingers and drip to the floor below. The storm and rain pounded the roof causing a steady back round noise. "Now tell me what I want to know, damn it!"

"Is that a challenge neko?" Rain said turning to her best friend and rival. The kitsune was now in the neko's face glaring at her just as her friend did the same. "I haven't had a good fight in years. Show me if you still got it."

Rain didn't smirk like the old days but slipped into a very American type of stance, showing just how much time there she spent. "Show me that I am still a warrior...and I will give you your answers."

Snow glared at the kitsune. This was her friend, yet the woman was acting different, three years weren't but the blink of an eye to an immortal but they changed her best friend so much. "From what I've gather, you've been acting like a warrior over seas." Snow's stance wasn't new but wasn't the same old same old either. The two best friends and rivals had been polar opposites from day one. "I will get my answers. So who's making the first move?"

She stretched taking a big whiff of the air around her, and it made her smile to her friend. "I don't even remember it..." She took a deep breath and charged her friend.

Dropping her concealment spell so her tails could help with her balance, Snow was ready for the kitsune's attack. Having Shikamaru around lately has made her think ahead. Sparring with him could be a bitch other wise. He could never defeat her but he could give her a run for her money. Watching her opponent closely she read her movements and started several branched out plans to help her defeat the kitsune.

Rain started with a flamed kick hopefully to the gut, she knew if she drew blood on the neko there would be problems. The wolf was still very angry and just the scent of the neko's blood could cause her to come out and kill her.

Showing no fear even as the flaming leg was headed to her stomach Snow waited for it and caught it using both arms she held it to her. "Now, now little kitsune. You have to do better than that."

Rain smirked at her caught leg. "You're right Koneko. What was I thinking?" She snarled before hoping on the free leg and slamming her foot into the side of her friend's head.

Her head being forced to the side Snow flipped Rain free from her hold. Stepping back into her stance she smirked at the kitsune. "Now that's the Rain, we know and love."

Rain laughed landing on her feet little ways away. She hadn't laughed like that in ages it felt and she dropped her stance, smiling to her friend. "Koneko Imuto I think, I will give you those answers...as long as you don't think it weak of me.." She ran a hand through her short hair.

It was then that Snow noticed Rain's short hair, she had other things on her mind then her sister's appearance. Rain looked so different to the neko but still so much the same woman that she stole from mobsters with and sparred because they were too stubborn to just call it a draw. For some reason flashes of the neko's heads that were at her door came to her. "Rain, I know you. You're not weak…if you ever were it would kill you." The lady from the North East's brain was littered with questions but she would wait for Rain to tell the story.

She sighed. "Who knew there was life without Youko? While I was traveling I fell hard for Ousen's father, he was my rock...he helped me through Youko's passing, he helped me be strong again…" There where tears welling up in Rain's eyes again and she shook her head to stop them. "He wanted to know about me...but I kept pushing him away." She chuckled sadly sitting down. "That night we'd gotten into an argument...he wanted to see where I came from, but I wasn't ready to face you all...I wasn't ready to face the smell of where Youko slept...I still love that fucking fox...just like I love bourbon and I love to fight. Well I left and was attacked after some asshole slipped something in my drink...those neko beat the shit outta me..." Anger flared at the words as her fist clinched. "They dishonored me...cut my hair and stripped me of the honor of a Gunji warrior...I killed them all, every single one, but that stupid fool Zeek...even after all those stupid things I said he came to find me...he tried to make me stop...but...but...I killed him too..."

Snow's eyes started to water then she began to cry. "I'm so sorry. Rain…" Snow's statement went unsaid, if she hadn't told Zeek that Rain was wanted back home, if she hadn't been selfish her friend wouldn't have had to lose a second lover in such a short time period. "Rain I was informed about the neko. Their heads were taken to their village where the rest of their supporters were taken in and executed. They were planning a war, you took out their leaders before they could move on with those plans."

Rain smiled walking up to her friend. "Its ok...Zeek was right I should have come home a long time ago... Damnit I missed you guys..." Tears of joy welled in her eyes and she hugged her sister. "Please tell me you still drink...please tell me you forgive this old general...I want my family back Koneko..." She admitted...this had to be their first hug...but still it was something the fox needed...then she would hug Zel, and Dark, and Tsurai and she would see Isaac and her sons and hug them and she would shake Kaden's hand.

"I still drink…all though not a much as I did. Being pregnant tends to drop me out that habit." Snow said thinking to the last time she was pregnant. Carrying Mana was different than carrying Ombre. The girl almost killed the neko and she found the reason was that the child wasn't around her father enough. Snow should have been drinking a small amount of Sesshomaru's blood each night or at least had him hold her and share some of his youki with his mate and child.

Coming back to the present Snow spoke again after running her hands through her hair fluffing up it a bit with a sigh. "Rain, you left us but we didn't leave you. You're wanted back here, you and your son."

-o-

(( Within the markers -o- is in fact the words of Snow..I hold no claim to it...))

Rain: Its finished YAY! And thank you Snow for the help...but not for the deadline...It's 3:00 in the PM and I need some sleep.


End file.
